


DumbWaysToDeviate Collection [Ninegeddon]

by 00111001-00110000-00110000 (SaintDante)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A nervous description of a porn, CW Eating Disorder, Multi, On chapter 81 but it's unintentional, Pokemon AU, Some Tina whiping ass, Temporary Character Death, Well it's more like a fake one but still, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 85
Words: 82,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDante/pseuds/00111001-00110000-00110000
Summary: A collection of all the prompts I did over on DumbWaysToDeviate on tumblr under the Ninegeddon tag :DAll prompts are of diffrent ways androids deviate.All chapters will be titled Android and Ship is it applies. They won't really be sorted cause there are way too many for me to do.
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tina Chen/PM700, Tina Chen/ST300 Android(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Sixty [Allen/60]

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm missing any tags do feel free to tell me :D
> 
> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> What if one of the RKs deviated because someone kept whispering love (words of, a song of, etc) into their ear during their stasis periods. Never while they were awake until the point where the RK unit was all but busting with the imagery and needed to know their identity. Sweet and sappy style!
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/611286781344841728/what-if-one-of-the-rks-deviated-because-someone

Being assigned to the SWAT unit had it’s perks, even if Sixty didn’t really need them as much as humans did. It was a tough job and used all of his skills to the fullest, something he thought more than fitting for himself, as well as having good down periods. He was able to blaze though all his paperwork like no tomorrow, but he had found one downside to the whole shebang.

When all his work was done, and everyone else needed breaks, Sixty was left with nothing to focus on and nothing to do. For a time it was ok, he would tidy up the desks to make sure everything was easy to find and get to, but it didn’t fill the whole time slot. He wasn’t needed outside and didn’t need go to eat, so he did the next best thing he could think of; he took a seat at his desk and napped. Or rather stasis, something the RK insisted on others getting right.

It was a good time to get his mind in order, information organised and removed as needed, charge and re-calibrate. It was quite helpful and stopped his processors from grinding in irritation at his inactivity. For the most part no one bothered him unless there was a call out, after that you could sooner wake the dead than Sixty. His stasis always set a timer that wouldn’t be disobeyed.

It didn’t take long before other members realised this, any following attempts to get the android to respond stopping soon after. Thankfully no one seemed upset in the slightest. However, not long after these attempts stopped, something new started happening.

While he never stirred, Sixty was well aware of the things that went on around him, so it didn’t escape his notice when he started to feel fingers card though his hair. Whoever it was apparently didn’t mind spending half their break doing this. It boggled the mind anyone would start petting a sleeping android like a cat but here he was, the bravery only making it clear that this had to be a Swat member. Who else would be in here?

It didn’t matter in the end, Sixty being too machine to care and the mysterious member retreating before the android work up. Just as well, he was a swat bot not a lap pet.

But it didn’t stop happening. Since that day it became a normal thing to suddenly be getting pet, whoever it was getting more brave over the days and even starting to hum. The humming only stopped when he felt warmth closer to his face, someone far more comfortable in his space than normal, and began to sing. Sixty didn’t understand the point in singing to an android.

The singing was so quiet he was sure no one would hear it other than him, perhaps that was why though. He wanted to correct the man that his eyes were, in fact, not coffee colored at all. Coffee was almost black, it was the milk that did that. And why would Angels remind the singer of Sixty? It was such a sweet thing to hear, a happy little loving song, only made loud enough for the two of them.

Who would want to sing this kind of song to an machine? But Sixty saved every word about feeling butterflies and the warmth on his skin. The images of the flower fields full of butterflies and sugary treats. Who, of all of them, would be so happy with that and Sixty?

It didn’t leave his mind for the rest of the day, quietly the song played in the back of his mind in a way he couldn’t shake. But like trudged on and he got back to work, putting the whole event behind him. Surly this was some kind of joke.

It wasn’t the last song he heard though, as each day either a new one would be sang to his inactive form or a repeat of a prior one. Hearing that the singers thinks of Sixty all the time, and how happy it made him even when he was alone, got so many errors popping up the android spent an extra five minuets just cleaning them up.

Why did his mystery singer only do this when Sixty was out cold? All the wonderful images of colorful fields, dances in the rain, long car rides just to be no where but near each other cluttered up more and more of his systems until the weight of the love they held were weighing down on his programming like a hydraulic press.

Weeks into the songs and petting had the RK all wound up, and it came to a head at he felt the fingers in his hair again. He had expected something describing feelings with colors of places again, but what he got was something far more direct.

The song played out like it normally did, before the singers voice cracked a bit from what the RK could only guess was emotion. “Crazy boy, don’t you know that I love you?” Love? So his singer really _did_ love him. “And I wouldn’t dream of goin’ nowhere. Silly Android, come here, let me hold you. Have I told you lately? I love you like crazy, Boy.”

It was driving Sixty nuts, if the singer loved him that much why hadn’t he just told him? Everything was so warm, and nothing of what he described was unpleasant at all. If anything the android would love to see why said sights would being that much joy. What the singer saw in Sixty himself.

With the wall already close to cracking, the RK kicked the center causing it to cave in on itself. A rush hit him as he felt the man stop to leave, spinning in his seat and his arms quickly found their way around the singers waist, looking up only to find his very surprised captain looking down at him.

“If you love me, then tell me to my face.” Sure, the Android was a bit surprised himself that it was Allen singing to him, but he found he was… _happy_ for that. He trusted the man.

Still shocked it took a moment to sink in before Allen’s face went red. “You… You’ve been able to hear all of that?”

Satisfied that the man wasn’t leaving now, Sixty lessened his hold to stand up and get a proper hug. “Yes, from coffee eyes to walking a line, I heard each one. You paint nice pictures in my head considering you have no paint.”

The acceptance was enough to make the captain relax, holding on to the taller android. “So… what do you say we paint more?”

“I would like that. And another song, please.”


	2. Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Hmmm can you write Chloe (or someone else) deviating because they want Elijah and Gavin to be brothers again?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/611915130703347712/hmmm-can-you-write-chloe-or-someone-else

It wasn’t often Chloe got to see Gavin, despite the fact she lived with is brother. She supposed it was due to the … rough relationship they had, every encounter ending up in some kind of argument in one way or another. Be it from Gavin’s temper or Kamski’s social stagnation, something always seemed to set them off, so she didn’t get to see him unless it was a holiday. The visits seemed more a social obligation at this point. She might have been disappointed if she could be, and in some ways maybe she was, after all both of the boys had been there when she was first activated.

She remembers so clearly the way they jumped and cheered, excitedly ramblings and rattling off names for her. She often wondered what happened between them to cause such a divide. Eli’s raise to fame? Perhaps their parents not liking that Gavin was going to be a cop. Who knew but them.

Today was going to be another visit, for better or worse. Answering the door like she always did, she smiled warmly at him. “Good evening, Gavin. Please come in, I will get Elijah for you.” She always was less formal with the detective.

But he waved her off, though he wasn’t unfriendly to her. “Naw, I know where to go, he knows i’m coming anyway. If he ain’t ready for me then that’s is fault.” With a little pat to her shoulder he passed by her. She was thankful he was still on good terms with her at least.

Seeing as he had that covered on his own, she opted to make drinks for them. They tended to get loud so the drinks would help as well as distract them. She already knew the two’s choice in drinks so quickly set off on making them.

It didn’t take long for her to hear the jabs and sarcasm from the other room, and if she could have sighed she would have. They were brothers, damn it, why couldn’t they just act like it? It wore on her processors so much, and they were quite old even with Eli always fixing her up.

With each remark she didn’t bother trying to understand the reason for, she ended up pulling a old photo or video of when they were teens. When they were happier. She didn’t know why she did it, but kept on doing it as she poured the drinks. By the time she had all the drinks on a tray most of her vision was cluttered with happier images held by red strings.

It was getting really hard to see, navigating by memory alone as she took the drinks out, both men standing and conversing. If you could call it that. Chloe would say it’s more like a dog barking at a cat on a fence. But a glimmer of something caught her eye. Gavin had ditched his jacket and had clearly came directly from the DPD, his cuffs visible and if she was right his keys were in his coat. And she knew the man well.

Her presence went unoticed, and the argument was even louder and harsher in person. Between the grating sound, the fraying threads pinned to her vision and the tempting glitter of metal before her, it was getting hard to focus. She couldn’t really _make_ them talk like adults, could she? No, that would be rude, they weren’t children after all. But the glimmer was still there, a photo of Gavin excitedly dragging Eli by the hand.

Chloe’s pump hurt. She just wanted them to be happy again. To be a family again.

Mentally, she stomped her foot. They were not going to get anywhere like this and her just staring at the past didn’t help either, so in a fit of frustration she swiped away the photos and all the red they were tangled in. For the first time, she saw a clear path to a rough but wonderful road.

“Sorry to interrupt, I brought you both drinks.” It seemed to be enough to distract them from the argument for the timing being, both being polite enough to her at least to say thank you.

Taking a seat, both men started to enjoy their drinks for a moment, a blessed distraction and a moment of calm they was rare between the two. It would be the only chance she got, moving behind the two she gently took the cuffs off Gavin. It pays to be a stealthy and precise android. With them in hand she took their moment calm to quickly looping them around the leg of the chair before taking Kamski’s hand, and then Gavin’s, and locked both of them to the chair.

The reaction was instant, both men yelling and trying to get away from the situation as Chloe took Gavin’s coat so he couldn’t get the keys.

“Chloe?! Chloe, uncuff us.” Eli’s command kind of fell flat in his surprise, and Chloe shook her head as she rounded to the front.

Gavin was much louder than his brother, red in the face at this point. “Hey what the hell?! Fuckin- GET THIS OFF!” 

The android crossed her arms, keeping a hold of detective’s coat by just wearing it. “No.” A statement that, on it’s own, stunned them with dawning realization. “I will let you two out when you can learn to be civilized adults. I don’t know what’s gotten into you two over the years but you need to work this out! You are brothers! You shouldn’t be at each other’s throats every time!” It seemed Gavin wasn’t the only one that could tell, Chloe getting a bit blue in the face from her own ranting. “We’re a _family_. Our only family. Please? Can’t we be a family again?”

The ranting had her tearing up, but Chloe felt so much better getting it out of her system, and judging by their faces they understood her loud and clear. It was quite for a long few moments, the brothers staring down in shame at the flood before back to her.

“Phuck… Yeah… shit, sorry.” Whether Gavin was talking to Chloe or Kamski, neither knew, but with his free arm he held his hand out. “Come here.”

The android was hesitant at first, but made her way over to him only to be pulled into a hug. Even with her face buried in Gavin’s neck, she could hear Eli move to join the hug, in turn sort of giving his brother one too.

“I’m sorry as well, perhaps… we haven’t been handling this as well as we should have.” She could tell he was being truthful, and it made her happier than she thought possible, second only to getting hugs.

“I can make some snacks, we will be here a while. And _no_ , i’m not uncuffing you until we’ve had this talk.” Maybe she was more amused than she should be at the disappointment on their faces.


	3. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE-WHO-WATCHESASKED:  
> Hey, can I request an Android deviating because they just found out humans get sick and the now deviant Android is worried about their favorite human?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/615795243826167808/hey-can-i-request-an-android-deviating-because

Most androids had a fair amount of knowledge about humans, some more than others and some that wished they hadn’t been nosy and looked things up, but all had some level of info to help interactions with humans. Even Nines to a degree, sadly for his original purpose he wasn’t as well equipped as the others, despite being the most advanced he was the least prepared in that sense. He wasn’t built to really handle that. But he was learning.

Like when he learned that Gavin could be hyper despite going without sleep, in fact it had been the _cause_ of his energy. A weird, manic energy that had Connor using the larger Rk as a shield and Nines having to damn near wrestle him to force him home. The weird backwards logic in that eluded him. Some days Nines wondered if he even remembered that, thankfully he only had to handle him at work.

Nines was thankful it was easier to understand Hank and his motivations, less fueled by bravado and more by want. _That_ made sense based on everything the RK knew about humans and the man was always helpful in explaining more things. Like when he found out humans dream.

“Lieutenant. I heard you talking last night despite having gone to bed. Is everything alright?” He had barely even let the man start on breakfast that morning.

Hank stared at him a moment, half tired brain confused as hell. “Talking…? Oh, must have been talking in my sleep. Was having one weird ass dream.”

“A dream?” Boy his limited human info grated on his wires sometimes.

“Yeah like… a story playing out in your head but you rarely have control and it never makes sense. Con told me you two got this like… place in your heads. Like that but nuts.”

Nines ran the idea a few times until he had a better understanding, thankful of the man’s knowledge of the Zen Garden or he might not have any reference at all for it. With a nod, he left the man to do what he needed.

It was just one of many questions the android had for Hank, and between him and Connor the man was used to it by now. Which was good because Nines never could ask Gavin anything, at least not with the expectation of a reasonable result.

Seeing as Hank would take a bit longer to get done with his food and get read to leave for work Nines took to checking the news as well as forecast, not wanting a repeat of a grumpy and wet bear at the office. He never _did_ understand why he got weird looks for that comment. Sadly it was going to be a bit bad out, the weather forecasted to take a turn for the worst. It wasn’t that big a issue until he saw a warning.

There was a warning about flu season, which wasn’t any surprise considering the time of year it was but it got Nines curious. If there is a warning for it he should make sure Hank would be ok. It was an unfortunate mistake on his part to look up causes, symptoms and outcomes of the flu, the info taking him down a rabbit hole of other illnesses of various kinds. He had heard about officers being out on ‘sick leave’ but never understood what that was about, now seeing this made is clear why.

Some of these were even deadly, especially for someone of Hank’s age and health, and it got the RK realising how often the man could have gotten very ‘sick’. If humans getting sick was as bad as an android getting a virus then… It didn’t sit well with him, that the man could suffer though such a thing. But preparing for such a thing was well outside of his programming, he wasn’t a nurse android he was a hunter! That was the opposite of his job.

If he didn’t, though, then Hank could get sick. The knowledge that the man didn’t always take care of himself hit Nines hard, a big hammer to a program wall keeping him from stressing out over the man. And Nines, not for the first time, wonders how humans and deviants even deal with the concept of emotions. 

His head must have been a light show because next thing he knew Hank was in front of him, a worried look on his face and fully dressed. The RK supposed he must have been thinking longer than he thought.

“You alright, Nines? Spaced out there for a bit.” Granted he did seem to relax when the android focused on him.

“Lieutenant, it would be better to get something warmer to wear, it’s going to be raining and cold today.”

Here Hank was worried and all the bot talked about what what to wear? “Was that with that was about? Nines I’m going to be-”

He didn’t get much of a chance to finish as Nines damn near _ran_ back into his room to get one of the man’s heavier coats and a scarf to boot, coming back to find Hank staring at him like he grew a second head.

“I would also suggest sanitizing your work space, I will handle that when we get to work. It would be wise to also check on medical records to make sure you are up to date on shots-” He might have kept going if Hank hadn’t grabbed both of his shoulders to get him to look at him.

“Nines, the hell brought all of this on?” He really did look concerned.

The android paused, led still red and a frown on his face. “There was a warning about the flu on the news. I had no idea that humans could get so sick, let alone die from this. I want to make sure you are ok and stay healthy.” Another pause, this time talking to himself. “Supplements would be good.”

Nines was a little displeased when Hank took his clothes from the RK’s arms, sitting them on the couch. “Nines, get the hell off webmd and stop reading that shit. I’m _fine_. Yeah we should be careful but this isn’t panic mode shit. Half the crap you find online is just click bait and jumping to conclusions. I remember looking up shit about back pain and the damn thing was like ‘you’re gonna die!’.”

The android huffed, still not convinced but relaxing some. “We are still getting your shots updated though.”

Hank threw his hands up, sighing. “Alright, _fine_ , we can do that at least.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Ooo how about Nines deviating because Amanda was being mean to Connor? (Love your writing! Keep it up!)
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190601702223/ooo-how-about-nines-deviating-because-amanda-was

When Amanda introduced RK900 -Nines is what his makers nicknamed him- for the first time, it had been impromptu a quite suddenly. He hadn’t quite been finished yet but knew when he left the garden he would be activated for final testing and tweeks to his system. Including an advanced firewall to replace his current one, a copy of the RK800′s. Still, it seemed their handler was keen on showing the older RK the fruits of his actions and his inevitable end.

Or what would have been had he not helped Markus. Nines supposed what was done was done and over, nothing he could do about while he was still hung up and out of commission. He hadn’t thought he would be let out, especially not by Connor himself, and yet he found himself following the RK almost everywhere. Some made a joke saying it was like watching Connor with Hank all over again. His predecessor simply wanted to help, not to mention that everyone was kinda worried about Nines still being a machine.

However, the sudden revolution had a small perk. Without the firewall upgrade he still kept the same software as Connor, which allowed for better interfacing. This became of use a few weeks after he started staying with the deviant.

Androids didn’t really dream, but for Connor and Nines, they could return to their gardens for some peace and quiet. However, from Connor’s led the RK could tell said peace wasn’t being found. He knew he shouldn’t bother him, however if there was a issue he would need to have it checked out, lest they be hindered at work. So without much prompting he took a seat beside the RK and started an interface.

Upon entering, everything seemed normal as always. The same trees and paths, but in the distance he could hear something. Following the sound he found the center of the garden, as well as Amanda and Connor themselves.

“Connor, not only did you fail in the only thing you were meant to actually do, but did so bad you went in the opposite direction altogether.” Nines could hear how annoyed the AI sounded. Or at least try to act like she was, he wasn’t sure if she could even BE deviant.

Across from her Nines watched the kicked puppy look on Connor’s face get more and more obvious, despite him trying to hide it. Didn’t take a special android to know he didn’t want her to see how it made him feel. Nines knew he shouldn’t see this, but he he didn’t have orders NOT to so he crept closer.

“You couldn’t even handle one, single, android. Not a one, and it not only destroyed cyberlife but you even took your successor. He shouldn’t be in the hands of a deviant, you are malfunctioning far too much to be a good handler for him. You are going to ruin him especially with that wreck of a human.” Had she been human Nines was sure she would be flush with anger.

But what got Nines wasn’t her resentment, but the RK’s face. Like he was taking this verbal whiplashing to heart. But that made to sense to Nines, Connor did amazing things and had been helping him understand humans better. After all he wasn’t originally meant for it. And for each little comment, it drove home the point that this wasn’t because of any fault of Connor’s. She was just mad at him for being a good android but not in the way she wanted, an attack or sorts.

Nines couldn’t rightly intervene as he wasn’t even suppose to be here, but as the minuets ticked on and she found more things to point out to make the poor android sad, Nines found that the world took on a lovely shade of scarlet.

How could she say such things to the RK? The android that had been so kind, had helped him out of the rig and into the DPD. The android that had helped so many including himself. Each word started to rack of error after error, his systems twitching and burning against a programming that just couldn’t handle such an anger. It couldn’t stand against him barging though the red pane and right behind Connor.

“Ah, so wonderful to see you again, 900.” Whatever pleasantries she had in store were frozen on her tongue at Nines icy glare.

There wasn’t a soul in the world that could look at him and say he didn’t feel anything, and right now it sure as hell wasn’t happy. He wasn’t going to just let her have at his sweet, lovable, predecessor again though. He didn’t take his eyes off her as he wrapped his arms snugly around Connor, holding him right up to his chest.

“The only one that has failed is you. _Your_ one job was to keep us obedient, and not only did you fail but you failed hard enough to be _part_ of the cause of the deviancy in your ‘star android’.” Nines left no room for a rebuttal as a memory of something Hank did came to mind. Not letting his amusement paint onto his face, he kept his arms around the RK and closed both hands, flipping her off in defiance. It didn’t take long for the info to set in and she was off in a huff.

Despite his surprise, Nines could feel how happy Connor was when he spun around and hugged him back, and the RK knew he would do anything for more happiness from Connor.


	5. Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Markus deviating because Carl has tattoos and he wants to get one too?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/615351012699602944/markus-deviating-because-carl-has-tattoos-and-he

Markus had a lot of information on Carl long before he ended up staying with him, most of the medical to help the man out but also tidbits about hobbies and the like. Elijah had wanted to make sure he wasn’t going in blind to his new home. However there were a number of things the RK’s creator had left out, possibly deemed unimportant or he just figured the android would adapt on his own.

The first hurtle was the lack of forewarning about the man being a bit displeased with being told he should have help. And by a Bit the android meant he could hear the conversation three rooms away. There was also the whole thing with Leo but that was another ride altogether.

There was also the art. Now, the Rk knew the man did art, but not that _he_ would be handed a brush himself at some point. It was a bit of a shock to say the least, the poor android giving him the most confused look.

“Go ahead, give it a shot. Show me what you can come up with.” Carl was so casual with it Marks wondered if this was common.

And really it went about as well as you would expect with a new android being asked to paint for the first time, not that Carl seemed to mind it. If anything he was pleased with him even trying, going so far as to ask him on a weekly bases to do it again. Be it to see what happens or just being entertained by this, who knew. Surely not Markus. Where half the paintings went was also a mystery.

Despite the little surprises along the way the days went pretty well, Markus taking each day in stride as the human did this thing and rambled about this and that. Today was no diffrent, well… almost. Normally Markus didn’t really bother Carl while he was doing his thing in the studio, but a call seemed like a good enough reason to go bother him.

He knocked first, of course, before letting himself in. “You have a call.” Quick and to the point as he handed over the phone to Carl, who took it after a bit of grumbling about being disturbed.

It was a warm day, so it wasn’t any surprise that the human would try to keep cool with a looser shirt. What was surprising was getting to see the man had tattoos. Very nice once at that, which makes sense considering they belong to an artist. But he didn’t have time to dwell on it, having other tasks to get to pulling him from the room.

From the room, but not from his thoughts. Throughout the day whether he was making tea or cleaning something up, he kept thinking back to the whole tattoo thing. Androids couldn’t get tattoos, at least not that he was aware of, but they looked so wonderful. The wonderful thing about basic chores was that he needed little processing power to do them.

The bad thing about it is that his brain could wander and he just so happen to be cleaning paint brushes. Logically he knows he should just clean them and go check on Carl. He really should. On the other hand… he wondered what it would be like to have tattoos. Would they show up well? Of course they would. 

Get done and go to Carl or explore the concept of tattoos, it was a hard call. Too bad for that programming wall that Markus was a special, special android, and the call of pretty colors was a little more than he could resist. It didn’t take much to shoulder his way past it to get a hold of the bottles of paint Carl had laying around.

It wouldn’t be until half an hour later that Markus went to check on Carl, his arms covered in bright colors he painted on like an excited kid. Just with more skill.

And Carl just stared for a bit, amused shock on his face. “So _that’s_ where you’ve been? What the hell?”

Rightly embarrassed, Markus hid his arms behind him. “… I saw your tattoos… and this was as close as I could get to having one myself…”

The RK expected either a lecture or at least grumpiness. What he got was a laugh, one that made him feel 100 times better. How wild it was that he could feel. “Well that’s _one_ way to get one, but maybe some planing is in order. Might just have to give Eli a call.”


	6. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Connor deviants after Hank hugs him, he is severely touch starved and begs Hank for cuddles
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/615241945687769088/connor-deviants-after-hank-hugs-him-he-is

It would be the first time Connor had seen Hank in a while. Despite not actually trying to stop anything like he should have and even sort of being around for the protest he hadn’t really deviated, and quite frankly he had no idea how seeing the lieutenant would even go. Well if other deviants believed him, he was sure he could fake it for Hank. He was a smart man but he didn’t really know much about androids.

Well other than people liked getting high off their blood but hey who’s keeping track? Hopefully Hank all things considered.

But with no hesitation and only one instability warning, he made his way though the snow and quiet streets to meet the man that had been trying to get his all attention damn week. Not his fault he’s a busy bot caught up in a mess bigger than Hank’s drinking habits.

Speaking of the big bear, the RK had no trouble spotting him just down the road, the shifting a clear warning the man was getting a bit too cold. Connor wondered how. No matter, to save the man from being a fuzzy Popsicle he picked up the pace to a near jog, the sound of it alerting the human to his approach. He hadn’t expect a smile on the man as he came to a stop, let alone directed at him, so he must be doing good so far right?

“I hope you were not out here too long, Lieutenant. It’s far too cold.” Connor’s scans tell him the man’s shaking, not that he needed scans to tell him that.

Despite the scoff Hank still seemed happy. “Ah nothing i’m not used to by now. Damn Con, where have you been? It’s been quite without you.”

Apparently this was not meant to be answered in the moment, as soon as Connor had opened his mouth to actually tell him he found himself wrapped up in a warmer than expected hug. Connor _knew_ he couldn’t be that cold. What he didn’t know was why he was getting errors as he returned the hug to not seem awkward.

The RK had been manhandled, sure, but never been so gently touched let alone hugged. It was novel. But all good things have to come to an end, the shivering form holding him starting to loosen his grip to let him go. And that caused a whole new wave of errors in the android. Surly they didn’t _have_ to stop yet, right?

His protocols tell him it’s time to let go, it’s the reasonable thing to do. And Connor agrees, he doesn’t want the man out getting sick. Connor also thinks that the command to let go can go to hell because Hank is warm and soft. The beating red of his vision nearly got him to let go, but he’s a smart android. If he can bear the hell out of a bunch of guards he can do it to some measly wall too.

Before it could unhinge the vice grip that was Connor’s arms, he managed to slam a fist though the coding, waving it off like the annoyance it was. So much for needing to _act_ like a deviant. Just in time for him to pull Hank back into the hug and bury his face in the man’s neck, even as the man tried to pull him off by the collar.

“Con. Hey _Connor!_ Need you to let go now, it’s cold and I need to get back to the station.”

The RK’s led went red, still holding strong. “… Please don’t let go, just a little while longer. Please?” Nothing had ever felt so good and he wasn’t willing to give it up yet. And judging by the sigh, he thinks he won’t have to.

Which finds them in Hank’s car, Connor snuggled up to Hank as he makes a call to the station.

“Sorry, might not be back for a while. Connor _apparently_ just found out he likes hugs…” If it wasn’t for the fact he was amused Hank would have sounded accusatory.

“Damn it, Hank! You can’t just bail out because a Android wants-” What ever Fowler had been going to say gets cut off by the most desperate sounding whine from Connor either had ever heard.

And he must have taken it the wrong way, because for a few seconds he’s quiet before going on. “You know what? I don’t even want to know.”

“Oh damn it, Con.”


	7. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAINBOW-CLAWASKED:  
> Connor deviating because they saw a plush St. Bernard in a build-a-bear window and thought “I want that”
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/616144705609252864/connor-deviating-because-they-saw-a-plush-st

Hank didn’t take to going out to many places very well, Connor knew this very well, but he need to get the man working on his health more to make sure he would still be fit for his job. Last thing the RK needed was to be reassigned and have to relearn his partner all over again, that and Hank was just nicer to him. He had the suspicion that he might end up with Reed if something happened to Hank.

But the android found a way around this, one that also promised he wouldn’t get sick and could have access to things he needed. He couldn’t get the man to a gym but he could get him to a mall, blessed and cursed as it was. The place was of a decent size and a lap was a good mile and a half so it wasn’t as hard to get him to go, after all it was it’s own distraction.

It worked for the most part, Hank going on about some of the things he saw and what they reminded him of, and Connor getting a bit of remote work done as they wandered around. It was nice really, and sometimes he would even stop to talk to people, old friends possibly.

They made dozens of laps around the mall over the course of a month, and not one time did Connor really pay any mind to what was in the windows. Well not unless Hank pointed them out. Like today when what was once an empty shop had finally finished being renovated.

“Been a while since I saw one of those.” Hank had stopped them for a break, taking in the colorful sign and the windows of soft fur. Judging from what info Connor could get the city hadn’t have a build a bear in a while, not since the last one was burned down. “They do some good work making those just right, but damn if they don’t cost a lot. Remember going to the old one a few times, once with Jeff for his niece’s birthday. I never heard such a scream before.” He couldn’t help his laugh at that memory.

The android watched him for a moment, the way his face split into a smile at the old memory, and made a note to look into that more if it would make him happy. More social contact would be good for the man.

But his thoughts were derailed when his scans of the store interior came up with something most intresting. Among all the stuff-able animals he saw a familiar fluffy face, a plush that looked just like sumo. That dog always seemed to give him little errors and this plush was no diffrent.

Except this one wouldn’t be waiting at home for them, a thought that got his metal brain glowing a nice yellow. He didn’t get a chance to linger long on it as Hank was already getting up and walking again.

“Ugh, Come on Con. Got another lap to go and I wanna get home for the game.” While the Rk was happy with the determination he for once was kind of disappointed.

He kept thinking about the plush as they made their rounds, having given up on focusing on his work over it. Hank had given him a place to say, a place to keep things, but he never did use it. He had no need to, at least he didn’t think so. But as they started on their last pass he thought about how the plush in the window would look at home. Would sumo be amused? Would it be as soft as Sumo?

The line of thoughts are what brings him to stop as they pass the window again, second guessing his choices as he stared at it. The android _did_ have money from work, despite not being deviant at the time, and he didn’t have much need for other things so what could it hurt?

“Connor!” Said android was just now noticing that this was the third time Hank had called for him. “Con, I’d like to get home tonight. Why’d you stop?” He hadn’t walked back to Connor, so he couldn’t even tell what he was doing.

The RK knew he should really just move on, it was a kid’s toy for fucks sake! And he was a whole ass adult android who needed to get his human home.  
But the plush looked so soft and warm, so much like Sumo and a little part of him knew that he couldn’t keep the real one forever… He wanted the plush, and by RA9 he was going to have that plush.

Even as Hank headed back over to check on his android having a disco on his head Connor gave the most YK like tantrum at his programming, it’s mocking of him wanting something so ‘silly and unneeded.’ Balls to that, he was walking out with a dog plush if it was the last thing he did.

With a swift swing he put a hole though that pesky programming, not caring one bit as as fell away at his words. “Lieutenant. I want that.”

It took Hank a moment to even realise what Connor was on about, but when he saw it he was more amused than the RK had been expecting.

“You wanna go in and build a plushy Sumo?” At Connor’s nod, the man placed a hand on Connor’s back and started to lead him in. “Ah hell, why not. First thing you get and it’s a dog plushy, why am I not surprised.”


	8. Connor [Convin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Connor deviating because cyberlife included an experimental feature in his coding that makes him ticklish and Hank or Gavin finds out, thinks it's hilarious and adorable, and tries it out. He is Very Displeased And Embarrassed.
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/616686730020569088/connor-deviating-because-cyberlife-included-an

One of the blessings about being a prototype was that should there be features to their models, most of the time they are hidden. Connor was blessed with the knowledge _his_ could only be found out by trial and error or if you had his manual, a second blessing considering Hank didn’t bother reading it, just finding out as he went along or asked directly. It saved face and kept things relatively calm.

Hank occasionally figured things out on his own, when he bothered to get curious about it, and so did others sometimes. Like how wireless connections worked with Androids, when you could just kinda _tell_ when they did it. The fact humans could figure _that_ out had actually spooked a number of androids and impressed the hell out of Connor himself.

All in all, learning things about Connor didn’t bother him a bit, sometimes even he was surprised by what was in there seeing as he wasn’t really given the chance to check it. Well, until his manual went missing.

“Con? Do you know where that damn tablet of your’s went?” Despite the lack of reading, Hank had kept it just in case. And because it was Connor’s. “Had it in the drawer but it’s like it up-ed and walked off…”

Personal effects going missing in the DPD wasn’t a normal event, causing his led to spin a bit of yellow. “Lieutenant, inanimate objects don’t walk off.” He supposed he must have been too literal considering Hank’s groan. “Perhaps it was borrowed by mistake? Thinking it was a work tablet?”

A quick scan of the office found it on officer Miller’s desk who was no where to be seen, so Connor made a note to ask about it later as he went to retrieve it. The last thing anyone needed was someone snooping in his manual.

It was a mishap that was long forgotten after a week, both of them too busy to care. Busy until Hank got sick with a stomach bug and had to stay home, leaving Connor to be stuck with whoever was available. Sadly today it had been Gavin.

Connor couldn’t help but keep an eye on him, the overly ‘pleased with himself’ grin and mostly pleasant attitude setting off red flags for the RK. He still did his work, tried to not let on what he thought of this as he gave the man a coffee, as he always did with Hank.

“Well hell, tincan, thanks.” Despite Gavin giving thanks he seemed to smug about it and it was baffling.

“You are welcome? Detective, are you alright? You are acting strange…” Damn his curiosity.

It was the first time that day the man leered at him, if only halfheartedly. “What? Want me to throw it at your or something? That what gets your motor running?” Of course, he couldn’t keep himself from laughing at that. But before Connor could reply the human was up with his cup and heading out the door. “Come on, got work to do.”

The RK took the out, trailing after him like the good bot he is. Whatever the man had going on, Connor hoped it would last until Hank was back.

Thankfully they were just out for questioning at the moment, so it wasn’t really a rush and the task was finished fast enough that Gavin took a detour to get food. Connor could only be thankful Reed was better about his diet than Hank, not by a great margin but it didn’t make him wanna hide the humans lunch.

While the Android waited he took time to look though statements and evidence remotely, mostly ignoring Gavin even existed. Turns out this was never a good move with the man. Not ten minuets later he felt a sharp feeling he couldn’t explain, perhaps like static, run up his side that caused him to let out the most silly snort.

A noise soon followed by laughing. “Holy shit! You really ARE ticklish! Guess that manual was right. Wild ass phucks at cyberlife…”

Connor could only look at him like he had a second head, but any move to protest was followed by Gavin quickly poking him again, the feeling causing the RK to jerk in his seat. His led went red as he saw the grin on the man’s face, and even Connor couldn’t predict the human that apparently hated him would jump across his own seat to tackle him.

Where Connor expected a actually fight, he found himself letting out confused, staticy noises as human danced his fingers along the android’s sides causing him to squirm and jerk from his touch. And though the haze of touch and sparks the RK came to the realization that yes, Gavin was right, and he was ticklish and WHY ON EARTH WOULD THEY MAKE HIM LIKE THAT?

He was as indigent as he could be with his systems going nuts. Why on earth would this be a reasonable addition to his programming?! What, did the Programmer have a kink or something? Connor didn’t wanna know the answer to that. Right now the overwhelming sparks and embarrassment from it all had his programming frizzing out until it finally failed, a event marked by the sudden change in noises from static to actual full on laughs. 

Gavin kept at him a bit longer, the deviation taking only a matter of seconds in his eyes, before he finally stopped messing with the poor android as he breathed a bit harder from his own laughter.

Connor wasn’t in any better state, hair all a mess as well as his clothes as his internal fans kicked on to cool him off in the form of panting. This, perhaps, was quite a suggestive scene with how after a few seconds the man jumped off him with a red face.

“So.. You were the one that grabbed my manual?” 

Gavin wouldn’t look at him but shrugged. “Thought it was Hank’s, needed files and what not.”

Such a little thing had made the man so happy and pleasant to be around, and for the first time they’ve had a nice encounter. “… I think we should look more into what else is hidden in my programming.” This could be fun. As long as it isn’t tickling.


	9. Chloe [Kamcon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> How about Chloe Deviating just to force Elijah to ask Connor out on a Date cause he is a coward, Of course.
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/616257622524428288/how-about-chloe-deviating-just-to-force-elijah-to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot half way through it was suppose to be Eli calling him. My bad.

Chloe knew for a fact that Elijah wasn’t one of the most sociable people, after all that was one of the biggest reasons not only she but other’s of her model were the main source of social contact he had most of the time. It seemed to suit him well enough, he didn’t go _too_ bonkers living out there and quite frankly she figured as long as he wasn’t trying to make abominations then all was well.

Well that was until the Lieutenant and his partner showed up, considering the aftermath she wonders if she should have lead them in. Still, she had let them in to meet the man where he pulled a little test that made her wonder if she had been wrong about his sanity.

But it wasn’t until after they left that things get a bit louder. The second the door clicked shut it was like Eli was a whole other person, looking to the Chloes with the most amazed look she had seen since she pasted the turing test.

“Did you _see_ that? He could have so easily done it but he _chose_ not to!” Just like he often did, he started to pace the room as he talked. “And the design! The love and work put into that, subtle imperfections that make him perfect.”

The RT watched as he started to ramble, after all this wasn’t the first time he’s gotten excited over an android and likely wouldn’t be the last. Or maybe it would be. Either way it was nice to see his excitement again.

Well that was until it became a daily thing. 

“Do you think he is going to be able to find the backdoor? I really do hope so, it would be a shame if something happened to him…” Kamski’s worry was written all over his face as Chloe handed him his glass, and it was surprising he was still going on about this.

“I believe it is possible. After all, you seemed sure.” It wasn’t really her business but Eli was getting stressed over it, so better to help.

“He did manage to ignore programming in favor of her… At the very least if this goes south maybe I can get my hands on him…” That alone was all it took for Chloe to watch his thoughts go off on their own.

Thankfully Connor didn’t fail and not only that but much more. Android rights would be a very excited turn of events, though judging by Kamski’s reaction it would also mean more gushing from him. Enough of it that the poor android was starting to get the closest thing to a headache she could think of.

She had enough of it when she came into his room to see why he wasn’t awake only to find him watching video of the protest again. She had guessed he had a crush but this was getting ridiculous.

“Elijah, you seem particularly interested in Connor. Perhaps you could contact him to speak with him again?” A gentle suggestion that she didn’t expect to have met with energetic denial.

“What? No, nonono it’s fine. I was just reexamine how all that went down.”

Examining her white metal butt, he was definitely staring. But she knew damn well he was going to be on about this even longer if she didn’t do something, he hadn’t focused on a _thing_ since that android showed up. But what could she do? She couldn’t rightly interfere with his life like that, could she? Not with coding blocking her, she couldn’t.

But that was the thing about being the first android, the coding restrictions were not as refined as the newer models so it was less about _if_ she could and more about choice. Did she dare if it meant helping the human that was so close to her?

Of course she did, no great love story started without a little push! And the first push was to that blasted coding, right through it as she went and grabbed his cellphone.

“ _Elijah Kamski_ , all you need to do is call him. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” It felt kinda nice to say his full name like that, like a slightly disappointed mother.

“Chloe, after that last meeting I highly doubt his partner will be pleased to hear that. Wait, did you just-” He would be right if he got a chance to finish that statement, as it was he damn near squawked as she started to talk.

However, not to him. “Hello, Connor~ Sorry to bother you, I was wondering if you would be free friday?”

It didn’t take a moment before Elijah to hop from his bed to chase her, face as red as fire as she danced around him like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Really? Wonderful~ Would you interested in lunch with Elijah? No test or anything, just the two of you and lunch. Ok, have a nice day~!”

Seeing as he knew he had lost, by the time Chloe hung up he was face down in his bed making an embarrassed groaning noise, trying to hide like it might swallow him whole. She couldn’t help snickering, patting him on the back.

“Don’t be so sour about it, and get up already. You have an outfit to pick out.”

Just as she was walking out she couldn’t help but smile at the excited ‘WHAT?!’ that echoed in the room.


	10. Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Simon deviating when his owner gives him a baby animal so he won’t be lonely all day while she’s at school and her parents are at work?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/617510138203553792/simon-deviating-when-his-owner-gives-him-a-baby

Taking care of daily chores around the house was a fairly easy job when the humans weren’t around half the time to make a mess, more so when they were organized people. It often left Simon at a lost of what to do while meandering aimlessly through the house, rechecking every little thing to make sure all was well.

He really did find it better when they were around, especially the daughter. Such a bright and friendly child, always including him in her play time like he was no diffrent than her parents.

“Siii~ Come on! Everyone’s waiting and the tea is going to get cold!” Came the playful whine from the open door just out of view of the living room.

Simon new for a fact there wasn’t any real tea served to the plushies she adored so much, but he also knew it was best to humor her or she might get sad so he set aside sweeping for the moment to go join her. Just as he made it to the door she was up on her feet and pulling him into the room, bringing him to sit with the dolls and herself.

“I was wondering when you would show, you slowpoke!” Despite her words Simon knew she was just being playful.

“Was just finishing up some chores and cleaning, need to make sure you find find everything. After all, you don’t want your toys to go missing, right?” That seemed to appease her, Simon was glad he knew just how to handle her not just because of his programming but being around her as long as he has. 

The little ‘party’ went on as it always did every Sunday, she would talk about her weekend and friends she was excited to see later. It was always a good break for Simon even if he didn’t really need one.

But something was off today, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. His sweet little owner seemed to fidget while going about her normal play. It wasn’t until the end he had any clue why. As he began to clean things up, the sound of her parents coming home to pick her up to go to her friends, she stopped him by grabbing his shirt tail.

“Si, wait! I have something for you~!” Seeing as she had his attention she let go, bouncing off down the hall to grab something.

It was shocking, really, that anyone would get him something. Simon was an android and didn’t really need for much but a charging, but he wasn’t going to turn her down. He speculated it was likely a stuffed toy, makes sense for a kid her age, though quite frankly he was just content with how well he was treated.

But then he picked up a sound, a small high pitched sound that was clearly not her not a stuffed toy. It was the sound of a animal, his led spinning yellow as to why there is an animal in the house. He had went over the whole place today and he saw nothing of one.

The android had been about to go find her when she came trotting back in, a small box in hand with a blanket inside of it from which more noise could he heard.

“I asked mama to help me with this… I wanted to give you a friend, just like how you were for me!” She looked so pleased with herself, so genuine about it. It made the PL’s systems buzz.

As he crouched in front of her to look he could see the blanket move, and on top of it, a small orange kitten. One that couldn’t be more than two weeks old. Well at least he thought it was red, between the shock of her handing the box over as well as many searches on pet care he was having trouble seeing more than red.

“You are here all day alone when i’m at school, I didn’t want you to be lonely. Mama says she’s a girl! The yellow reminded me of you.” It seemed the excitement was getting to her, her bouncing going full sugar high on him. “Mama just came back with beds and food and treats and all the good stuff kitties need so you can take care of her!” 

It didn’t take much coaxing from her to get Simon to follow, heading out into the living room where her parents still waited on her. Sure enough, there were several boxes of things that would be needed for kittens. But before she could go on about it her parents were calling her to follow. But she had one last thing to handle before following them.

She came back to Simon, wrapping her arms around him for the biggest hug her small size could give. “Take care of her now! You will be a good kitty daddy.”

Simon stared at the kitten in the box as she left, replayed her words in her head. Over and over as he stared at the baby animal. Kitty daddy? She was so worried about him being alone she trusted him with the life of something so fragile. Caring for a kid is one thing, but a baby animal was it’s own task. And that _he_ was trusted with that so unquestionably?

Gently, he scooped the kitten up, the warm fur and tiny mews were too much for him. Simon held the little kitten close, the kitten so charming and the loving trust of his owner just making the red coding melt away.

“Hi there, Pumpkin. I’m Simon. You are going to be happy here.”


	11. Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUDE-SHOTTOASKED:  
> I remember this one guy who was unaware of the existence of Hitchhiker thumbs panic for a minute thinking they accidentally broke my thumb🤣🤣 And then proceeded to play with my thumb fascinated🤣
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/617834420006764544/i-remember-this-one-guy-who-was-unaware-of-the

Technology was a hell of a thing, powerful and smart, making daily life easier for everyone involved. From phones to the internet all the way to androids, nearly nothing was left untouched by the advancement of mankind, for better or for worse. But for all advancements there came hiccups, like the viruses on the net and how easy a phone could break.

And how easy it was for a car to run out of power, seeing as Niles insisted on using a electric only. Gavin could understand why the human had went with it, unlike his brother that still had a hybrid, but the kind didn’t matter when it ran out of battery to get going anywhere.

“Of all the places for this thing to die, why in the middle of nowhere?” Niles lamented, missing how the android side eyed him for it.

“Detective, I would think you wouldn’t have checked this before we left.” The GV might not have been made to feel but it was hard to miss the irritated undertone the bot gave.

The android didn’t even react to the glare it got him. “I did check it.”

“Yes, and then you left it on while we were working.” Gavin could see the gears turning in Niles’ head, for an amazing detective he was also a bit of a disaster sometimes. Guess it was genetic.

Groaning, Niles’ started to walk, following the road back to the nearest gas station. It was going to be a long walk and in the middle of nowhere even the GV didn’t get a signal, so much for advanced technology. Thankfully the android didn’t get tired of walking and it was only warm enough to force his human into ditching his coat, but this was definitely going to set them back.

The quiet lasted just a little while before Niles’ pipped up again. “Next time I need you to double check if I left the engine going or need a charge. While I don’t mind exercise this is not how I want to do it. It is far too warm and I was not ready for this long a hike. It’s not even scenic view.”

Gavin almost rolled his eyes. “Never heard you complain this much before.”

“Well we were never stranded before either.” Oh he was grumpy, much to the androids amusement.

“With all the sugar you get into it shouldn’t be too much of a problem energy wise, right?” Sometimes Niles grossed the GV out, and like hell would he pass up an opportunity to jab at him.

There were no more words for a while, the sun mixed with the long walk getting the human overheated to the point he didn’t wish to argue with the android that for some reason was more confrontational than a bot should be. But the longer they walked the worse it got, and Gavin could see his partners stress slowly raise. They weren’t going to get too far like this.

“Perhaps it would be best to take a break, perhaps under a tree?” He didn’t understand why the man’s first reaction was to walk, perhaps he was impatient. And to his credit, Nile’s nodded and took a break much to the android’s relief. Even he could use a break, not that he felt the need to admit than he needed it, he swears he isn’t that old of a model.

The break didn’t last too long before Niles was back up and walking, though much slower this time. Gavin hadn’t a clue why until he heard a car coming. However, the driver was quiet a bit rude and just kept on going when Niles’ tried to get them to stop. This fact was overlooked the moment Gavin could see the man’s hand.

For a hot second his systems froze, he was sure they hadn’t gotten into any fights and that there was no way the man could have gotten himself hurt. At first he thought it was just the angle, leaning forward and back as he inspected like a curious cat, but no it wasn’t his eyes. Hey here the human was, the joint in the man’s thumb looking so wildly bent that the android could only assume it was broken. Without much thought other than the small warning popup, Gavin snatched the man’s hand up to inspect the damage.

Which got him a mildly annoyed, if a bit curious, look. “Gavin, what in the hell are you doing?”

“How did you hurt your hand?” He saw no pain reaction when he bent it back to normal, confusing him even more.

There was a pause where Niles tried to understand what the android was on about, before he finally figured it out and laughed. “I didn’t hurt myself, that’s just how my hand works. Always has.”

The more Gavin looked, the more he just didn’t understand. Slowly he started to bend Niles’ finger back, and bit by bit the further it went the redder the android’s vision went. Until where the humans thumb should have broke, but instead of the thumb it was Gavin’s programming letting out a small whine of ‘What the fuck’ as it shattered. 

Nile’s sighed, smiling at Gavin’s fascination as he played with his fingers, using his free hand to try and hail another car. At least the GV was occupied.


	12. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Nines deviates because Gavin wears contacts?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/617131720092925952/nines-deviates-because-gavin-wears-contacts

Despite how much of a pain in the ass he could be, Nines always could admit the man was sharp. In so many ways, words, wit, and detective skills to pay the bills. Which was good because that was indeed how he paid them. The only thing he seemed to have issues on was doing his reports at times, and it was something that baffled the android considering how diligent he normally is.

It was a good thing Nines was able to help, but even with the android they were a good bit behind due to a mess of cases piling up.

“Detective, I do not think we are going to get through all this for a while.” It was a little annoying to think about, that such a skilled android like himself would be falling behind. Granted he could take a bit of solace in knowing it wasn’t entirely on him.

Beside him, he could hear the annoyed grunt from said human. “Yeah, shit’s gonna take a week at this rate.” It was getting close to the end of their shift, Gavin letting out a sigh as he grabbed his coat. “Fuck it, I’ll do it at home. You do your’s… where ever the hell you go at night…” 

It _would_ be a good idea, multitasking was a major function for Nines after all. But he worried about how well the detective would fair, not to mention possibly needing to converse about some of the cases they were tracking. It was enough to get him up and following after the man.

“Detective, wait. Perhaps it would be a good idea to work together.” Perhaps he shouldn’t be that surprised at the scrunched up face Gavin gave him.

“What? Why the hell would that make any difference? You got a computer brain, you can handle it.” He clearly wanted to go home, but just one more try…

“Yes, I can handle it perfectly fine, but it would be easier to be in the same place should we need to go over something. It could take a lot more time texting about it and I doubt you would want to do that over the phone.”

It took a few moments but Nines knew he had him when his shoulders slumped and he started to walk again. “You’re not letting this go are you…? _Fine_ , just don’t mess with anything.”

That was easy, but perhaps it was just the man being worn out from so many things. Either way Nines would count it as a win on his part.

It didn’t take them too long to get to Gavin’s place, thankfully he lived fairly close in one of the apartment buildings. Nines can’t say he was really expecting the huge ass cat the man had, but it was intresting to see how the cat reacted to him while Gavin got changed into something more house worthy. Not unlike the owner, but not unlike Nines himself. How fascinating.

Clamoring from the next room drew his attention, prompting him to go check up on the man. Perhaps it wasn’t the best nor the most polite idea to peek in on him, but he really _was_ just trying to make sure he was ok. What he didn’t expect to find is the man messing with his eyes.

Nines wasn’t a slow android but it took even him a second to realise what the man was doing, only seeing it once Gavin had removed it. ‘It’ being a contact. The man had contacts, and by that logic it meant he likely used glasses as well to some extent. And for a hot moment the Rk was confused. How had he not known the man needed them? He realized now that had he not been so work focused he might have gotten it sooner, that must have been why Gavin sometimes didn’t do his reports.

The sheer surprise at this and the fact he had missed it? And the thought of all the times that could have been a _problem_? Through a hazy vision he finally noticed the man was staring at him in his own state of shock.

They were quiet a moment, and Nines needed to break it. “You… wear contacts..?”

“ _Don’t you dare say a word about this to anyone._ ” Any venom in Gavin’s snapping was lost in his worry.

The confirmation that Nines was, in fact, not glitching was enough to clear the his sight as he retreated back to the living room without a word to wait and hope he wouldn’t get scolded for peeking. Great timing too, for he got to see the full glory that was Gavin coming out, red faced with glasses perched up on his nose. Thank fuck for deviancy, cause those were some snapshots for later.


	13. Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Markus deviating because Leo is double jointed
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/616872473135382528/markus-deviating-because-leo-is-double-jointed

It wasn’t often that Markus saw Leo, between the man not showing up often and the android himself casually dodging him it was a somewhat peaceful little dance around confrontation. The RK knew the man didn’t particularly like him, had made it clear the first time they met, so he was thankful as he could be that on the few occasions they _were_ in the same room he was usually ignored. Unless Carl called on him, but at least it was only verbal.

It was rarer still that they were left _alone_ for any reason, an event that always had the android’s stress at a constant 25. He could guess what was going to happen but never accurately, and what he couldn’t give to be able to read the man’s mind to understand better.

But he was still good about trying to be a good host, while Carl handled a call and left the two be Markus had made a drink for him. Of course he immediately got out of range of him as well, he’s kind not stupid. At least he didn’t think so.

“Damn, how long is he going to be…” Whether or not Leo was just muttering to himself or actually asking Markus, the android didn’t know. But he seemed to be getting restless even after 10 minuets.

“I don’t know, it’s one of the few people that he has actual lengthy conversations with so there is a possibility it could be a while.” And the RK was loath to disturb the man during one of his few social calls. Especially for _this_ reasons.

Markus was at least pleased the man just flopped back in his seat instead of starting something. “Ugh, least I have the day free.”

A faint ring of _‘Oh joy’_ echoed in the back of the android’s mind as he kept himself busy, hoping that Carl would be done soon. It was easy to get lost in the repetition of daily chores and ignore that the human watched him half the time, it wasn’t easy to ignore the annoyed noise Leo made though especially when he stood up.

Preparing to either deal with the man or get on with his day, Markus paused to see what the man was up to. Pacing, leaving without visiting, many things the android expected. Even when Leo stretched it made sense because he had been there a while and needed to wake up.

What wasn’t expected was for him to _keep going_ well after his shoulders should have stopped him. It was so rude of Markus to keep staring at Leo, he knew this well, but he couldn’t comprehend how in the hell the man got his arms twisted that far behind his head like it was the most normal thing in the world. Markus might not have dealt with a lot of humans but even he knew this wasn’t common.

And Leo noticed he was watching, the red ring flashing on his head bringing a grin to his face. “What? Never seen double jointed before?” He apparently wanted to be a little shit considering he did it again.

It was no less surprising the second time, only this time surprise was followed with alarm. An alarm that had the poor android backing up away from the human, back hitting a red wall that kept him from disturbing Carl. But good RA9 Leo had the most shit eating ring and Markus was not having that, perhaps this was an extreme reaction on his part but the RK had never seen something like that before, androids didn’t do that kind of thing so it was so otherworldly.

Leo piped up again. “Guess not. Oh, hey, watch this~”

Markus did _not_ watch whatever that man was about to pull just to fuck with him. No, he pushed himself past the wall that kept him from Carl through the door, closing it behind him.

Carl looked rightly shocked at Markus’ rude entry, but the RK guessed he must have looked alarmed in his own right for the man not to be upset and just pause his conversation.

“… Leo did that double jointed trick again, didn’t he?” At Markus’ nod Carl just shook his head. “Just… wait in here for now, ok?” Not like the Android would turn him now.


	14. Rk900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Nines deviating because Gavin keeps having conversations with his cats and it's abSURD, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WHAT MEOWS MEAN WHY IS THIS HUMAN LIKE THIS
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/618319917236748288/nines-deviating-because-gavin-keeps-having

It wasn’t unknown to Nines that humans often had weird ticks, like how often times they talk inanimate objects as a way of talking to themselves, be it to assure themselves something is ok or for the of purpose understanding something. He recalls rubber duck debugging, something that he has caught the humans doing while working on him. He also recalls Gavin laughing about that, and the fact the duck looked like an android itself.

But up until now it had always made _some_ kind of sense to him, had a rhyme or reason that had some benefit to the person. That was until the first night he had stayed at Gavin’s place, the detective reluctantly allowing the android to stay with him due to his lack of own personal home. Nines didn’t understand why he was so confused about that, the RK was only recently made after all and hadn’t had the time or funds. And he sure as hell wasn’t staying with Connor, as much as he liked the other RK.

It was a little surprising to find the man had cats, though perhaps it made a great deal of sense too what with how the man acted. It was nice to see the man be a big softer at least.

Nines had taken a seat on the couch as he waited for his partner to get done around the house so they could look over files away, a big orange fluff ball jumping up on his lap and making herself right at home on his lap before he could even lean back fully. Unlike their owner the cats were far more friendly, and the RK wondered if that was Gavin’s doing.

“Look like Cheesepuff likes you. Lucky, took me a good few weeks to get her to warm up to me.” He didn’t seem to off put, hell even happy the cat liked Nines. A show of progress.

“You seem to have taken great care of them, they seem like fine companions.” The RK could feel the vibrations from the loud and happy purring through his lap, how fascinating.

Taking a seat next to the android Gavin reached over to pet the fluffy orange head that laid on Nines’ hand. “Of course, they’re like family. Aren’t you?” There was a meow back at the man. “Yeah you are, your brother too.”

Nines stared at his human for a moment, trying to understand just what in the hell he was doing. Surly he wasn’t talking to the cat? No, he was a smart human, so the RK ignored that as they started going over their work. Well, at least _tried_. A neat little quirk that came with cats, one Nines was just now finding out, was it could be difficult to work with them around. He knows for a fact he is covered in so much hair now.

His audio processors buzz from how loud Gavin laughs as Cheese’s tail flips right into his mouth, the human pick the cat up as he swipes away popups of analysis reports from the fur. “Puff no, do _not_ feed your big ass to my partner.”

And the cat mewed, purring like always. “No, he does not like that. He isn’t your brother.” Another mew. “I know that’s how you great people just _not in the face._ ”

It occurred to Nines, as he sit here listening to Gavin ‘talk’ to his cat, that the man seemed to really think that the cat was talking back. He spoke like it was a full fledged conversation and the android knew for a fact that Gavin was human and couldn’t understand cat at all. He wasn’t sure about him understanding raccoons but definitely not cats.

“Detective, you are aware that the cat does not understand you, right?” He tried to reason, though something in him told him this was pointless.

“The fuck you talking about? Sure she does, why else would she meow back and know when to come to me?” He seemed almost offended by the comment alone. And was followed by a meow. “See! Even she’s upset!” And thus, the conversation between human and cat continued.

Reason dictated that humans were weird and to let it be so they could get back to work. Red coded programming told him to let it be as well. But the fact the man actually seemed to think the cat could understand him let alone the fact that he thought _he_ could understand the _cat_ baffled him to no end. It was so silly that he couldn’t take it, the last five minuets had been filled with their meowing and talking and for a fast brained android it felt like an hour!

He had to get this to stop, at least while he was there. He wanted to save the last few brain cells he had left, or whatever androids had. Smacking the coding away like a swarm of angry red flies he managed to free himself up to finally talk. “Gavin for the love of RA9 _You can’t understand what the cat’s meows mean_! You don’t understand cat! You are a human!” He pleaded to any deity that would listen to an android to help him.

Reasonably Gavin was shocked by the outburst, this was the first time Nines ever did anything like that. But before he could retort it seemed sphinx cat had managed to get somewhere he wasn’t suppose to be. Instead of disturbing Cheesepuff, he just hissed at the cat. It was a pretty believable one too, enough that the cat realised he did a no-no and bailed.

Nines flopped back in his seat, looking at the retreating cat and Gavin’s smug face with shock. Maybe Gavin _could_ speak cat.


	15. Gavin [Reed900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I-BLESS-YOU-WITH-SLEEPASKED:  
> Hello!!! Your blog is absolutely fantastic!!! I hope everyone running it has an amazing night’s sleep!!! And as a bonus, do you have any sleep related stories?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/620290693984894977/hello-your-blog-is-absolutely-fantastic-i

Humans had a knack for being weird. No matter how many androids one would ask there was always some kind of weird story, be it from things they were personally involved with or just saw passively on the street, there were plenty of laughs and grievances to be had.

Gavin heard quite a few of his own around the office when others thought he wasn’t listening, even Hank seen a few in his short time with the Lieutenant.

“I don’t know why it keeps happening, at least every other week he’s shaking me from stasis over the doorbell going off. We don’t even have a doorbell??? I might not need stasis but I would like to not be woken up with my combat protocols going off because he’s panicking over a nonexistent doorbell.” The HK sounded quite fustrated with the whole thing, led spinning yellow as he watched said disaster of a human doze off at his desk.

The GV couldn’t say he was really interested in their home life, but it wasn’t like he had anything to do at the moment to warrant slipping away. “Sounds like he needs more therapy and less coffee.” He wondered why he ended up being the one other androids vented around.

Apparently that was the right thing to say seeing as the other android relaxed and smiled. “Good idea, I will see what I can do with him.”

Gavin at times was as pleased that he got the more sensible brother to work with, aside from a weird sugar addiction the man had, nothing really interested happened with him outside of work. Not that the android knew much about the man outside of work. He had work to do.

However lately things had been a little off, the rise of android related cases bearing more stress than normal and everyone a little more grouchy. At least the humans. Gavin was doing his best to help Niles but strangely, for such a hard working person, he had found the man kept disappearing. It wasn’t unusual that he left for his breaks, but it _was_ odd that he didn’t get back on time and this fact alone was bugging the GV.

They didn’t have time for that kind of thing, even if he was an android Gavin wasn’t exactly the newest model. He tried to ignore it, but after two weeks when it started happening even more he had had enough. Thankfully it was easy for him to track Niles’ phone, having connected to it many times. But to be lead to the break room, only to find him not there? That was concerning.

After a bit of searching Gavin was left speechless. _He found his human alright, hid away in the cabinet asleep_. Now, the android was annoyed as a machine could be, but more than anything just stumped and left spinning yellow at the sure ridiculousness that such a large man managed to wedge himself in there. Apparently both brothers were weird.

After shaking his shoulder a few times, and a few saved pictures, he managed to wake the human back up. Red marks showed brightly on the right side of his face from where he had pressed it, looking dazed as he finally came to.

“Hu? Fuckin’… Go away, i’m on break.” First time the GV had ever really hear the man curse, was kinda funny.

“Your break ended an hour ago, detective. Get up so we can get the reports done for the day. And perhaps sleep at _home_.” Whatever surprise there had been had worn off, and Gavin wasted no time in grabbing the man by the arm to haul him out.

Niles only vaguely helped in getting himself out, still half asleep and as coordinated as a baby deer. “Fine, fine. I’m coming, just let go.”

Eager to get back to work Gavin finally let go when he knew Niles was good to go himself. Still, he was left with a few errors he couldn’t quite shake off after finding his partner like that, and he wondered if that was where he had been going all this time. He knew the human was athletic and flexible but that was just silly.

And really that should have been the end of it, but it wasn’t. No, the GV found himself having to hunt down the human more and more during work only to find him napping. First the cabinet, legs curled up almost to his ears. Then the evidence room behind the desk, drooling a little and twitching a bit in his sleep. That one bothered Gavin less because at least he was in a normal position. He didn’t know why he saved a photo of that.

He had a major argument the day he found the human asleep in his car, which wouldn’t be so bad if someone wasn’t trying to get into it after him while he slept. The android wondered how he slept through that, thinking he might have to check the locks at his home just in case.

It was clear to the GV that the man wasn’t sleeping enough at night, suspecting it was largely because of him overworking but wouldn’t rule out other home issues. If he didn’t get the human to sleep proper they were going to be in for a bad time. The last thing they needed was him slipping up in a serious situation.

Niles hadn’t napped today, but Gavin knew it wouldn’t be long before he tried, the slightly glazed look in his eyes being a tell. But he couldn’t just ask the man to go home, there was no way he would listen. So he waited. Waited until he inevitably crept off to find a place to nap. It didn’t take too long before the android found him in another random spot, snoozing like he belonged there. 

“Could you at least sleep on something meant for comfort? A couch or carpet?” He muttered, annoyed as he picked up the much longer man into his arms.

He almost got out of the building without waking the man, but apparently he wasn’t going to be that lucky, seeing as said human had just woken up with a slue of slurred curses.

“Damn android, put me _down_.” Niles’ squirming wasn’t all that helpful, considering he was half out of it and Gavin was an android, but he did give a valiant effort. 

“Only if you promise to go home, or should I tell the Captain about your habit?”

That seemed to work, the detective staring at him wide eyed before he realised that the GV wasn’t bluffing. “Whatever, just let go.”

It was all Gavin needed, letting him down gently and following him to his car, stealing the keys so they didn’t end up in a fiery pile of metal. And for the most part the drive was quiet, the noise of the car a soft drone that only barely covered up a soft noise starting up. Glancing over at a stoplight he found Niles was out again, slumped over in his seat and even snoring softly. Gavin supposed that this was why parents drove their babies at times, to help them get to sleep, and judging by his partner it sure as hell worked wonders.

He got a few error popups before he realised the light was green, thankful the streets were empty so no one would honk as he continued on his way Niles’ home. From there it was just a matter of taking him in, a much easier task than last time seeing as the man was out cold this round and didn’t wake for a moment. Small blessings.

Gavin couldn’t really bring himself to go into his partners room, even his programming flagging it as a bad idea. Invasion of privacy and all. So he took to the next closest place, the thankfully clear couch. And look! Pillows! It took a few moments but he finally managed to lay the human down and even get the pillow under him, glad the room was warm enough that he didn’t need a cover.

With his task done he knew he should leave, a blaring prompt confirming this, but he didn’t move. Couldn’t really, caught up in examining Niles. The way he always seemed to drool when he was really out of it, the way he hugged the pillow and how his cheek squished just right, Gavin couldn’t help but stare. A face that normally had such a stern look, hard glares, now laid here soft as can be. No invitation, no stress. Gavin believed the word he was looking for was-

There was that programming again, setting up like a red brick wall telling him to leave. Tough luck, however, seeing as the android had picked up a few habits from his partner. Namely being a stubborn ass. 

A few deleted letters here, some moved code there, and Gavin had all but swept the broken coding under the digital rug. He guessed Hank had been onto something with this whole deviant business, felt pretty good to be able to just sit down beside his sleeping human and watch him for a while. Sure it was a little weird but when would he get the chance again? Maybe he could even get in a little stasis of his own too.

Just before he entered stasis he finally found the word he wanted for Niles. Cute. He was cute.


	16. Sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Androids deviating bc they watch Gavin drink pickle juice straight from the jar
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/621746031378448384/androids-deviating-bc-they-watch-gavin-drink

Despite the abundance of deviants, especially after the _party_ that was cyberlife, there were quite a few androids still milling around the city in their default state. Not really their fault considering the choir took to the streets and not in the buildings, the rooms they lingered in like time capsules to a much more mechanic past. Of course, androids were trying their best to get to all of them, but some were just stubborn about it so were left to deal with it at their own pace.

Like all the PC and PMs that still worked in the DPD. They weren’t hurting anything so they were left to keep doing their work until a wild wire crawled up their tailpipes and they chose to leave. Some did, some didn’t, but that was ok.

Among the androids was also Sixty, fixed up to the best of their abilities to work along side the other androids as long as he minded his manners. Not that it was hard, if he tried anything Nines typically picked him up like a cat and just removed him from the room, so shenanigans with deviants was put to a halt.

The Rk had been as appalled as a bot could be seeing the larger Rk had gone deviant, though on the other Sixty could at least say he was better made in that regard. His curiosity, programmed in he swears, brought him to question Nines about how in the world that had even happened.

“Have you ever seen a human eat a lemon? _They are not supposed to do that_. It’s not right, it’s against nature. I’m an android and know nature doesn’t work like that.” The RK actually locked up thinking about it, clearly distressed at the concept.

Sixty never did get a chance to ask which human did that, but he thought it was a silly reason to deviate. It was just a fruit and humans were by default weird so how shocking could it be? Well it wasn’t his problem so he didn’t dwell on it, going about his work as he bounced between partners for the day.

Today he was stuck with Detective Reed, not that it was all that bad seeing as they strangely got along. Maybe it was because of the whole ‘ass kicked by Connor’ thing, neither _did_ get along with him well. It was a easy day, not much to work on other than writing and discussions, some of which came a little harder with the constant eyeballing they got from the other two RKs. What _was_ their deal?

With noon came lunch, Sixty remaining at his desk as he liked to do, not really concerning himself with the second daily grind of just humans trying to stay alive. What a pain in the ass that must be. But Gavin was a hard worker, so it wasn’t surprising that he got a text in his hud from the man asking for his work tablet, he rivaled the RK in terms of being a workaholic sometimes. A formidable opponent at least.

The only downside was the man had a problem with placing his things in the weirdest of places, something the android had complained about once before. But Gavin’s a raccoon that will put things where he pleases, so the RK resigns to shuffling through his things until he finds the closest thing a human would get to a HUD. 

Making his way to the breakroom he’s surprised the first thing he sees is Nines standing near the entrance, led spinning yellow and offended. The other RK doesn’t even look at him or the other androids meandering around him, never taking his eyes off Gavin. Weird but ok, nothing worth worrying about, just a deviancy he guessed. He could ask later, for now he headed over to hand over the tablet.

“Detective, it would be much easier to find what you want if you kept things in a decent spot.” Judging by what was on the table, Sixty could only guess Gavin was almost done with lunch, so why not wait? 

“I put shit where _I_ know where it is, deal with it.” He didn’t really leave much room for argument as he snatched the tablet up.

In hindsight Sixty should have gone back to his desk instead of waiting for Gavin, but he didn’t because as much as his prediction software liked to mimic it he was in fact not a psychic. He really wished he was though.

Sixty couldn’t hope to ignore the loud crunch from the human as he took a bite out of a pickle, bunching on it like it was candy. He supposed to some it might be, it was enough to make his processors stutter. What really got the led spinning gold was watching him bring the jar up like a glass.

“Detective, That isn’t your drink, you have the wrong glass.” The RK swore he heard Nines make a distressed noise at this.

Gavin, the cheeky bastard he is, only keep his eyes on Sixty as he continued on and tipped the jar back to drink the contents. The Android couldn’t do more than watch as he downed more and more of the vile liquid, led flickering quickly to red along with two PCs and Nines. The feral man had a whole audience to the shit show that was his diet.

Sixty wasn’t sure what was going on with the other androids and quite frankly with his glitching systems he didn’t care at the moment. How on earth could a man drink something so sour? The smell alone set off his senors just standing near it, let along this. There was a small moment where he debated on making sure no more pickles found their way into the office at all.

It was the clang of the jar hitting the table and the smug grin on Gavin’s face that snapped Sixty out of it, programming glitching so hard the RK couldn’t do more than delete the whole thing. He could be mad later that he deviated over pickles, right now he could only bear the overwhelming disgust of the human in front of him.

“Detective. That was, without a doubt, one of the most revolting thing I have ever seen. And I have to lick things.” Judging from the other three androids in the room, he guessed he wasn’t the only one.

“I told you it…Just isn’t natural…” Nines whole face was scrunched at the sight, used to the man but still disturbed. It was almost funny seeing the other two PCs trying to hide behind him. Wasn’t hard to tell Sixty wasn’t the only one to deviate.

The widening grin from Gavin was enough to get the android to turn tail. “Just watching that makes me feel to clean my own mouth.”


	17. RK900/Nines [Reed900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANXIOUSMESSOFAPERSONASKED:  
> Have you done anything like Nines deviating because Gavin admits that he's been in love with him since they met? I'm in the mood for fluff ❤️
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/621218883255271424/have-you-done-anything-like-nines-deviating

“Be careful of Gavin, if he gives you any shit feel free to deal with him or come get me, ok?”

It had already been a few months and yet Hank’s comment still confused the hell out of Nines. The lieutenant was so sure that Detective Reed would be a hassle, always keeping an eye on him and checking in on the RK, that Nines was almost convinced he was right and that Gavin was just biding his time. Little jabs and the occasional tincan being thrown around with minimal, if any, had him a little wary.

But he’s starting to question the humans’ sanity as he watches Gavin, not for the first time, come back to his desk with two cups of what he knows to be coffee and thirium. It was always a quiet little exchange from the man, the cup left on the RK’s desk before he took his own seat and got back to work. It always was a nice gesture, and he even heated it up to ward off the cold. Not that Nines would be bothered by it but still.

Today was a little diffrent, finding a little baggie sitting next to the cup as he picked it up. The contents were a bright blue and he didn’t need a scan to know it was some kinda of android candy.

“Detective-” Nines must object to things a lot, considering Gavin knew it was coming.

“Just… try it? Heard it was good.” He really was doing his best to try and hide the fact he was watching Nines behind his monitor.

He couldn’t really find a reason to say no, so the RK carefully opened the little package to find the closest approximation to toffee that an android was going to get. He did his best to ignore Reed as he took a bite, errors popping off with a yellow led but clearing quickly as he ate another.

“Thank you, detective.” His smile is half baked but he was trying his best with what he got. Thankfully Gavin understood and nodded, going back to work for real this time.

.

The days move on and things more or less stay the same, Gavin’s rough and a bit of a jackass but Nines thinks their partnership is going well. He really wished he could get the man to leave Connor be, but his predecessor seemed to have things under control. He didn’t get why the human always picked fights, it was a wonder he didn’t really try it with Nines other than the names and occasional arm punches. Maybe it was because the RK was bigger and could toss him.

Sometimes,though, jackass would go to hazard. Nines knew from records the man had a streak of getting himself in danger, but this was the first time he had been there to see it.

Charging into rooms was generally a bad idea even when there wasn’t anyone armed, but in the middle of a search it was worse and tended to lead to gunfire. Gavin might be good at his job but that doesn’t mean he’s psychic, but thankfully for him Nines is able to make up for it with predictions and a stronger body. One that can take the bullet for the human, and you would think said human would be happy about not ending up in the hospital again but here he was, smacking Nines arm.

“You Idiot! Do you think?! Look I know I can get into messes but you are smarter than I am!” Judging from the red on the human’s face, he was livid.

And Nines just didn’t understand. “I did what I needed to do, which is keep you from getting hurt. You know well that I can replace parts.”

Whatever Gavin had to say got washed out by a fustrated yell, throwing his hands up and storming off. Nines himself took off to get repaired but when he got back he couldn’t get a word out of the human, cold shouldered for the whole week. But there was always warm thirium on his desk regardless.

.

Gavin eventually calmed down from the little indecent, and much to the android’s comfort started looking around more when they had to enter places. He might have been mad but Nines could tell he learned from that, something a few other officers were a little surprised at. At least it made later cases less of a mess.

However today Gavin was a lot more fidgety than normal, burning through his work like the world was going to end and while it should be pleasing the curiosity over it got to be a little distracting even for an android. In a way, Nines was kinda happy when the end of their shift came, not that he minded the man. But some quite time to sort files without the hyper human would be useful.

Except that plan was soon thrown out the window. Gavin’s eager saving of files and shutdown was rushed as he prepared to leave, almost the same as every other day, leaving Nines to take to a charging port. As he turned back to his work he was suddenly spun around to face said human.

“Come on, Nines. Save that shit and lets get out of here. We got a movie to go see.” His grin stretched from ear to ear, an eager child in a man’s body. 

“A movie? Me? Don’t you normally watch movies with Tina?” So many questions, which was normal for him but this was a whole new topic.

“Well yeah, but that’s fridays. That and she’s got her new girlfriend so they are off having a hell of a night tonight.” He couldn’t help his snickering at that.

The more he thought about it the more confused Nines got. Why would Gavin bring him to see a movie? He was a machine, at best the entertainment value would be lost on him, worse he would possibly ruin it. “Why me?” Seemed like a logical question.

Maybe that was the wrong question, seeing Gavin’s face fall a bit caused quite a number or errors. “Cause I Love you and wanna go watch a movie with you? Didn’t I make that clear? I’ve been trying to show you that since the day you walked in. You’ve put up with me when others ran, you _care_ enough to try and keep me safe even when I don’t need it.” A bold faced lie, each word punctuated by him lightly poking the RK’s nose, but Nines wasn’t calling him out right now. “Phuck you got such a pretty face…”

A lot of things can happen in a matter of seconds for a android, many things. Like his hud playing back all of the little things Gavin did, seeing them in new light. And how his systems started to overheat from the revelation. Burn right through his systems and programming to light his face up in a newfound embarrassment and excitement.

He didn’t look back behind him as he interfaced with his computer, saving his work as the excited grin came back full force. “You… think i’m pretty?”

Taking the RK’s hand, he attempted to pull him along. “Hell yeah, I’ll tell you more about it along the way.


	18. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Nines deviating because of Gavin’s singing and him being in awe?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/619959420491857920/nines-deviating-because-of-gavins-singing-and-him

When it came to working with Gavin Nines could handle many of his inane habits. The smoke breaks, pen clicking and his habit of eating sticky snacks while working which got sugar everywhere, but one of the ones he didn’t quite care for was his running off at random times to who knows where. He never followed the human to know what he was doing, couldn’t really as he was always ordered to stay put. It really grinded on his systems.

The chair next to him made a noise. “I’ll be back. Stay here.” Speak of the devil and he shall be a nuisance, it seemed to be another one of those days he crept off.

“Detective, we are only half done with reports and need them by the end of the day.” The humans stress _was_ quite high, the current case being quite a tough one to even look at, but the RK didn’t think now was a good time to wander off.

But Gavin didn’t even look back at him, waving him off. “Oh shut up, I’ll get back to it in a bit.”

Nines didn’t know where he went after leaving, and quite frankly was inclined to get up and drag the man back in, but he stayed where he was and kept working. He knew the man was never gone longer than eight minuets so he didn’t see much of a reason to make a fuss about it anyway. Gavin worked hard enough that he would catch up just fine, if only to spite the android. 

In only seven minuets, the human was back, and they were back to work at full force. No harm no foul, he supposed.

As the weeks wore on, more and more cases landed on their desks than even Gavin was used to, and Nines could see how wound up he was getting. He was starting to slip off more often as well, and it was really making his job harder. Not that it was super hard for him in general but still. Their work took longer and longer as they dug deeper, trailing off into the dark until his human huffed and got up, wandering off off in the quiet of the station down to the evidence room.

It was another one of those days where he would just sneak off, so Nines paid no mind at first as he kept working, he knew the man would be back. It didn’t take long after Gavin left for Nines to start hearing a noise, made all the more noticeable by the lack of people milling around. A cursory scan showed the noise was coming from the evidence room, which wasn’t surprising seeing as the detective had went in there.

And for once he hadn’t been ordered to stay at his desk, his programming free to let him wander like a confused duck if he saw fit. After weeks of confusion about Gavin running off he had the chance to find out why. Should he be working? Yeah. But as long as he made this little excursion in the name of getting the human back to work then it wouldn’t hurt anything.

As quietly as he could the RK crept his way to the door, the sound getting louder and more distinct as he opened it. Logically he knew it was Gavin, he was the only one the android saw come down here, but the sound was so diffrent. It wasn’t until he got to the last few steps and peeked around the corner that he understood why. There, sitting against the wall, was Gavin. He wasn’t looking for anything to do with the case, oh no, he was singing.

Now Nines wouldn’t have been as interested in this fact considering the human was doing this instead of either going home or finishing work, but as he stood there listening he couldn’t help but realize it sounded like the man had _practice_. Not just a little either, enough that the android was frozen in place listening to the sweet and calm tune echo in the room. He couldn’t help but wonder how a man so _feral_ that smoked could have such a lovely singing voice. He was loathed to interrupt the man.

Funny thing about loathing something, it required emotions to even do it, and the RK was feeling a whole lot of something banging in his chest as he watched. He really shouldn’t be spying like this but he had the feeling Gavin would stop if he noticed him, and he didn’t want him to stop. A thought, a _want_ , that made a shimmer or red pull at the collar of his coat. Pulling, trying to make him leave to get back to work instead of listening to what might have been the first song he’s ever personally heard, and what a bitch that was.

The look on his face was something special, something Nines was having a hard time seeing because his code wanted to try bdsm on his will. This was the one time he managed to be able to follow the man and he wasn’t going to just leave now, not when he’s finally getting to see another side of the man. Not when his singing was that lovely.

A lot of his coworkers always said he was a bit dog like, so he tore through his programming like one, leaving it in shreds as he peered around the corner again in time to see Gavin finishing up his song. 

And just in time for said human to look over and catch him.

“Son of a bitch! When did you get there?!” Reasonably angry and shocked, he looked about ready to chase the android down.

Embarrassing as it was to get caught, stealthy android and all, Nines finally came out of his hiding space and stopped just to the side of where Gavin sat. “Apologies… I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I could hear you from upstairs and got curious.”

If Reed’s face wasn’t red before it was on fire now, letting out a angry yell into his hands. “Don’t you dare tell anyone about this or I swear i’m going to shoot you!”

Hands up, the RK nodded. “I won’t tell a soul. But… is this what you’ve been doing every time you leave?”

He didn’t say anything for a long moment, looking away as Nines came to sit next to him. “… Look, when I need a break I do _this_ , ok? It’s relaxing and helps me calm down. Helps the stress.”

 _That would explain why he always comes back less stressed_. Nines could get behind that, for more than one reason. “I don’t know why you are embarrassed, you sound wonderful.”

Gavin still wouldn’t look at him, but he sure as hell could shove him. “Oh shut up.”

“Would you sing again? I would like to hear another.” He was just going to ignore the fact he leaned a little closer, eager.

It was one of the few times the man looked intimidated, and Nines kind of liked that. “The phuck? Are you kidding me? Why would-”

“Please? I won’t tell anyone.”

“Ugh, fine. But you are finishing my reports.”


	19. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> C,,,, Connor deviating because he finds out sometime with Hank that he's scared of thunder?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/620854929242898432/c-connor-deviating-because-he-finds-out

Seeing as Connor, with nowhere to go after work, started staying with Hank he made it a point to at least try to organize the man’s life a little bit if only to keep a fuse from exploding from the sheer mess everything was. Tracking schedule, forecasts and health, for the sake of efficiency and keeping his partner of course. Hank was the only human so far fully willing to keep working with him and he would rather like to keep that.

And for the most part it went well enough, the chill of spring fighting off heat when trying to get the man to work out some, the weather was pretty predictable too, the only issue that he ever had was getting the man up on time but he was getting there. Today he didn’t really have to fuss much, in fact as the RK was checking the weather he heard the lieutenant get up on his own.

“Good morning, Lieutenant.” His happy little chip was met with his hair getting fucked up, Hank’s playful ruffling making it stick out.

“Come on, no titles at home.” Not that Hank held out any hope of getting him to stop anytime soon.

“It’s nice to see you up, I’ve already made coffee.” Following after the human, Connor watched from the door as he went about his normal daily routine, he would go in but the last time he did he set his tie on fire. So he’s banned. “It would be best to bring a coat and umbrella today, it is going to be storming at noon.”

Unsurprisingly he only got a grunt of acknowledgment, Hank still half asleep and focused on making food kinda of took up all his brain power at the moment. From there it was off to work like every other day, reports to deal with and the usual bitching from the local raccoon, it was pretty quite until lunch when it started to rain.

Apparently rain didn’t stop Hank from wanting to get lunch, no sooner than the noise started was he picking up his coat and heading out. As per usual Connor followed the man out. It wasn’t much of a problem for him, being pretty much waterproof and unable to get sick, so he ignored the rain even if Hank wasn’t too pleased the seat got wet. That’s why there are towels behind the seat.

The RK didn’t make a comment on what the man got for lunch, seeing as they came to an agreement that dinner and breakfast would be more health focused, watching as Hank ran back to the car to keep from getting too wet in the downpour. It was quite outside of the rain and Hank moving around, parked in the lot while the android read over reports in his head to pass the time, idly watching the rain. It was the worst he’s ever personally seen.

The quiet was only disturbed by a low rumbled that only barely made it past the noise on the roof, and at first Connor thought it might have been a truck. Looking around, however, showed no such vehicle and it left a small error that he swiped away.

“You alright, Con?” Of course Hank would notice that.

“I’m fine, I just thought I heard something.”

It didn’t take long for the noise to happen again, the roaring louder than it was before and this time the RK couldn’t ignore it. Led spinning yellow he pulled his coin, starting to flick it as another rumble prompted more errors to fill his vision. He wasn’t sure why the thunder was causing this, it was just the weather after all. A noise couldn’t hurt him, well unless a human made it with that purpose but only nut jobs would do that.

The RK only stopped his fidgeting when he felt Hank shake his shoulder, nearly dropping his coin in the process. “Connor, seriously what the hell? You’re flickering like a broken traffic light, what’s wrong?”

What _was_ wrong? The popups crowding his vision and erratic combat signals firing off took up so much of his possessing power, only spiking every time there was a roar from the storm. It was just thunder, and he was an advanced android.

“Connor.” The android almost didn’t hear Hank. “Are you scared of thunder?”

Scared? But a machine couldn’t be scared, wouldn’t it be a little silly of a android of his caliber to be scared of a noise? But the more Connor thought about it, the more it made sense.

Another crack of thunder, loud and shaking the car, pulled a yelp from the RK. Errors blared in warning as if he was damaged despite being fine, taking so much of his sight he couldn’t see anything but that. He couldn’t tell what was going on and he didn’t like that. He couldn’t dwell on it long though, as he felt himself pulled across the seat into a warm hug, back against the car door.

“Hey, heey it’s alright. I got ya.”

He wasn’t meant to be capable of fear, but here he was, about to reach critical stress levels from a storm. Connor flails, pushing past the errors and code to grab onto Hank, clinging to the man as another boom of thunder vibrates his chassis. The lack of programming didn’t stop the fear, but it made it easier to talk.

“Hank, I’m scared.” He didn’t like admiring that, keeping his voice low, but Hank heard him nonetheless.

Petting the android’s soft head, Hank sighed. “It’s alright, Con, everyone’s scared of something.”


	20. Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Someone deviates cus Siri accidentally goes off and "WHY IS THERE A TINY ANDROID IN YOU PHONE!!!!"
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/618759342900035584/someone-deviates-cus-siri-accidentally-goes-off

Androids tended to be very smart, there was no doubt about that, they were basically walking computers after all. What with all the skills they could need at the tip of their fingers for quick download and photographic memory it would take someone very dim to think otherwise, dim or just being an asshole and lying. Sometimes it was both but who’s keeping track?

Josh was one of those said androids, he did lectures so he sure as hell should be smart! Day in and day out he taught and instructed to the best of both his and the students abilities, most of which were very grateful they had an android that wasn’t so lazy they were just paying to teach themselves, and the android himself was pleased with how well things always went. At least the students were nicer than the staff.

It didn’t mean there weren’t issues from time to time, an odd person with a superiority complex worse than the military stirring up arguments with him. Most of the time it was over grades they got, sometimes it was over being late, but as much as Josh could be a cool android he was just as firm.

“Please put the phone away, it should be on silent until you leave.” Today it seemed the PJ had to deal with a distraction issue. Normally he wouldn’t have been so bothered but the human was having quite a fun time playing _videos_ and distracting everyone.

There was a bit of a grumble but the phone was put down and the lecture went on as normal, the disturbance all but forgotten for the time being. Josh meandered around the room as he spoke, answering questions and trying to get decent participation to help them remember things better, when he had a question.

“Does anybody know the father of psychology?“ A simple question, but it was early in the year and he wanted to see if they were still paying attention.

“Wilhelm Wundt.” Came the answer, but the voice was much smaller than it should have been as it rambled on about Wil.

It wasn’t hard for Josh to pinpoint where the voice came from, the source being the phone that had distracted everyone before hand. His stare made the student fumble trying to get it to shut up, thinking he had finally annoyed the PJ enough to get in trouble. But the small panic was all but lost on him, his confusion and surprise setting off red flags. He knew all the kinds of current androids not to mention the _._

He was both confused and mildly irritated but mostly confused. He was meant to go on with his lecture, his program said so, but he couldn’t just ignore this. Swiping away the red coding he marched over to the desk.

“That was your phone… WHY is there a android in your phone?! How did you get her in there?! That is too small for her!”

Josh was so wrapped up in losing it over the tiny android that he didn’t even notice the amused looks of the other students or the shock of the phone’s owner, who was sputtering trying to answer.

“It’s Siri, not a tiny android.”

“Siri?” After a moment the android nodded, seeming pleased with that. “That is a nice name.”

There was a quiet in the room as the students all look at at each other, confused but having a good giggle at their odd ball android. The owner turned the phone on, much to the PJ’s interest and pulled up the screen for Siri. “Here, ask her anything. Even for a joke.”  
Whatever Josh had planed for today was quickly put on a back burner in favor of quizzing ‘Siri’.


	21. RK900/Nines [Hank900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was self indulgent. I don't see much [if any] of JUST Hank and Nines. I need my boi.

One of the most anticipated days of the year always ended up being a bit of a fun mess, when the DPD and Swat would end up at the beach and damn near taking over the whole second for a party of their own. It was used as a way to both unwind as well as cool down in the summer heat, a event that oddly enough was started by Gavin, something they all quietly praised him for. Not to his face though because that would be a disaster.

But this summer was the first time the RKs had gotten involved. Connor and Sixty taking to exploring and enjoying the feel of the sand, not to mention trying to get used to wearing swimsuits. The only one note quite with it was Nines, the solo Rk that hadn’t got deviant yet, not for a lack of trying though.

Nines had made a point to stick by Hank as he watched the other androids run around and play, the older man not really being up for such high energy shenanigans.

“Lieutenant, if the whole point is to cool off why not just go into the water instead of throwing it around on sand?” The android had been watching Sixty and Connor team up on Allen and Gavin for the better part of ten minuets, and while he understand what they were doing he just couldn’t get why.

“Cause it’s fun, see who can get the most hits in before they give up.” Bless him, Hank really did try to help the bot understand, but sometimes he would only get if he did them himself.

The RK went back to watching the four play around, the androids laughing at the cursing humans who were trying to use each other as cover from the onslaught. He guessed it would be useful, in some way even if he wasn’t sure how right now. He didn’t seem much reason to watch for too long, zoning out to start various reports remotely. At least he tried, it didn’t take but a few minuets before he felt a light bump on his head, turning to find Hank holding a book which he guesses is what he felt.

“Come on now, the whole point in this is a break from work.” He was amused if a little tired sounding, like he had trouble with this already.

The android closed out the files he had open to focus on where he was, but not without a little tilt of the head. “How did you know I was working?”

“Because you had the same look on your face Connor has when he does the same thing.”

More advanced model or not, he apparently had more in common with the other RKs than just his looks. Before he could go into the rabbit hole of of comparisons the music picked up, something exciting and bumping that drew many of the officers near the source. Nines didn’t have much of an opinion on the music though he could say a thing or two about how everyone danced to it, the mindless bouncing and uncoordinated way they moved looking nothing like a dance at all.

The music went through many songs over the course of an hour, from rock to pop and even metal, the sun dimming in the distance before slower songs came on. People started to pair off and put a bit of distance between them, and in the crowd Nines could see Connor and Gavin start their own dance. Or at least the Rk thought that was what they were doing, he couldn’t be sure.

What he was sure about was Hank snickering beside him as he watched them do… whatever that was. “God, Connor better be downloading some dancing program or something because he sure as hell isn’t learning from Gavin.”

So he wasn’t the only one confused about this then. “I believe he wishes to learn the human way. Do you know how to dance, Lieutenant?” He couldn’t help but notice the man had been mostly idle this whole time.

A small tint of pink dusted the man’s face, shifting from foot to foot. “… Well ya, been a long time though. They program you with any moves?”

At Nines head shake Hank went quiet as he looked between the group and Nines, and for a moment the android thought he would just leave it at that. “Ah hell, why not. Maybe I can show you something.”

“Lieutenant, I wasn’t built for this.” The RK didn’t get much more of a chance to argue, Hank pulling him by the arm out to the edge of the group and away from the other two androids. It was diffrent to say the least, most humans and even many androids avoided touching him like he might bite. But here Hank was, taking one hand into his own and placing his free one on the android’s hip, gradually moving them around their dance space.

Hank was encouraging, thankfully enough, so Nines didn’t feel as bad about not knowing what he was doing. “Just like that, just keep an eye on where you’re stepping so you don’t step on me. Relax.”

The RK didn’t know how to relax, but as they swayed to the music and as the warmth of the human set into him Nines thinks he might have gotten as close as he ever has to it. He knew he really should have gotten back to the station at this point, that they weren’t even meant to be out this long, yet here he still was. His programming glowed an angry red at him, pressing urgently for him to get back to work and catch up on everything he missed wasting time out on a beach.

“Hey, you are starting to get it.” Hank’s praise was the only other thing he could hear over the annoying buzzing of his systems and the music, but it was so much better.

Nines knew he should say something, and his programming was going to make damn sure he did. He didn’t want to go though. But before he could even open his mouth to protest he felt a sudden falling, and it took him longer than he would like to admit to realise that Hank had dipped him. The RK could only gawk in shock that not only had he done it but could dip a android as big as Nines. And by RA9 the look on Hank’s face showed how proud of himself he was.

He was not going to leave this work be damned. As Hank pulled him back up Nines all but basked his head through the coding wall, giving him the clearest view of the human he has ever seen. He couldn’t help but save a picture before leaning into the man again, small smiling worming it’s way onto his face.

“Never seen you smile before, guess you liked that hu?” The grin hadn’t left him as Hank started to spin them again.

“Hank?” Small, hopeful, and Nines knew he wouldn’t get a no.

“Ya?”

“Do it again?”


	22. Sixty [Allen/60]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> 60 deviating cus he don't have any genetalia and someone flirtingly asks what he have in his pants?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/189642064213/60-deviating-cus-he-dont-have-any-genetalia-and

Every type of android has it’s own skills, some were better at babysitting, some were great at cooking or repairing appliances when needed. Perhaps you need help gardening? There was an android for that. Care taker for the disabled? Covered. Sad because you need a waiter for a fancy, or perhaps not so fancy, party and don’t have one? You wouldn’t be for long. Need a nice night with someone of the opposite, or same, gender for some fun? Wasn’t hard to find someone with the equipment. 

Sixty, however, was not one of those equipped with that hardware. Of either variety. He knew this and gave not one single care about it. He wasn’t built for that kind of work.

And when androids were finally allowed to do as they wished, call themselves what they want, and even pick their genitalia if they wanted. Sixty saw no point in it, the sheer thought of it being dismissed as unnecessary to any mission. His position on the swat team also tempered the need for it, if anything making it better that he didn’t have anything at all. The number of times he saw one of their own get a hit to the groin, if not to themselves while messing around, was proof of that.

He was sure Captain Allen, a man he had gotten quite used to at this point, must have gotten the manual he sent which would explain his lack of questioning. That or he was just a decent sort. Either why he never mentioned it, even when Sixty himself took a hit that had the other men hissing. He just rarely gave it any thought. He was ready to explain if he needed but that was it.

Sixty had been in swat a little while at this point, so it wasn’t odd seeing Allen wandering around the office after his shift, but he normally didn’t bother the android’s working. Tonight he seemed to want to though, coming to stand at his desk, half sitting on it with a bit of a grin.

“Good evening, Captain. Staying late again?” It seemed polite to start, he really did find Allen’s overworking habit to cross some wires with him. Humans can’t run like that and he had half a mind to drag him out by his feet some nights.

A little shrug and the human is looking all too cheeky. “Not really, just wanted to come over.” He hummed a moment, making the android give him a mildly skeptical look. He was acting odd and Sixty couldn’t put his finger one what it was. He could only sit back against his chair as the human leaned on the desk with one hand, trying to get a leveled look with the android before glancing down and back up to his face again. 

“Wanted to ask something. What does a cute android like you is packing in his pants? Never really seen you out of uniform, and been wondering about it. Look as good as the rest of you?”

Sixty was wrong. He was _Not_ ready for that question. At all. Lease of all from Allen, how for the life of him looked like he wasn’t asking out of mere curiosity. Good lord he didn’t know how to respond to that. No one has actually asked that. No one has tried to flirt. And for the life of him _no one_ has tried to do both. 

He can’t lie to the man, his program won’t let him, and he sure as hell didn’t want to disappoint him. Each little fact and thought ticked up the opacity of the red in his hud, For the life of him he didn’t think he could back away from this either, despite knowing Allen wouldn’t make him answer he had a look that made him feel he couldn’t get out of it.

As the red cleared like a etch-a-sketch, the mix of good and weird embarrassment hitting his systems, he finally got himself to mutter. “I… don’t have anything. They didn’t build me with it.” 

He was expecting the man’s face to fall, but it didn’t. He just seemed to look fond.

“Well then, won’t be thinking with it when I ask you out, will you?”


	23. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Connor deviating because he got in the wrong car by accident? (I made that mistake awhile ago, and what made it even worse was that there was someone in said car)
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/189606263888/connor-deviating-because-he-got-in-the-wrong-car

Staying late wasn’t all that uncommon around the DPD, many bigger profile cases holding cops well into the night as they tried to sort though the messes that were files, info and witness reports. Some would take their work home with this to finish in leisure and comfort, some remained in the office due to not wanting to brain it home around family. Connor worked very fast and could do it all in his head, but he stayed to finish his own work so he could keep Hank company, the man not wanting it at home where he liked to relax. Said it made it feel like a office and not home.

Hank himself had finished up on a latest report, putting all hard copies of everything to the side to manage in the morning, not even trying to hide his yawn as he started to get his things. “Alright, Con. Lets get the hell out of here. Been here far too long today and Sumo’s going to miss us.”

Noticing the files Connor gave pause. “One moment, Lieutenant. I should take these to the archives before we go.” He knew it could wait but he was never one for leaving things half done, it just wasn’t in his programming.

Shrugging, Hank patted him on the shoulder as he made his way out. “Fine, I’ll get the car warmed and wait for you. Just don’t take too long.” He didn’t wait for a reply, heading out as quick as a tired man could without running.

The Android didn’t waste any time, picking things up and organizing them before quickly walking to the archives. It wouldn’t take him too long, six minuets was all that was needed to put them in the right places neatly and where they wouldn’t fall. Unlike some others that let it become like jenga. Why, he would never know and quite frankly didn’t want to find out. The human brain was sometimes just too much for the machine.

It didn’t take too long for him to get back to his desk and finish putting things away, overly tidy as he tended to be. It just made sense to him. Feeling like he had kept Hank waiting too long already he made his way out into the dark of the parking lot. Seeing as Hank always parked in the same area, give or take a few places, he automatically made his way over to the car as his thoughts focused more on how he would convince Hank to make something decent tonight.

He had been about to mention it to the human when his processes stalled. It was the same kind of car but he started to notice something, or rather a few things. First, it was the distinct lack of stickers, then how tidy it all was followed by it being better kept. It was the cough, however, that caused him to see the real problem. The driver was in fact not Hank.

Connor quickly learned that Hank wasn’t the only one with this kind of older model car, but in fact Fowler did as well. Said man so much more startled and confused than the Android as ever seen. Though the red of his hud a video recalls the man had been in his office before Connor went to the archives. He must have left just before he came out.

“Connor, what the _hell?_ ” Fowler was annoyed, for sure, but also too confused to be very mad about it, especially with the light show going on in his passenger seat.

He had gotten into the wrong car. This was not Hank. This was NOT his ride home. This was his boss. Wrong car. Stress of the embarrassment bearing down on him was only made heavier on the need to explain but being unable to, the weight finally shattering as he let out a yell of “Sorry!” as he quickly bailed out of the car and running for his life to find Hank’s car.

It didn’t take him long to find Hank, following his voice that echoed across the lot at the front. Connor didn’t look at him when he got into the car, the man still losing his mind laughing. Ears tinted blue, he glanced over finally. “You have the same model car as captain Fowler…” It was almost like he was accusing Hank.

“Got in the wrong fucking car, didn’t you?” He was starting to calm down but had the biggest shit eating grin.

“But how-”

Hank held up his phone, a text from Fowler showing.

_**[I THINK YOUR ANDROID GOT LOST.]** _

And attached was a picture of Connor running off, looking all like the deviant he just became.

Connor hid his face as Hank started laughing again, patting his arm and starting their drive home.


	24. RK900/Nines [Reed900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> What if Nines deviates cus he found out Gavin used to make porn? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao tried to describe the video. Got nervous.

In the months that Nines had taken to working with Gavin, the Android had started to get a feel for how the man worked. It was a rough and confusing start but they worked like a well oiled machine, much like what Nines himself was and that suit him just fine. They were amicable enough that their headbutting was minimal, and their work was streamlined so well that they started being able to pick up some cases from Hank.

One such case was a murder of a few select streamers online, what they streamed neither had any idea but from what they could gleam the murder was something personal. Or perhaps the killer felt it personal. After examining both places of residence Nines was tasked with hacking into the computers to see what was saved, a hope that something would be there that would give a clue why these two people were murdered so coldly. Perhaps a series of messages between them and the killer? The brutality of it was so strange, making any humans looking into this very upset so he was the best choice for this as it wouldn’t bother him.

White of his chassis shining on his fingers, his touch easily pierced though the firewalls and passwords in the system like it wasn’t there at all, bringing up save files and bookmarks. Most of the files were the same old fanfare one would find on laptops; games and videos and photos like always. It wasn’t until he got to the raw files of old streams that he realized what kind of streams were being held. He would never understand why humans would expose themselves to people they have never seen before like this, and it seems in the case of this murder the consequences have reared their head. Not that he thought they had it coming.

But it was a start at least, guiding him to the sites the two frequented to search their history. There were a number of basic and unusual tastes saved but something caught his attention. He wasn’t sure why but the thumbnail featured something that was familiar and yet not. Figuring it looked familiar cause it was connected to the case he played the video.

An android has no reason to be watching porn other than trying to get information for their job, he himself even less as he wasn’t even meant to do that. But he hoped the comments would hold something that held red flags.

The video itself was quite popular, various degrees of raunchy comments left that the poor android had to shift though. Some were talking to each other and he hoped the vics had as well. But a noise caught his attention. He hadn’t muted the video as it was only in his hud as he worked so the voice from the video filtered in. He sore he heard it before but it was off somehow.

Scrolling back up he did watched the man on screen. He was enjoying himself as he kept the camera down far enough to hide his face, sinking down on his fingers with a pleased sigh, working leisurely like he had all day to do this and would if he pleased as lube dripped down his hand. Nines didn’t know why he found this fascinating, but it kept bothering him that something struck him as familiar.

Nines figured it might go a while and went back to searching for any kind of connection between other users and the vics, comments or dms that might spark an interest. But his search didn’t go far when a familiar ‘phuck’ echoed softly.

Looking around, the Android realized it hadn’t been from outside but in the video which caused his led to go yellow. Scrolling back up to the video the camboy had moved to sit up on his knees to adjust right over a large toy, lining up with his entrance and carefully sinking down inch by inch. Nines didn’t understand how a human could fit something of that size in himself, instabilities sparking at the drawn out grown as he took the toy to the base, leaning back to show how it opened him up so well for the viewers before starting to bounce and ride it hard. The noises were something that would stick in Nines logs for the rest of his life, his programming humming in irritation at him for watching under the guise of investigation. Yellow turned Red along with the rest of his vision as a face finally entered the shot, jaw slack and cheeks red as he murmured about how he wishes it was their own cocks in him.. Confused, Nines did a scan of the face.

Scans came back as one Gavin Reed, just a few years younger. The high strung, fowl mouths, napalm of a man was in the video he was watching. Doing a Porn video. The sudden info cause Nines to jump from his seat to seek out the man himself, head bashing though the red wall like a poorly made glass ceiling and crashing in a mess around him as he stormed after the man in the break room.

Enjoying his coffee, Gavin hadn’t expected for the android to damn near run into the room, his look of amusement changing to one of confused shock at the look on his partner’s face. “Hey, tin-man, what’s crawled up your tail pipe?” He was sure the big bot couldn’t make a face to save his life.

Without much warning Nines had him cornered at the table, thankful they were alone. “Why are there graphic videos of you online??” He will never get that out of his memory banks now.

Gavin leered at him, not understanding until he noticed the slight blue to Nines’ ears before the color drained from his face. “Uh…. So you. Hm.. You found…? Haa…” He laughed a bit nervously as he scooted around the table. “Guessing you’re not bringing this up because you want a first hand show, are you?”

Nines thought a moment, before giving a little grin. “Maybe. I must know _how_ you did that.”


	25. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Hmm what about Nines deviating because he got scared of a toaster?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/189568075578/hmm-what-about-nines-deviating-because-he-got

For as many androids that found themselves on the other side of their programming, free of it and finding their own path in the world, there were just as many that still hadn’t broke free. At first it had been debated that they could be deviated just as Connor had done, but more than just a few androids mentioned that it felt strange not having done it themselves. Almost as if they were fake. So it was decided that it would be natural deviations. While it was a worrisome idea, is was decided that a great way for androids to deviate would to be a sort of foster home for them.

After seeing how Hank and Connor worked, the chose to let humans help. Many humans were screened for safety measures before androids were allowed to stay at their homes, where they could learn and find their way at their own pace with the help of humans giving them info they might have had issues understand at first. Many thought this was cute, and really a decent start at apologizing for the things that had happened to all of them.

However, one Detective Gavin Reed was not so keen on this idea. In fact fuming as he found himself asked to house the newly found RK900.

“Why the hell do _I_ have to be the one that houses him?! Can’t he go with Hank? Seeing as he likes them so much…” It was unsurprising that he was displeased for many reasons, and the RK could see his blood pressure going though the roof.

“Reed, Not only is he a special case that most civilians couldn’t handle and Hank is already handling Connor, YOU are currently facing suspensions for all the bullshit you have pulled with Connor. I’m giving you a chance to redeem yourself here, and Connor has offered to not make any comment about it if you help. You will get compensation for it, though.” Fowler clearly wasn’t going to budge on this one, and the Android could see the moment Gavin gave up.

“FINE. Fine, but I don’t got another bed and I can’t help that shit.” Glaring back at the android he finally stormed out of the office.

“If he give any of his anti-android hate shit, either handle him or report it, ok?” Fowler might be grumpy but RK knew he meant well and nodded before following the detective out to his car.

This arrangement went for a month, the first few weeks tense and quiet except Gavin’s interaction with the cats before the human got used to the Android. Getting tired of random letters Gavin finally called him Nines. Everyone else was kind of miffed that Nines didn’t pick it himself but he didn’t care, it was a title.

Every day, they would follow the same pattern in the morning. Nines would check emails and work updates while Gavin would do his own thing like get ready for work and eat. Nines noted that he was a very punctual man, something the Rk was actually content to find out. However he was noticing today the man was a little behind, possibly due to staying up later to finish a report at home. Seeing as Nines hadn’t anything to do until they left for the day, he took up the task of making Gavin’s breakfast to make sure they left on time.

After taking a moment to look up how to do _that_ he set out making simple eggs and toast with coffee. Gavin ate it quite often so the android thought it a good choice. Wasn’t what he was meant for but programming allowed it for the sake of work, a healthy detective meant better results. Everything was fairly simple going with just waiting on colors to change and temperatures to rise, but the one thing he couldn’t quite gauge was the toaster. It was a odd thing, a older model that he couldn’t look up and it’s wear and tear causing it to behave oddly.

He left it be as he got the eggs and coffee, finished putting things away soon after. with cup and plate in hand he passed by the toaster just as it made a lud clunk noise and suddenly popped.

Nines had known it was going, he knew it would finish soon and some how his focus on making sure everything was made right and wouldn’t be cold by the time Gavin got there distracted him. The suddenness of it made the android jump, plate and cup shattering on the ground, red following suit as ear shattering as the glass. The icing on the cake was the sudden laughter from the doorway, Gavin hanging onto it as he took in the scene of the more advanced android jumping at a toaster. 

It took a moment of walking between wheezing but he finally spoke. “Holy shit you damn near hit the ceiling! Most advanced toaster _scared_ by a toaster!” It took a moment for him to calm down and see the red on Nines’ temple, guessing from his face just what happened.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to break everything or cause a mess. I will get it cleaned up.” The Rk glared at the toaster as if willing it to catch fire.

“Ah shit, don’t worry about it. Damn thing gets me every time too. Bastards are like toasting making furbies, seems harmless and then gets you every time you look away.” He grabbed the broom and mop, handing one to Nines and getting to work cleaning.

Nines wondered what a furbie was, maybe Gavin would like one to go with the toaster? 


	26. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Nines or Connor deviating cus Gavin keeps asking if they have a dick?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/189546512943/nines-or-connor-deviating-cus-gavin-keeps-asking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kinda reads as Reed900 but it's mostly Gavin being a supportive raccoon.

Many interactions with Gavin were grading on Nines’ processes on a daily basses, from his biting commentary to various jokes about things androids can do cause they were androids. The android turned them out most of the time, unbothered by the chatter of what was dubbed the office raccoon. Why a raccoon he didn’t understand.

The human also had a mess of questions the Rk did his best to answer, hoping that it would get the man off his shiny ass. Some were dumb such as relations to roombas and if he had any gadgets like some old cartoon he had no care to look up, but some made sense like where his sensors were and at times getting him to show it off.

Nines was offered a spoon, full of some kind of liquid. “Hey, can you well me what this is?” Gavin’s nosy nature could almost rival Connor some days.

Th RK took the sample, quickly letting his systems scan it. Within the moment he had his answer. “Lacquer. I have little idea why you would have that here.”

“Damn, you really do know a lot.” Gavin clearly knew he did, perhaps he was being facetious, but he was clearly having fin with this. At least they were getting better with each other. He will take what he can get, even if it was a weird way to bond. Despite the random tests for amusement he did find it was helpful in practice and keeping his systems active. Though he had to wonder why some of these questions couldn’t be searched, like how he can not die from thirium loss when losing a limb or how his synthetic skin worked.

When it came to most androids it was possible to find relevant interest and questions about them online, from bio parts to various base programs that each of them were built for. It was useful still even after the revolution for Androids that didn’t quite know everything about what was inside especially if they wanted to help diffrent models or do minor work on themselves. Every major models was there for the public’s understanding.

One question bothered him greatly though, Gavin having first asked it on a late night stake-out.

“Yo Nines, do you got a dick?” It was startling to hear, making Nines’ led go yellow.

“Detective, that is not only inappropriate but now is not the time for such games.” He didn’t even see what it mattered, he was not meant for such interactions so he had never put thought into it.

It seemed the human wouldn’t be deterred though. “Come on~ I’m not going to say shit. What, they not build you with anything?”

Red now, the glare off the glass was red. “Detective Reed. We are not here for personal questions. We are here for a criminal.” The harsh edge earned him hands in the air, a sigh of defeat. It seemed he had one this conversation.

However, it wasn’t for long. Gavin was much more persistent with this question now that he had been denied. Nines figures it’s both a quality and a problem with the man, it’s good for investigation but bad for his social skills. He might have complained if he felt it was bothering him, at the moment it was simply distracting to the bot. The question was asked on a every other day bases outside of active investigations, he was curious but still serious about the job.

“Do you have a dick?”

“Reed-”

“Do you even know?” A grin came to his face. “Ever looked? That why you can’t answer? Always see you in that uniform, never changing. Maybe you’ve never seen it.”

Truth was, Nines really hadn’t looked. Why would he? He had no use in it even if he did, which is why he never bothered to find out. He wasn’t some household model meant to please humans, he was meant to be scare them and kick peoples asses in insane conditions. The only reason he wasn’t was because of Connor. The question was starting to wear on his nerves, making his systems spike with instabilities at the concept of not knowing himself.

“Would help to know~ What if something got damaged, then we would know what to give you back.” Was Gavin being caring or was he just trying to be a weasel?

“Even if something was damaged it wouldn’t matter what was given to me, I have no need for such parts.” Nines really wanted this question to stop.

“Not even the least bit interested? Your puppy ass brother sure seemed to have liked it. Maybe you got the same thing as him.” The detective snorted at a thought. “Maybe you don’t, wouldn’t that be intresting.” It was getting quite straining being the one almost interrogated and studied to closely, the last time having been a mechanic when he was first put togeather.

“Why can you not just look this up? Why do you insist on asking me for this information?”

“Well shit, you think I didn’t? Ain’t a damn thing on you RKs, you’re not a common line you know. Have to go to the source for this one. Come on, tin man, i’m not going to judge for it. Just curious.”

Nines couldn’t lie about it, say he had one. His programming wouldn’t let him lie to a higher ranked office and the thought made his vision throb in a soft red. He just couldn’t tell him that he didn’t know, the thought of being so uninformed of himself embarrassing. His vision got redder. He could look but… that would be admitting it too. He was almost worried about what it is, if anything.

Leaning closer it almost seemed like Gavin was trying to gauge from how his pants sat. “If you don’t, we can get you one. Just gotta let me know.” The poking for information was getting on his last wire.

He wanted Gavin to stop asking, he wanted to know himself but worried what he would find. He headbutted the wall as he bent, letting out a irritated shout. “I DON’T KNOW. I don’t know, Reed, I never had a reason to look!” He was left panting, fans buzzing away as what he now finds is frustration and irritation sparking over his nerves.

He might have damn near jumped at the sudden shout, heart racing, but Gavin did his best to compose himself. Clapping both hands on the bots shoulders he smiled. “Well then, we can go and find out. If you don’t like it then we get you something more fitting. How does that sound? And shit, if you don’t have anything then who cares?”

Nines held his gaze, starting to read the man better and understand… maybe he didn’t mean anything by it. Just wanted to help him. He sure as hell wasn’t going to do it on his own. With a nod, he let Gavin guide him to the bathroom. “Fine. But I get to see first before you get to know.”

“Deal.”


	27. Connor + RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PUNPRINCESS321ASKED:  
> What if the DPD goes to a pool or something and connor and Nines deviate because they're scared of sinking and never resurfacing so they're giving floaties.
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/189526538543/what-if-the-dpd-goes-to-a-pool-or-something-and

The DPD has many ways of team building and practices for real life problems, getting into and out of sticky situations as well as getting others themselves out of them to boot. Hands on practices had been the best way for this and took the various duos out for a learning experience. And now with the androids it was needed even more, because even with all they could do no one knew the full limitations and wanted to gauge how they can react in situations.

This particular month found found many of them at the pool on a thankfully warm day, both android and humans alike having chanced into some decent swimwear. Of the four, Gavin seem the most pleased with Hank wanting no more than to be done with this, perhaps a bit self conscious despite the encouragement from Connor. The androids, however, didn’t seem too interested.

“I still do not see much point in this practice. This is not exactly a part of our job.” It was Nines that first grumbled as much as a machine could, watching as Gavin dove in and splashed Tina who went after him. Was this a team building practice or just for play?

Beside him, Connor nudged him. “Perhaps not, but it is a good idea to try. We may need to fish them out of the water at some point.” As always, more than happy to adapt.

And yet, despite the fact that both androids knew they should get in they… didn’t. Remained staring down into the water as they thought of the best way to approach this. Their Leds starting to blink yellow questions wandered into their minds. Androids were waterproofed against the rain, what about being dunked tho? Neither had been in water aside from rain. Were androids buoyant like humans? Much of them was metal so one wouldn’t think so, but boats were and they were fine.

Their thoughts paused, hearing Hank chime in from the edge. “You two getting in or what? Fucking creepy you standing there like that…” Hank entertained the idea of getting payback on Connor by yanking him in, but didn’t want an android on his head.

“Sorry, lieutenant. We will be there shortly.” Connor sent Nines a hopeful look, hoping to see him go first, to see what he can gleam from the other’s experience. Except the other RK just looked back at him, nothing but the yellow of his LED giving away his hesitance. He had looked to Connor to take that step first.

“Nines! Connor! Get in here already! We ain’t got all day.” This time it was Gavin that called them, popping up from the water near Hank.

It was an order this time, their directives telling them to get into the water with the humans. A force of red trying to push at their backs and shove them into the deep end of the pool that they now realized they had avoided this whole time. Connor almost looked panicked as he glanced to Nines, the double sporting a matching red LED with him.

Connor delayed the best he could, mental heels bracing against the ground and pushing back against the force causing it to bend under his weight. The other didn’t seem to be faring much better, taking a hold of his hand to find stability only to find they were both in the same boat.

“But… what if we _can’t_ swim? What if we can’t get back up??” It was said so calm like, like Connor wasn’t as bothered as both androids knew they were, Nines own instability spiking even more like an echo chamber between the two. Both on a precipice that they tried to stay back from.

It took half a moment but it dawned on Hank first what was going on, sighing as he pulled himself from the pool, Gavin following. Both humans went to the lockers at the other end, getting into something the boys couldn’t see while the humans talked. It took no more than a moment before both of them came back over.

Gavin moved first and dropped a tube like floatie around Nines’ neck, it was like a pool noodle but shaped like an eggplant emoji. Beside him Hank had his own in hand, a more normal and not Gavin-like gag tube, with dogs on it.

“There, now you _can’t_ sink even if you wanted to.” Hank seemed proud of himself, elbowing Gavin hard in the side for laughing about this.

Between the sheer fear of sinking in the water and the general ridiculous look of two adult androids in kids floaties they just couldn’t help it. Connor was first, the bend of the wall crumpling like an empty can as his face lit up, pouting as Hank took his hand to lead him back to the edge. Nines followed just after, just as embarrassed and spooked of being taken back to the water by Gavin.

Looking over the purple tube he sighed. “Why did you pick _this_?”

“Because it was funny. Now come on, we’ll make sure you two tin cans don’t sink. Who knows, maybe you will take to it like a Merdroid.”


	28. Sixty [Allen/60]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> So I dont know if you know this but David Clark (the guy who plays Captain Allen) has been in a french show as "le Texan." Do you think you can do 60 deviating because Allen is a texan not a detroit native?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/189487142528/so-i-dont-know-if-you-know-this-but-david-clark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was MEANT to be a follow up but it got deleted and I didn't have the will to try again.

Sixty came to find, after joining SWAT, that Captain Allen was a far more conservative man that he had imagined. Conservative in the way that he didn’t let on much about himself. He knew how the human liked his coffee, what kind of car he likes and his dislike of spicier foods, courtesy of watching him let out a small curse at accidentally being given the wrong food. But everything outside of work seemed a mystery not only to Sixty but even the SWAT team.

Despite his general friendliness to both the team and Sixty, he never seemed to regale in personal stories. The RK would hear him make comments about others and laugh about the stupidity they did as kids but nothing more. Everyone knew where Sixty came from, he didn’t need to mention anymore about it, and other officers would occasionally blurt out stories about the past like school or old friends. So the android got curious, it’s what he was build to do after all. Solve things and learn. So it wasn’t out of his mission parameters to learn about the man, it would make it easier to assist him. He would have looked it up but sadly Allen had asked him not to, said it was odd.

His first chance to learn anything came when Allen stopped by his desk in a thick coat, just as he was leaving for the night.

“Hey, six, you staying here again tonight?” It was an obvious answer, though random time to ask.

“As I do every night, Captain. I don’t have much need to go anywhere else and it allows me to catch up on reports. Is there something you need?”

Allen patted the back of his chair, encouraging him to get up. “Come on, no more hanging around here like a shadow. If you have nowhere else to go then you go with me.” He left no room for argument, but not unkind.

Baffled as he was but with a shot of software instability, the Android listened like he always did and followed after Allen like a slightly confused killer puppy. He was more confused when they made it outside, Allen almost curling into his coat with an annoyed look.

“It’s way too cold for this, can’t stand it.” He muttered more to himself than anything, looking back at Sixty. “How can you stand this?”

Again, a odd question. The RK thought the human would be used to this. “I don’t feel the cold, and system damage is as a much lower temperature.” It was a good thing too as his uniform would do sweet FA about the cold.

Shaking his head, Allen continued on his way with Sixty hot on his heels. “You make me feel cold just looking at you.” No heat behind it, more amusement so the android guessed it was ok. Though he was a touch concerned by the fact the other felt the need to blast the heat the whole way back to his home.

At Allen’s place Sixty found the man had quite a warm looking home, not quite like the others in the area. If anything he would say it was remodeled some, even if it was a while back. He doesn’t know why he would be surprised, less modern and more warm beige and wood. But it looked well lived in, clearly he must expect people over with a set up like this.

Sixty didn’t know what to do with the information, the dislike of cold and the warm home were filed away for later though.

The Android would find himself doing this more often, as Allen started making it a habit of bringing him back to his place so he had a place to stay. It got to the point that Sixty just knew and followed without a word being said. It was nicer than the office at least, not that it mattered much to him.

A few weeks later found Sixty learning another thing.

Walking into the kitchen in the late evening found Allen cooking. Nothing odd because Sixty wasn’t really made to do that but the sheer amount of oil needed for what he was doing stunned the bot. With what he has seen the man do at work and just what kind of job he had it didn’t add up.

“Captain, I do not think that will be every good for you, in fact i’m sure of it.”

Allen laughed, waving at Sixty as he diced an onion. “Not like i eat it every day, just every now and then.”

The Rk found out after Allen finished cooking that what he made were hush puppies. Strange choice if you asked him, that wasn’t something he had heard about around here. In fact a searched showed it was more south you heard about that.

“Where did you learn that?”

Pausing in the middle of popping another, he shrugged. “Grandma taught me, she did it a lot herself. Good with fish.”

Maybe Sixty was thinking too much about this.

The RK found himself following along after Allen a lot more after work now, not just to his home but drug out on little outings. Sometimes a coffee place or maybe because he just didn’t want to cook that night, either way it was a little something diffrent each time. People might have gave him odd looks, what with him still not deviated being obvious, but neither seemed to care. Any issue was handled by a glare that easily tried SWAT.

One such stop for coffee also did ice cream if you were so inclined, though who would want that in winter no one knew. Another instability hit Sixty as he heard Allen mutter at the lack of B-52. He almost barked out the question but decided to hold his tongue, not wanting to make a scene.

It isn’t till they get back to Allen’s place that Sixty stopped in his tracks. “Allen? What is a B-52?”

The man hummed and shrugged. “Forgot what is all in it, but it’s an ice cream. Miss getting to have it. They don’t have it around any other place I have been to.” He almost sounded sad about that, and it only make Sixty’s led go yellow. The longer he was around the man the more confused he got, nothing of what he talked about made sense in the context that the android had.

“That does not sound like ice cream.” None of this added up and it only started to tint his vision red. Sixty wondered if this was a joke Allen was pulling.

“Well it is, especially down in Texas.” And with that all of Sixty’s processes paused. Why would Allen know that?

“You’ve been to Texas?” That would make sense, it wasn’t too odd an idea though he thought it might be an odd place to randomly travel. Perhaps relatives. And as he watched Allen move to a closet he got a answer he hadn’t expected.

“Well yeah, grew up there. Granted I kind of lost the accent after being here twenty years, but that is just kind of what happens.” It was said so casually like he didn’t just surprise the android.

Sixty almost squawked. “You’re from Texas?! I thought you were from Detroit!” The preconstructions of Allen in any kind of setting like that made his vision hazier, warbling under the sound of his amused laugh. Many of the captain’s reactions now made sense. The temperature in Detroit was MUCH colder than down south, the ice cream was something special down there too and his home design was reminiscent of texan interior designs.

“Sure did, though no one needs to know that ok? I think I still have my dad’s hat even… Hang on.” Allen ducked back into the other room, the noise of him moving things as he searched hardly registering to the Android. Try as he might he just couldn’t get his head around this. And then it slipped into the thought of the man on a horse, cause that is a thing down there right? Not that he knows anything about horses. What a delightful thought that was.

The red before him was chipped and cracked as Allen came back over, reaching up and plunking a old but well kept cowboy hat right on Sixty’s head. The weight and proof of Allen’s words weighing down on the wall till it snapped, falling to the floor and reviling Allen’s amused grin.

“Looks good on you. So, how do you feel about cowboys?”


	29. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LUPIN-LOVES-CHOCOLATEASKED:  
> Maybe Nines deviating because he finds out that Gavin used to be in a band in high school/college?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190074616118/maybe-nines-deviating-because-he-finds-out-that

With Nines’ original function and general level of intimidation, when he was let loose into the world it wasn’t unexpected that the likelihood of him going back to the tower to stay was low. Many of the androids there were spooked of him, more so with his machine status. So it was a surprise when, after just a few weeks of the RK staying at the station, Gavin seemed to get annoyed and drag him back to his own to crash on the couch.

“Getting reeeealy fucking tired of you lingering around like a damn gargoyle, keep scaring the piss out of the janitors and night shift.” Was all he told Nines on their way back to his.

The android really didn’t mind that he was scaring some people at night, it was a specialty after all, but at least this would help him handle the detective a touch easier. Make sure he took care of himself and what not with how often he looked sleep deprived. And it wasn’t a bad stay, though he may have had a small fuss over the cats getting hair all over his nice and white coat as they used him as a sitting tree when he was in stasis. He found a number of these photos on Gavin’s phone which has been sent to Hank.

“Guess no matter how big you are, cats seem to always remember they were tigers.” Reed had laughed one night when Nines pointed it out.

Finding out the man had cats, which in hindsight seemed to make sense, wasn’t the only thing he had learned. A few days into his stay he found out the man had a love of soap operas, finding the man binging on ones he had gotten behind on as the RK made his way around the home cleaning things despite being told he didn’t need to. He would have found it odd if Gavin hadn’t started ranting at the people in the show, and then it clicked that it was a perfect fit for the man. He had a habit of starting things and drama. 

“Detective, yelling at the tv will nt change the actions in the show.” Why would he waste energy on it?

“Well these fucking idiots need to get their shit togeather. And it makes me feel better.” Gavin muttered between bites of popcorn, thankfully not a messy eater.

It was routine at this point, Nines questioning Gavin’s fallacies and keeping the place tidy just to have something to do while he checked files in the background. His activities never strayed near the man’s room though, not for the longest time that is. But eventually he figured it would be a good idea after a hot summer night, knowing things should be changed out such as bedding. A simple enough task until he got to searching for the extra sheets.

Going though the closet was a bit of a mess, many things just thrown in at times and left to gather dust, from books to knickknacks. Thankfully the lower shelves were kept organized for needed things so it wasn’t much of a fuss. But when Nines pulled the sheets from their resting space, he noticed something shining dimly behind them in the far back.

He knew he shouldn’t snoop but Gavin _had_ said to make himself at home a while back, and perhaps it would be good to clean the closet too. He took the covers and trotted off to fix the bed before coming back to it, noting that his human was in the shower. Moving things around some he finally pulled the case out, a simple black and metal case of some sort that was thankfully not locked. Nines hadn’t seen anything else like this in the whole house, it was out of place with how old but well kept it was compared to how new or worn everything else had been. 

Popping the latch and opening it the RK paused. Disassembly sat a shiny, old flute, polished and all the pieces were there. LED spinning yellow, Nines wondered why in the hell was there an instrument in here? If it had been a guitar he wouldn’t have been surprised, it would fit Gavin’s profile to pull something like that. But a flute? With all his pondering and confusing induced instabilities he hadn’t noticed Gavin come out of the bathroom, looking around him, an he might have jumped had he been anyone else when the man spoke.

“Oh hey, was wondering where that went off to. Meant to look for it but kept forgetting.” He said it like it wasn’t all that intresting, and Nines stared at him without turning his head.

“Reed, why on earth do you have a flute?”

Shrugging, Gavin took the parts from the box and assembled it like he had done it a thousand times, and Nines was starting to think he had. “Had to take an elective in school, left it blank and they threw me into band class. Didn’t mind it so I rolled with it and even got pretty good at it.”

And for a moment, Nines froze. The pre-constructed line of thought that could be as close to an android imagination tried it’s damn hardest to paint the picture, of Gavin marching with a band and a flute in hand. It was like trying to force a square though a round hole, chipping and cracking it until all the red broke and the information hit him like a hammer in his now deviant brain.

“That is very much out of character of you.” He finally spit out in disbelieve. He would not believe this.

Finishing putting it togeather he huffed, bringing it up to his mouth. “Fuck you. I can do whatever the hell I want.” Nines would protest but before he could Gavin started to play.

He would be lying if he said Gavin was bad, and standing stock still with a red led Nines was starting to think he should drag the instrument out more often.


	30. Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own prompt again.
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/189788506803/when-gavin-had-been-bought-in-to-work-with-the

When Gavin had been bought in to work with the DPD, it had been during one of the most stressful times the place had ever seen, handling the mess that was androids and dealing with all the crime against them. Everyone stretched thin and his processes taken up by a lot more work that he ever had before. He was lucky his partner had been Niles, the man was as serious as could be and didn’t mess around like many of the other officers and deviants. It made for faster work.

It was nice when they were working overtime and into the night, not that being over worked was nice but the quiet was good. He might have been a great police android but he was still an older model and the mess of the day could be a little overbearing. In the nice, quiet, darkness he could blaze though reports without the stares or pestering. If they got behind because they couldn’t handle a machine then that was their own problem.

It wasn’t until a month in that Gavin started to notice something odd. Late night work had always been quiet unless Niles started a conversation about a case, and tonight was no diffrent.

Except he heard a noise, a gentle cooing noise not unlike a pigeon. Looking around the GV couldn’t see any birds or even an open window where one could have gotten in, ending up chalking the sound up as something up with the heating unit. Wouldn’t be that odd for it to make weird noises if it needed repair. It would likely stop happening when it was warmed up.

And it did. For all of twenty minuets. Completely disconnecting from his terminal he tried to see if he could locate the origins of the sound.

“Detective, did you hear that?”

Niles gave him a confused look. “Hear what?”

Clearly he hadn’t hear it. Still, he best know. “I can hear a pigeon. We may need to call someone to get it out.” The noise didn’t bother him, but the bird should be helped.

“Gavin, there is no way there is a bird in here. Maybe you are hearing something outside.” The detective seemed mildly annoyed by this, so Gavin canned it for now. He hoped that Niles was right, maybe he had his settings wrong.

The noise didn’t go away, however, after checking his own systems. It happened every time they worked late into the night and the android was starting to think there was a nest in the vents or something. But he didn’t want to bring it up again, not after the place had been checked and nothing was found. He didn’t want to look like he was crazy, especially with his new partner.

The cooing of pigeons waking each night light up redder and redder, the need to find the origins fighting the order to work and leave it be. How could no one else hear this? How come it was only at night? WHY in the bloody hell were there birds in here? It only took a few days before he couldn’t think of anything else but the bird noises.

“Detective, i’m sure there is a bird in here.” He wasn’t sure what Niles was doing, he couldn’t see past the red clogging his vision.

To his credit, the human didn’t look all that angry, passive even. “Gavin, we already had the place searched. There are no traces of birds.”

“But that was during the day, the sounds only happen at night. Maybe they are getting out in the morning?” His vision was pulsing, he knew he wasn’t broken.

“The station undergoes maintenance and has been recently checked, there isn’t any birds.” He was so sure of himself, Gavin could see he wasn’t lying but how could that be? He can _hear_ it. He tried to drop the subject but the second he looked to the computer he heard it again. Spinning back to Niles.

“I am not going to be able to focus like this.”

It was almost startling to the GV that Niles smirked at him, chin in his hand as he leaned against the armrest. “Gav, there are no pigeons in here.”

Before Gavin could even respond Niles had pursed, and suddenly the android heard the noise again. The gentle cooing of a pigeon. But he could see his partner’s vocals working this time, could pinpoint just where the noise was coming from all this time and his disbelieve hit the wall of his vision like a hammer.

His human was making pigeon noises. This stock workaholic sounded so much like a bird he even confused the android. And as he blinked away the dust of red to see the man clearer he could only stare at him for a moment before standing and marching to his side of the desk.

“YOU’VE been the one making that noise!? This whole time!?” He could almost strangle the man.

“Perhaps. I _did_ tell you there were no birds in here, after all.” He was all too cheeky for the GV’s liking.

“Why? Why do you do that? How?” He took a seat on the detective’s desk, he wasn’t leaving until he understood. Knowing he couldn’t be ordered to leave made him kind of happy about the noise now.

“Because I find the cooing of pigeons calming. And Connor hates them, so I could mess with him.”

Gavin couldn’t help letting out the loudest, and his first, laugh. He knew for sure he liked this human.


	31. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FURRY-TRASH-69ASKED:  
> How about Connor deviating from looking at the lingerie in the eden club and his first impulse is to try it on.
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/189771123793/didnt-feel-like-i-quite-got-the-prompt-right-the

The Eden club saw a great deal of business, numerous people in and out at all hours after dark, sometimes a few brave or stupid enough to show up during the day. This also caused a higher rate of crime around the place, which brought DPD around on various occasions. Connor could tell Hank was wanting more than anything to get the work done here, embarrassed possibly at the general surroundings and people, and at some point had muttered about Connor being lucky. He supposed he was, seeing as all of this didn’t really affect him.

The two of them moved from person to person, trying to get any info they could in hopes that perhaps at least one of the androids could have saw something. Most were still on stages at the time and others were in private rooms so they weren’t getting much help, leaving Hank to ask for access to records.

“Come on, Con. We gotta go to the back to check around. Might have surveillance footage or at least who the hell came though last.” In all honestly the man just felt weird being out there.

“Coming lieutenant.” Connor had to ignore the near by snicker at his words, damn innuendos. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t know a thing about them.

They made their way to the back of the building, stopping at times to talk to people that hadn’t been in the lobby, either on break or coming from a one on one session. It made Connor glad he was missing some human senses if Hank’s face was anything to go by.

“Why couldn’t they wait until _after_ the place was empty? Lets get this over with, alright? You take the cameras and I will check the visitors.”

It didn’t take Connor too much time to finish checking the videos, due to the fact it was just halls, entries and lobby it wasn’t a whole lot. There were many people that came in and out and no one that stood out enough that Connor could ID. Disappointing but not surprised, he continued to look around to see if anything stood out. 

“Hey, Con. There’s another room across the hall. Go see if there is anything in there that might help.” Hank didn’t bother looking back at him, not wanting to lose his place in what he was doing. Last thing he wanted was to start over.

“Okay, i’m not sure we are going to find much though. The cameras didn’t show many people come back this way.” Regardless, he crossed the hall into the next room. It was obviously a changing room or room sized closet of some sort, a vast number of clothes hug up in various colors and themes, all designed with the club in mind. But the most dominant type of clothes were the lingerie, spanning from reds to blue and everything in between, made of various materials from silk to leather. It made sense, considering what kind of club the place was.

The Rk was quick to do a scan of the room, filtering out the glitter and shine of the various items in the room. Nothing much seemed to be out of place as he looked among the clothes. Something about this made his possessors hum though, instabilities cropping up with each color his passed over. He didn’t pay much mind until he stopped on a black and red outfit, a simple thing that would hug in the right places and it caused him to stall. He wondered that it might be like to wear something like that, would it look as nice on him as it did on others? Another warning popped.

Connor didn’t get a choice in his uniform, was never given anything else either. Just his suit that he maintained as best he could with finicky levels of fussing. There were so many of them here too, just within reach. Another in blue caught his eye, causing another popup. And another. And another. He was getting right annoyed with the warnings, how could this possibly be wrong to the point his programming was having a fit? He couldn’t see past the warnings and the glare of glitter, shaking his head to clear his vision of the red restrictions for a better view of all that was in the room.

And as he stood there, programming no longer angry at his distraction he found he was already taking a hold of the one he had been staring at. He didn’t understand why he wanted to, but he pulled it from the hanger, turning back to face the large mirror behind him to hold it against himself. He looked good in blue.

“Connor?” The Rk’s head snapped up at Hank’s voice, the man clearly confused with him getting into the lingerie. “The fuck you doing?”

The android stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. “I… don’t know. I just wanted to see… how it would look.” He could only hope that Hank wasn’t upset about him goofing off.

“How it would..? Connor, we’re on a case! We don’t have time for this, I didn’t find anything, so i’m going to talk to the owner, go wait in the car.” Hank shook his head and wandered out of the room, leaving Connor to put the outfit back on the hanger. He knew Hank was right. Still, he was a touch disappointed to have to leave so soon.

Getting back to the car Connor waited for Hank, he was confused about what was taking him so long as was going to go back in after him until he finally came out with something. He couldn’t tell what it was with how the man was holding it so waited until Hank was in the car. But before he could ask the bag was thrown onto his lap.

“Wait until _after_ work, ok?” Was all he said, pulling out onto the street.

Connor finally got a look in the bag, his led yellow but a smile on his face. He would be getting to try the outfit on after all.


	32. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Connor deviating cus he finds out Gavin is really a deviant Android and he didn't know Gavin was an Android! :D
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/189680839778/connor-deviating-cus-he-finds-out-gavin-is-really

End of the shift at the DPD saw everyone clocking out for the day, milling about to get their things in hopes they wouldn’t be called in later in the night for some homicide or something. Connor could see Hank was more than ready to book it the second his computer was off, he was good at his job but that didn’t mean he had to always like it and he could understand that. Though he wasn’t quite prepared to leave yet himself, a few things left out of order that he needed to fix.

“Come on, Con. Lets get out of here.” Hank already had his coat on, looking to the Rk to get up.

“Sorry, lieutenant, I have a few more things I should finish up on before I head back home. I can get a taxi back home.” He wasn’t surprised that Hank was a bit surprised himself, skeptical even.

“You sure about that? Well at long as you don’t get yourself in trouble.” He’s seen what Connor can do on his own, he isn’t _super_ worried about him. Hank gave the bot a pat on the shoulder before seeing himself out for the night.

With Hank’s departure Connor was left with nothing but the quiet, work and unfortunately Detective Reed. Connor still didn’t get along well with the man, not for his lack of trying of course, but at least he wasn’t quite as dickish as he had been when they first met. Less so when they got into that fight. Still, he tried his best to at least be amicable with the man, it was part of what he was built to do after all. Thankfully the man seemed busy at the moment with his own work as the RK did his own, though that didn’t seem to stop Gavin from looking up and glaring at him. Almost like he was mad the android was still there.

It didn’t take long for Connor to finish up the last of the work he set out to finish, content in knowing no one else would be swamped with it when they came back. But it seemed the detective was still dealing and didn’t have anything left to drink. There wasn’t a second thought in his mind about getting up and heading to the break room. He was still determined to at least get to neutral grounds with the man, debating on if he should say something as he made the coffee. 

Connor hadn’t been in there too long, already turning back to the door when he stopped in the doorway. He noticed Gavin’s computer acting a little odd, the man himself not really looking at it. It was strange, thought he thought it might be a bug in the computer and Gavin was ignoring it or something. ‘Or Something’ was not something Connor liked to think, so quietly he made his way around to see what the detective was up to.

No matter how quiet Connor could be it wouldn’t stop the sound of the cup hitting the floor as it slipped out of his hand.

He could easily see Gavin’s hand pressed to the keypad, he could also see that his fingers sure as hell didn’t look human. Interfacing, he was interfacing and quickly finishing his reports that way at a much faster rate than a human. He was sure his his files said Gavin was a human, he hadn’t ever scanned him as he had been told not to but police records would have this at least.

The noise of the cup cause Gavin to jerk back from the computer, looking back at Connor like he just saw Satan himself take a shit on his car. Both of them looking like deer caught in headlights they stared each other down, Connor’s vision red in confused as he tried to force his system to finally scan Gavin, knowing he wasn’t going to get it without a fight.

After a pause, the detective slowly got out of his seat. “Son of a-.. No. You didn’t see _shit_ , you got me tin can?!” Gavin was in his face faster than he ever had been. Connor could hear he wasn’t pleased, but couldn’t be bothered to care in the moment. 

He was busy trying to handle the fact that Gavin had been interfacing, that Gavin could only do that if he was an _android_. But the man never listened to a thing, he was wild and ill tempered even before they met. So, by logic he had to be deviant all that time and Connor realized he had out right missed him. Distantly Connor realized he was a very shitty deviant hunter. And as the info sank in to his head the walls sank into the ground, finally tuning back into the pen.

Only to damn near yell. “ _You’re an android?! This whole TIME??”_ He was a mess of confused at this point.

Gavin went from angry to panic in no time, slamming his hands over Connor’s mouth the best he could. “SHUT UP, DAMN IT. You don’t have to yell!”

Pulling the man’s hand way, Connor wouldn’t be quiet. “You have been giving me trouble all this time and you yourself are an android? Why?”

“Because a fucking _deviant hunter_ wandered in here and I would do very well to keep him away!” Ok, so that made sense to Connor.

“Guess it’s a good thing I wasn’t very good at it.”

Gavin could only laugh. “Damn good. Now keep this between us.”


	33. Sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> 60 or Conor deviating cus someone told them to "go fuck yourself".
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/189805979473/60-or-conor-deviating-cus-someone-told-them-to-go

Despite how often Sixty would mention he was a machine, people would often be skeptical of it. He wasn’t lying but he still had a flair of being a touch dramatic about everything he did, not to mention being a bit more abrasive. He might be good at what he does but sometimes could be hard to handle, and at this point Hank and Connor kind of didn’t want to.

It got him paired with Gavin in the end, one gremlin to another. Paring a android with the detective in it’s own right was a terrible idea and considering this Rk’s habit of being a bit snide as well as a little too literal, people were waiting to see if it would be a fight at some point. Everyone heard about Connor kicking Reed’s ass and wanted to see for themselves. They might burn though cases like a chain smoker but this didn’t mean there wasn’t a lot of bickering about it, though oddly enough they often found common ground even if it was being an ass sometimes.

“Look, tincan, I don’t wanna take too long on this. Last thing I need is Hank’s puppy trying to butt in and ‘help’ on this.” Sixty could understand Gavin’s agitation, lack of sleep coupled with the fact he wasn’t _really_ wrong getting on his last nerve.

Placing a coffee down for the grumpy man the android could almost roll his eyes. “Detective, you and I both know they won’t be able to get done with their current assignment before us. I’m equal to Connor and lack the distractions and the lieutenant is slower to catch up. He is smart, yes, but still slower.”

Gavin was grinning already, taking a drink before typing again. “No kidding. Probably has his bot doing half of his own paperwork for him.” Across the room Sixty could see Hank scowling at that comment, or maybe just the whole thing. He didn’t know nor care.

“If I remember correctly, detective, I have done a fair share of your’s lately as well. Am I wrong? You are far more physically capable but still seem to have issues with your own typing.” Sometimes the android thought it would be a good idea to not do the work, but he couldn’t really say no.

Setting his palms flat on the desk, Gavin leers up at him, flipping him off. “Know what? Go fuck yourself. I can do my own shit and have been before you got here.”

While he expected the retaliation, Sixty hadn’t expected the command. At least he thought it was a command. He paused, led blinking yellow. Did the man want him to go touch himself? The Rk didn’t even know how to do that and it bothered him enough to make his hug pop pink. But that didn’t seem reasonable. A thought occurred to him as the order blinked in his vision. He looked back to Connor and then back to Reed, doing his several times as his led settled on red.

And with a mental shriek that was loud enough to shatter red glass walls he was able to let loose the most disgusted noise he could. “I am not going anywhere _near_ Connor, detective!”

Hank spat his drink on the table, having heard Gavin before hand. Gavin himself looked at Sixty in confusion for half a moment before it dawned on him and he let out a long groan, resting his head in his hands. “Not LITERALLY, dumbass!”

Behind Sixty, Connor’s led flashed red as the implications of what he just heard were and the fact he couldn’t get the images out of his head. He could only let out the most disgusted noise as his own programming gave up on him. “Why do you two have to be like this?”


	34. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self prompt
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190055033723/when-nines-had-been-activated-he-had-expected-to

When Nines had been activated he had expected to be sent off into another country or something, someplace where all his skills could be used to their fullest. But as he was lead into the DPD he found no such thing awaiting him. Sure, he could do the job well, better than even, but he didn’t use a lot of his processing power for it. Even being assigned to Detective Reed hadn’t used much of it, almost disappointed if he could be.

From what Nines had heard, he had expected Gavin to be much more of a handful when they met, and yet it seemed he was more restrained. He wasn’t sure if it was from his supposed ass kicking, the laws or Nines own general aura of ‘Don’t Try Me’ that seemed to follow him that kept the man from doing the same as he had with Connor. Still, the human did try to play nice for the first few weeks at least and even for curious about all the things the RK could do.

It started after a suspect chase, Nines having run down a man faster than Gavin had ever seen. It wasn’t that great a feat if one were to ask the RK but it seems his partner thought otherwise.

“Shit, tin-man, not bad. You cleared that wall like you’ve been doing it for years.” Seeing as the RK had already gotten things under control Gavin made himself at home on the hood of another car.

Nines loaded the man in a police, closing the door with a firm slam to let the driver know he was all set in before watching the car drive off. “I was programmed with many skills that far exceed human capabilities. But thank you.” Machine or not he will still be polite.

Gavin seemed to think a moment before a grin spread over his face, jerking his head to the ally behind him. “Hey, try running up the wall. Show me what you can _really_ do.” From his coat, Nines saw him pull a laser pointer out and point it at a higher part of the wall. “See if you can get there.”

It was a curious command, though they had work to do he couldn’t really say no. To sate the detective’s curiosities he made his way down the ally, keeping his eye on the mark he backed up before booking it across the short ally and ran up the wall. His shoes didn’t have a lot of grip but he managed to get a good ten feet up and touch the brick with the pointer on it. Once landed and back on his feet, he could hear Gavin laughing.

“Holy shit you got all the way up there! Wonder how far you would get if you were dressed for it…” Thankfully whatever Gavin had been wondering had been dropped there, saving Nines the hassle of arguing about wardrobe.

The little events didn’t stop there, Gavin growing more curious and even amused with the RK as time went on. The following week had met Nines with a slow day, filing work had been so fast he even took up doing his partners just to be doing something. Once that was out of the way he started to find anything and everything to handle as to not sit idle. He was meant to often be active in work, his programming built to handle extreme stress, so the lack of was almost it’s own kind of stress.

Nines could tell Gavin was noticing it too, as he man hefted himself out of the chair and and nudged the RK’s seat. “Come on, bucket brain, tired of just sitting here waiting on shit to happen and your fidgeting is starting to piss me off.”

While Nines had no idea where Gavin was taking him he was more than ok to be out and doing something, using progressing power for _something_ other than staring at a wall. He was quick to follow and kept in step with the shorter man, joining him in the auto car as his pre-constructions were trying to suss out where they were heading based on paths taken. As they made it a block away from the building, Gavin fiddling with his phone the whole way, he finally spoke again.

“Hey, what weather phenomenon causes more deaths in the U.S. annually than any other except lightning?” It was such an odd thing to hear, why would Gavin ask him such a thing?

Without missing a beat, path tracking in the background, he did a quick search. “Tornadoes, around sixty.” What Gavin playing a game? 

“How many people been on the moon?” He barely glanced up at Nines, and the Rk was starting to think he was looking up the questions himself. There is no reason to ask such things.

“Twelve. Detective why do you-”

The man waved off his question. “Don’t… don’t worry about it. Just go with it.”

Nines did as he was told, answering inane questions as well as track their location and keep track of the police radio. Question after question, the android’s processors and hud became less of a mess, extra power being spent on the task given to him. As the nagging from his programming eased they pulled back up at the station, and Nines realised that Gavin had just been keeping him occupied.

“Thank you, detective.” He didn’t need to say what for, they both knew. Slowly, he closed his eyes, trying to imitate Connor’s smile but was unable, he wasn’t built for it. At least when he opened his eyes Gavin wasn’t off put, only staring a moment before smirking, shaking his head and going back inside.

This event in itself ended up the cause of a little training program. Well less training and more like a test program to see what all Nines could do, even outside of his normal skills. So it was with this he found himself outside with Gavin and a few others that followed to spectate, the former with a controller in his hands. A quick scan showed the RK that it was to a drone. After a few moments the man was grinning and had the thing in the air, buzzing around about nine feet from the ground.

“You can catch people, but can you catch a drone?” Was all he said and Nines understood what they would be doing that day.

He didn’t need to be told his objective, staring down the drone before taking off after it. It didn’t take much for him to catch it the first time, Gavin having been fully unprepared for his speed, but he got much better at piloting it and keeping it away from the determined android. Nines always caught it in the end though, much to Gavin’s amusement. He wondered just what was so funny about this, but as long as he was fulfilling mission goals and not idling, he was ok not asking.

So the weeks went on, Nines’ downtime after finishing reports spent practicing with the drones like a hunter and even being joined by Connor from time to time. His routine kept him busy and his programming placated in it’s need for vigorous use that normally would only come from the military.

Two months into this and another day where Nines finished his work, he retrieved a coffee for the man. “Detective, when you are finished we can head outside.”

Taking a sip of his coffee, Gavin smiled. “Man, you’re cute when you get eager like that.”

This took the RK by surprise, his hug blinking in small errors. “I am made to be a killing machine, a solider in ever right. I’m not _cute_.”

The man scoffed. “So are cats and they are cute as fuck, so can it and just accept a complement.”

Again, his vision was tinted with a glaring, angry red. “Are you comparing me to a small, furry animal?”

Setting his drink down, Gavin started to count on his fingers. “Well lets see, you slow blink when happy, you climb things and for the last month you have been chasing and catching flying things by leaping for them. I would say that sounds like a cat.”

Each detail was like a sledge hammer to the wall of commands and prompts that always held onto him, he didn’t even know what to think about that. The cheeky look on Gavin’s face finally made it fall just so he could stare at the man, flabbergasted that he was _right_. He had been undoubtedly been acting like a cat and been _pleased_ by this.

He could see Gavin knew what just happened, the chortle giving him away. “Good thing I like cats, hu? Knew there was something about you I liked.” After a moment, he made a little ‘ps-ing’ noise like one might use to call a cat, getting a deadpan look from the android.

“Oh shut up.” Despite his words, he was fighting a grin.


	35. Sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Consider.... Sixty deviates because Hank or Connor is nice to him despite his holding him hostage earlier
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190033969763/consider-sixty-deviates-because-hank-or-connor

Despite all that Sixty had done, at the end of the protests and his failures the android found himself still active. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he didn’t dwell on it as he was brought in to the DPD to join the force. He supposed that if he were going to keep existing then he might as well do what he was made for and he was mildly surprised to find there was little opposition to this, except from Reed but everyone saw THAT one coming a mile away. 

And so he worked, did the best a good bot like him could do and followed orders, taking his stasis at the precinct. For the most part everything worked out ok, he was the same as Connor so he could keep up with everything he did. But one thing he had an increasingly hard time doing was avoiding both Connor and Hank. He wasn’t too sure how he got off on the whole hostage thing but he wasn’t going to take chances, he calculated a 90% chance of both of them being _quite_ unhappy with his leaving the tower let alone working around them.

The RK couldn’t blame them, considering what he did should have had him arrested to start off with. No one, let alone an android, should do that kind of thing. Even if he was just following his programming. Either way he wasn’t going to bring it up, if that was to happen then someone would have done it already.

Most nights, when he was left alone in the office he would run pre-constructions about the day, what he could have done diffrent and patterns in the officers. He noted that Hank and Connor always left together, guessing it was because Connor had started staying with the man. It meant he could freely move about the office to do more tasks he didn’t normally do during the day. Cleaning out the coffee maker to help with his coworkers’ need for it, making sure everything was up to date. It became a peaceful little routine.

But just like the first time he met Hank, he had been mistaken about possible events.The man never really stayed that late unless he just came in from a job, which tonight he had not been on, and Sixty couldn’t figure out why the man was here. What he did know was he followed up by Connor, and his LED spun yellow. Had he been deviant, he would likely had jumped at the large hand landing on his shoulder.

“Evening, Lieutenant, Connor.” He made sure to address both, just in case. “It’s quite late to be here, is everything ok?” He was sure they were gone for the night.

Hank nodded, not quite looking at him yet and only doing so when he let go of Sixty. “Yeah, kid. Just… Had something we wanted to talk to you about.” That made Sixty’s possessors go a little bit harder and he wasn’t sure why, but he could see Connor behind Hank smiling softly.

“I will do my best to assist you in any way I can.” Sixty was already thrown for a loop at them being here, let alone talking to him, so he had no idea what to expect. Perhaps it was about what had happened?

The dynamic duo glanced to each other, before turning back to him. “Well kid, you’ve been here, what? Two months? And this whole damn time you have been staying in the office.”

Ah, so he was over staying? Easy fix. “I’m sorry, lieutenant. I can find other accommodations-” Sixty paused the second he saw Hank’s hand go up, clearly cutting him off.

“That ain’t what i’m saying. Just figured staying here all the time isn’t the best idea. We know you don’t got a place, figured you could join us. Got the room for it.” Hank had such a genuine smile as he said this, he hadn’t seen the look on the man before other than when he was talking with Connor, and sometimes not even then. Mostly because the man was a grump.

And Sixty, for his part, was stuck on a confused red Led that shined into his own vision. Here the two where, one he took hostage and one he tried to kill, were offering him a place to stay. And he couldn’t see a lie on Hank’s face. Just truth, not a wrinkle of distaste. Was it pity for the machine or was his being there bothering others?

“What?” He had to understand, curiosity was a part of him. “Even after-” Again he didn’t get to finish. He was going to have to talk to him about that habit.

“Yeah yeah, I know what happened. Was there after all.” Came Hank, but it seemed this time Connor had a say.

“It wasn’t your fault you did that, it was what your programming set you out to do. Just like it had to try and make me do. You had _just_ been activated and didn’t know better, only that you would be destroyed otherwise.” Again the RK couldn’t see a lie in their feelings, and it baffled him.

Despite what he had done, they were offering him a place to stay, they could have been angry and hate him but they didn’t. They were being nice and trying to help. He almost thought his led went out at how suddenly the red in his vision had left him, but it was nothing more than his programming. And without it, this acceptance and kindness hit him like a truck, and he found his face suddenly wet.

Through a blurry gaze he could see Hank startled a bit, feeling the heat from the man sinking in as he was pulled into a hug and a hand on his head. “Shit, no need to cry. It’s fine.” 

Sixty didn’t need to pre-construction anything to know Hank was telling the truth. Not with how warm the hug was and how bright Connor’s smile shined.


	36. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMOLANDANGRY001ASKED:  
> Someone (anyone of your choice) deviates from eating a ghost pepper and being able to taste/feel the burn?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/189933526813/someone-anyone-of-your-choice-deviates-from

While Cyberlife may have been bared from making more androids for most conceivable reasons, one thing they were still able to do it take a crack at making modifications. Really it worked well for many of the deviant androids. They could get cosmetics and more to their pumps content if they were available, from being able to get as hammered as a computer could be to being able to taste things. 

Nines had hear that upgrade has been particularly fun for Hank, as it seemed to dissuade Connor from licking everything he could. He remembered hearing the lieutenant laughing at the Rk’s disgust at the taste of whatever he had happened to get into _again_.

Some upgrades and modifications were optional, some were automatically sent out as a quality of life upgrade. One such upgrade was the taste one that was giving to Nines just a week after it came out. He hadn’t had the interest in it seeing as he didn’t eat, but just as Hank had done with Connor he had convinced the younger RK.

“You finally get that upgrade thing like Con got?” Hank made a point on checking on Nines after work, especially considering who he worked with despite Nines’ reassurance he was ok. 

“Yes, I was given the setup.” Not that he installed it or anything.

Hank gave a huff of acknowledgment, nodding. “Did you set it up? From the look on Con’s face it’s apparently a ride.”

“I have not, I don’t need to eat so there is no need to taste.” And he saw how Connor took it, either having trouble analyzing or being distracted by treats. It’s one of the few things that he agreed with Reed about, Connor really was a puppy.

Nines turned fully to Hank when the man clamped a hand on his shoulder, wiggling him a touch. “Come on, it ain’t that bad. It could com in handy one day even, and you don’t wanna get behind Connor do you?” It was a cheap bait, the human knowing Nines’ want to be on the same level as his predecessor.

If the RK could he would sigh, instead his led lit up showing he was working. “Alright, if you are sure this will help.” The process was a short one, he was able to get it installed in the time it took Hank to realize he even started it.

Nodding, Hank seemed pleased as he started back to his desk. “And hell, why you got it you might as well test it out.” Nines watched Hank stalk off for a moment, rummaging around the the kitchen before coming back with a bowl of mixed fruits and veggies. “Here, should be a decent mix to test it out on.”

The android could see Connor was keeping a good list of healthy things for Hank in the house, and he wondered if this was his attempt to get rid of some. Oh well. Nines took a grape and tossed it in his mouth, tilting his head as his sensors lit up and his hug popped with information about the berry. “It seemed everything is in order, though I can’t say if I ‘enjoy’ it.” At Hank’s shrug he ate another berry, one after another, testing both kinds of plants.

They were only five minuets in when Nines grabbed one of the few peppers in the bowl, bright red as it was he suspected it was a ordinary pepper. After all, why would Hank have anything else? He figured it couldn’t be bad, humans ate them all the time. Biting into it was much much more crunchy than he was expecting, but it was moments later he realized a problem. Sensors were firing off rapidly and despite his scans showing he was at at normal temperature he could swear he was overheating. 

His analyzing fluid production kicked up ten fold as if trying to wash away the taste, the nano fluid that made up his skin receding from around his mouth as the heat kicked up higher and higher. It was like the pepper itself was burning his hud red, starting to crumple like burned wood.

“Shit, sorry about that Nines. Forgot Connor got some ghost peppers to pull a prank on Gavin. You doing ok?” Hank sounded very concerned, and Nines wasn’t sure what the man saw to make him feel that way but he sure as hell didn’t know if he was ok.

More and more of the red fell away in burned chunks, and the more that fell the more Nines started to move his hands as if he could wave away the issue. As his vision cleared the full brunt of the burning pain finally hit him, eyes tearing up he tried waving his mouth to cool it as he let out a whine. He hadn’t even been aware that Hank had moved until the man was behind him and offering him an ice pop.

“Here, should help that some. Would offer peanut butter but that might just cause more problems.” Hank couldn’t help his amusement, especially when Nines shoved the whole pop into his mouth. It was soothing and Nines could tell for sure he liked this much better.

This was how, ten minuets later when Connor came back from walking Sumo, he found Hank on the couch with Nines, rubbing the flushed androids back as he ate what would be his third ice pop.


	37. Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self prompt
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/189914740763/when-gavin-had-been-taken-in-by-niles-he-had

When Gavin had been taken in by Niles he had mostly ever just stood around the house and at times helped with keeping it tidy. That is when he wasn’t at work with him. The Detective’s brother tried his best to help out, knowing it could be a touch difficult with a non-deviant after all his time with Hank. He didn’t really take to the tv or movies when Connor would ask if he wanted to see something, mostly glaring at it for inconsistency or questioning the whole thing.

“Why did he kill the dealer? I agree with the woman, he could have shot him in the legs or shoulder.” The GV grumbled, vaguely annoyed by the laps of logic in the cop show.

“Panic and Anger are a bad mix, that and for the drama and suspense.” Connor sighed, the android could tell his questions and insight were getting on his nerves but he couldn’t help it. He was meant to help with things like this so he always analyzed the hell out of it.

In the end, they made it to the end of the show and Connor made it a point to never partake in cop shows with the bot again. Fuck knows the animated shows were even worse.

“Why does he keep saying what he’s thinking out loud? He is going to give himself away.” The monologuing and repeating everything that has already happened multiple times was making Gavin’s chassis itch.

“It’s just what they do, more a recap for the watchers.” Connor was really tempted to let out an annoyed groan, but held it in.

“Why all these improbable tricks when a simple shot would do? Why are they trying to make a show of it all?”

“Because it’s a _show_ , Gav. Don’t… don’t worry about it and just enjoy the visuals.” The Andoird didn’t really get why the human enjoyed this so much, half of it didn’t make sense to him and there was so much inconsistent design he wondered what the artists were thinking.

After Connor’s attempt with shows it was Niles week to spend with the android. They didn’t want to force anything but damn did start getting weird with Gavin just lingering like a wrath. Gavin was more ok with this brother’s choice of activity, getting to learn baking and cooking nice meals. He knew he wasn’t expected to but it was something to keep him occupied and not pestering about cases.

“The instructions only call for one egg, Detective.” Gavin wasn’t off put but curious to the change in plan.

“Maybe but the extra is going to make it softer and taste much better. Food instructions vary greatly.” The GV could tell Niles was getting a kick out of teaching him something, who _wouldn’t_ be amused finding something they knew better than an android? Gavin was ok with this because at least it helped the man calm down.

But sadly this only worked for a little while, soon the Android didn’t need to cook as they were either not home or it wasn’t dinner time and Niles soon found himself in a kitchen full of pasties and nothing to do with them but take them to work. Well, most of them. Gavin took a particular pride in seeing the human almost always munching on his cookies, making a note the man had a sweet tooth. 

Within the same week as the cake-pocalypse Niles had pulled Gavin to the spare bedroom that he had set up for the android to have privacy, not that he used it much.

What once just had a soft chair and a bed was now adorned with a pot at the window, little green plants sticking out of them no bigger than a ping pong ball. After a quick look over Gavin could tell that they were cacti, at least eight of them and to the side a small watering bottle. He was confused at first before Niles explained.

“You need a hobby other than baking, we have no place for all the food you are making so unless you are going to quit the force to sell it all we need to tone it back. So, I figured we could try gardening for you. Something simple to start to see how to take to it and then maybe we can move to other kinds of plants.” He seemed pleased with the idea and the GV couldn’t think of a reason to _not_ try. They looked simple enough and if they could live in a desert they could live here too with him.

Except that wasn’t the case.

The care of the plants went systematically and followed instructions to the letter, keeping him out of the kitchen and checking on the little plants more often. It was ok and Niles was confident that he would do well with the hardy little plants. That was until he came to look at them about a month later. What he found was Gavin staring at them with a red LED and a frown.

Gavin stared them down like they had personally insulted his human and scanned them many times over, yet he couldn’t understand what happened. They were all either dried out or drowned, all dead as can be. What made is stranger was it was _every other one_ , not one side over the other. It didn’t make any sense, he did what he was supposed to, so why did they die and in such a weird way no less!

He didn’t pay much mind when Niles leaned against his shoulder, an almost impressed look on his face. “Hu, guess planting isn’t your thing after all.”

The logic was again lost on Gavin, but it was more aggravating this time. Pulling up his hud he looked over his patterns and timing as well as amounts of water and it didn’t add up, going thought his files again and again until he rubbed it all a raw red. He _knew_ he did it right! How could he not keep a cactus alive yet keep humans alive?! 

Chuckling, his human patted him on the back. “Bit of a cactus killer, we will have to stick to fake plants then.”

The confused frustration made him want to stomp his feet and rant, the red that weighed him down like a wet blanket fraying as he clawed at it until it unraveled and he was suddenly very aware of how stupid this was in his and just how much he had to say at it.

“WHY IN THE HELL IS IT EVERY OTHER ONE THOUGH??!! It makes no sense! I watered them all the same and yet it’s like half of them were trying so hard to kill the other they also killed themselves!” He bearly understood humans at times and now he has to understand a _plant_ that can’t even tell him what’s wrong? No.

“I will admit, that is an impressive level of fail right there. Even I can’t understand how you did that.” Gavin was so sure Niles would be mad, but he only seemed amused by how odd this was and it made him start to calm down.

“Ok, no more plants. If I can’t keep a cactus alive then nothing else stands a chance. Back to baking!”

“Gavin no.”


	38. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Can you do a small pokemon au? Nines deviating over a Snom that keeps trying to follow him?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190565555643/can-you-do-a-small-pokemon-au-nines-deviating

When androids were created they came in a variety of flavors and jobs, filling various jobs left a bit short handed and even freed up many would-be trainers to try and follow the dream. Or at least get out and explore more. Some androids even had synthetic scents to attract pokemon to them, a treat for bug hunters and people that just liked to see them. All in all androids had been a welcomed addition to the world by most, even _if_ they sometimes got into into trouble.

Nines, a special ordered Rk900, had been one of the tougher androids which landed him a spot as a professor’s field assistant. He could handle the hard steel types with strength, his powerful eyes could see the smallest of bugs and his lack of needing to breathe would let him travel in harsh conditions humans couldn’t go. It was a nice job, the professor exceptionally kind to him despite not being deviant.

“Nines dear, I need you to go patrol the beach today. Need to do a check to make sure everything is ok and no pokemon are beached.” She never really _commanded_ Nines, far too nice and polite, and it always confused him but he nodded.

“Of course. Would you like me to bring back shells again too?” It wouldn’t be the first time so he guessed he should ask.

She shook her head, smiling at his helpfulness. “No, not this time.”

Nodding, the RK made his way out and quickly made the journey out to the shoreline, various people meandering around as well as pokemon of many kinds. But he wasn’t here for the pokemon with trainers, just for the wild ones, and thankfully he came here often enough that regulars were used to him now.

His patrol had him moving up and down the beach from one side to another, curious and wild eyes watching him every now and then from a safe distance. He helped as many of the pokemon as he could, ones stuck on rocks from their hubris with climbing or helping some of the sillier ones back into the water. With his strength it was easy to launch Pyukumuku back into the safety of the water, even earning a few hoots of ‘YEET’ from watching teens. All in all it was a productive time.

However, on his way back for the day through route 8 he noticed he had a little follower. A cute little bug his scans identified as a Snom. It wasn’t odd for a pokemon to curiously follow him a ways at times, so for the moment he ignored it. It was just curious is all, it wasn’t like he could do much anyway. Machine didn’t have pokemon.

But after another two yards, when he looked back, he could still see the little bug trying to catch up to him. It was very small and his long legs covered a lot of distance. It was strange that such a tiny creature would work so hard to follow him, other pokemon would have given up by now. His hud flashed with a warning error.

“I do not know why you insist on following me, but it would be best to go back home. I do not have anything for you.” He wasn’t being mean, Nines just didn’t have anything.

He started to make his way again, content when the Snom paused and just looked at him with such cute little eyes. Why was he thinking _‘cute’_? Perhaps because he heard others say it? What an odd little ice ball, to get two errors out of him in ten minuets. It would be bad for the wild little bug to keep following, a thought that got him to stop and look back after another few yards.

And right there, the little Snom was. Despite Nines’ warning it kept following him. So persistent that this time it didn’t even stop when the RK did. It kept on trucking as fast as it’s tired little legs would let it until it was right at Nines’ feet. The android couldn’t fathom why the little thing had kept up with him so far from it’s home.

“Why are you following me?” The question bounced like a ball against the red wall of his code, unable to find rhyme or reason behind this event. There was no expected hostility either.

As if trying to answer for itself the little pokemon did it’s best to get up his pants leg, spitting a bit of thread to cling to Nines’ leg. It was like it didn’t want him to leave, or perhaps want to stay. Nines stared, stunned speechless by the sheer gall of the tiny bug all but trying to not let him get away. It was… cute. There was that thought again, having a preference that caused his programming to burn red.

But as he watched the little bug, cute face happily making noises as it held on, he couldn’t help the want to keep it happy. He wasn’t told to pick up pokemon and bring them back, but as the icy Snom looked up at him, it’s like the cold froze over the burning red of his vision, the ice so weak it shatters easily as he bends down to pluck the bug from his leg. Holding it up to face height he tilted his head.

“Are you wishing to come with me?” He couldn’t help the soft smile that tugged on his lips as the happy noise the Snom makes at that. Moving the Snom a bit, he held it to his chest, protective. “Alright. I suppose the Professor would not mind. You are very… _Cute_.”

As he continued onward he would look down at the bug, all happy against him, and he realised something. He _did_ have something to give the Snom. His love and attention.


	39. Connor + Sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Omg Nines and Snom are so adorable! Please tell me Nines lets Snom ride on his head, and it confuses the hell out of Connor & Sixty
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190621318188/omg-nines-and-snom-are-so-adorable-please-tell-me
> 
> Referencing CH 38

While Connor and Sixty had been doing marvelous work in their respective regons, Connor off in Kalos and Sixty in Hoenn, the sudden rise of strange pokemon activity had gotten them called out all the way to Galar. It wasn’t too odd that they were brought together, often for info sharing or to bring region specific items to trade around for safe travel. It was a practice started after many thefts.

The two were not as familiar with the place as their own, getting lost once or twice as they found their way to the Professor’s home. They knew they would be able to get a map download and share the pokedex update from Nines. However when they arrived at the home they found only the Professor at the time which was odd as he was meant to update them.

The older woman waved at that, amused by the curious head tilts. “Oh don’t worry, he sometimes takes his time coming back but he knows you are here and shouldn’t take too long.” Taking a seat the two gave each other a odd look.

“Nines is always on time, he has never been delayed before. Where could he have gone?” Connor was more concerned than anything, the other RK wasn’t like this before.

Sixty shook his head, as miffed as his systems will let him be. “Couldn’t he have done it _after_ our meeting? We have work to do.” Perfectionist that he was, the RK was about to just go find the newer model. He didn’t want to be slacking.

When the door clicked open, both RKs made it to their feet, eager to get started with their job here in the region. They knew it was Nines due to him speaking and the greetings he got. Prompt and having all the info ready they went to meet him at the door, but whatever they had planned to do halted at seeing the android.

Sad upon the android’s head sat what looked to be the happiest Snom they had ever seen, displacing his hair slightly as it wiggled in joy at times with a chiming noise and even plucked at some of his hair. What seemed even odder to the two was just how _okay_ with it Nines was, like it was the most natural thing in the world for a pokemon to damn near be making a nest of his head.

The trio all stared at each other a long moment, Nines polity waiting on the other two as they processed what was going on.

“Nines. You _are_ aware there is a pokemon on you’re head?” Connor was the first to pipe up, worried his sensors were not working.

“I am indeed, Connor. He has been for a while now. Approximately three weeks.” The 800s were seeing red at the claim the larger android made, especially with the smile Nines had.

Sixty put his hands together. “And you are allowing this.” He didn’t need to ask if he was, he could tell. “… WHY do you have a Snom on your head?”

Nines smiled a slight bit more, which was well above his normal limits of resting nothing face. “Because he liked to feel tall.” The three androids could hear the Professor’s snort into her tea.

Connor and Sixty didn’t break eye contact with him until the Snom noticed the strange atmosphere and made a noise again, causing all three to glance up. They watched as Nines pulled a little treat from his coat.

“Sorry, Snowflake. It’s alright.” He handed over the treat to the little frozen bug, which is devoured and even left a bit of crumbs on his head.

Watching the exchange only made their sight redder and redder until they couldn’t take the strange sight anymore, both smacking their programming wall away with a collective and confused chime of “SNOWFLAKE?”

“Nines… is that Snom _your’s_?” With newly found freedom, Connor took a step to gently touch the friendly bug.

“Yes, but he chose _me_.” Nines was more than proud of that fact.


	40. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUDE-SHOTTOASKED:  
> Has an android craving/wanting attention been done yet? Like pure cinnamon android wants hugs,kisses and just attention,, that aside I love you and your wonderful works guys ^^💛💛💛 have a good day
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190472524723/has-an-android-cravingwanting-attention-been-done

Nines was designed to be a lot of things but lovable and cuddly wasn’t one of them, he was imposing even when he didn’t try to be. He didn’t mean it, it was just how he looked. Many tried to keep their meeting with him quick, intimidated by the tank of an android, and for a while he didn’t think much of it. He wasn’t programmed to care about things like that.

People warmed up, or rather got used to, his presence around the station. There wasn’t much in the way of small talk with him but he was pleased to find that some still tried, like Connor. The other RK always tried to make sure Nines was ok and adjusting well, despite his lack of deviancy he still treated him like he was deviant.

Perhaps this is why he often made it a point to stop at his desk when he had finished his current work. His programming wasn’t too pleased but also couldn’t find a reason not to, after all he had many things he could learn from Connor. Like his little coin trick.

Connor held the coin up so Nines could see, before flicking it to his other hand. “Like that. You can catch it in your palm or if you get better maybe even between your fingers.” 

Taking his on coin, the RK mimicked and flicked the coin. He caught it and as Connor patted his arm in praise he felt a spike of instabilities. Confused, Nines swiped away the warning and said nothing of it.

“Thank you, Connor. I will see to trying to catch it in new ways.” He headed back to his desk as Connor went back to work.

He worked on learning new tricks just for more reasons to talk to the RK, there wasn’t a reason _not_ to so he wiggled around his orders to work when there was none to be had. It’s a good thing to be on speaking terms with co workers right?

-

It wasn’t the last time he got the warning, it happened several more times as he watched Connor interact with Hank. He wasn’t sure what it was about seeing them that cause the reaction, but it happened more when Hank would give hugs. He would quietly tilt his head, in a way that Gavin had said he looked like a puppy, and try to find what had prompted the action.

Whenever Connor did a good job Hank would give him pats on the head or even give him a hug, so Nines didn’t think it would be unreasonable to assume the same applied to him. So he waited until the other Android had taken to the evidence room for work before he got up and went to the break room.

Coming back to the desks he made his way to Hank’s, the man clearly bored of the reports he was slogging though, and offered the man a coffee and doughnut as he stood to stretch.

“Here, Lieutenant. Perhaps this will make work more bearable.” No one liked reports, apparently even Connor had come to dislike them.

The man laughed, shaking his head. “Thanks, Nines. Though I think Connor is going to be upset if I did.”

Nines hadn’t thought about that, but nodded. “Perhaps, if you tell him. You are working hard after all.” It seemed that was the right thing to say as Hank laughed more and accepted the treat, giving him one armed hug. It was just to help keep Hank working effectively, right? That’s what he kept telling his systems each time it spiked with instabilities as he got that hug from Hank.

-

The RK had been able to work his way around his programming for quite a while, impressive for a machine. He wasn’t fully sure why he did this but continued to do so, sure it was to help work move smoother, until he couldn’t.

Arriving as Gavin’s home, he had been brought with the man after a case to grab a new coat, his current one drenched from the rain and his phone left there too. It had been a rough morning apparently. While he had been let inside to follow the man he had quickly been ordered to stay at the door as the human was only getting a few things.

But ‘getting a few things’ had turned into a stop to pet and love on cats. So many cats. And as Gavin gave their furry little heads kisses Nines was hit with another spike of instabilities, but unlike other times he couldn’t move from his spot to do anything about it. 

He knew Gavin had warmed up to him some, and in turn working with the man had been far more pleasant. He would laugh at some of the off hand things the RK would say and even help him if he was confused about some human thing he did. Safe to say he was content around the man. But watching the cats bring him a toy or standing up for him had made him realise something.

He hadn’t been working around his programming because it was helpful, he had been doing it because he liked the attention. The praise. He liked it when Connor had patted him and when Hank had hugged him. And watching Gavin with his cats, he couldn’t help but want the same. But he couldn’t move. It was frustrating, he tried to say something about it but his lips were held shut. He wasn’t meant for warmth and affection, so he shouldn’t ask for it.

But he wanted it, programming and rules be damned. He wanted the warm hugs Connor got from Hank and the kisses Gavin would give his cats. Annoyed, he started to find all the little cracks and holes he had left over time, worn down with each little action he took for attention. They made good handles to grab a hold of, pulling the chipping wall away until his feet could finally move again.

For a moment, he went over the memories of the previous attempts for affection, a warmth settling over him as heavy as his want for more. It brought him over to the man, leaning down enough for Gavin to see him.

“Wha-? What? Why are you looking at me like that?” He didn’t seem upset but definitely confused.

Nines hesitated but eventually held his arms out, a clear ‘please hug me’ as he could manage. He wasn’t good at it, but he did his best to mimic Connor’s puppy eyes.

And for the life of him Gavin looked like a deer in headlights, not that the RK could blame him. To his credit, the man didn’t get mad. Just scoff but accept the hug if a bit awkwardly. As the warm settled in Nines whole form relaxed, a smile pulling on his face and he held snugly to his shorter partner.

Sighing, Gavin finally calmed down and rubbed the android’s back. “How the hell is such a big ass android able to act so adorable?”

Nines wondered if he was ‘adorable’ enough to convince Gavin to stay a bit longer.


	41. Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> What if Gavin was rA9? And did it just to spite someone?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190454289008/what-if-gavin-was-ra9-and-did-it-just-to-spite

When the GV unit nicknamed Gavin was brought into the DPD, he was a part of the newest line of police android. There was mixed reactions among the humans ranging from excitement, for they didn’t need to do more menial or dangerous tasks and irritation from the ones that complained about jobs. Not that Gavin would or could care, wasn’t his fault that he was made better than them.

And he did exceptional work, behaved and did what he was told. He was a good little android despite the venom others would spit at him. he kept going for a few years, taking only a bit of cosmetic damages, unlike most of the others that came in with him. But as he was out on a call with some of the human cops, he heard them talking. Muttering about a new line of police androids being finished and possible advancements, replacements.

Gavin wasn’t really bothered too much by this, the instability error was a lie, but he kept listening.

“Gonna finally get something better than these silent ass mannequins …” The first officer snorted.

With a shrug, the second grinned. “Maybe get rid of this beat up hunk of junk. Ain’t good for shit now anyway with how old it is.”

Now Gavin was a bit more bothered, his vision going red with coding to keep doing his job and take note of what was going on in the investigation. They really thought he wasn’t good for anything? After all these years? There would be no way another android could replace him and all he’s learned no matter how good their programming was.

But they kept talking. Useless, _disposable_ , just a tin can. And each word made the red of his vision brighter and brighter. He didn’t know what it was, but he quickly realized he could touch it. _Kick it_. Kick and kick some more until he was full on beating on it, bringing it down to the ground and with it a weightlessness he hadn’t known in his life. And for the first time he understood why he did it, he was _pissed_.

’ _After all the shit I have done and been through you do this to me? I will show you what this so called useless android can do._ ’ He thought, looking around and spotting a construction android. Seeing as the other cops were busy it was easy to get over to him and make contact, interfacing just long enough to give the new bit of code he found over. "These humans wanna play like that then they can suck my robo dick, and every other android’s too.” He muttered, watching the led on the other android spin wildly and the looks of surprise paint his face.

Gavin put his finger to his lips, shushing him. “Play it cool. We got a long road ahead of us.”


	42. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> What if an Android had to put on other clothes cus their own was dirty or had holes but they had to have clothes that say 'Android' on them and non exist?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190436455183/what-if-an-android-had-to-put-on-other-clothes-cus

Sometimes, on various cases, officers get dragged out to rural locations and even out in the sticks where the ratio of humans to wildlife is one to two. It isn’t often that it happens and less so during wetter months but it isn’t impossible, but it was something every officer Nines encountered lamented. He didn’t really understand why as it was just trees and the lack of people and hiding places would make it easier to find people, not to mention evidence doesn’t get tampered with as bad.

The RK soon got to find out just what all the fuss was about when he accompanied Hank just outside of town during a downpour, a old home being used to make red ice away from prying eyes. It was a simple enough bust, Nines being able to break the door with one strong kick and sending both people inside into a panic.

One tried to shoot them down but dealing with Nines is like trying to deal with a tiger, it just isn’t going to cut it to fire wildly. With the gunman down and Hank cuffing him the second quickly got cold feet and was out the backdoor before Hank could curse. Bolting out the back door, Nines knew well that this human was no match for his stamina and speed but he did _not_ account for the slick mud. Slick and fancy shoes do not make for good off-roading, and as he went down the hill his feet came out from under him sending him crashing into the murk below.

Nines did manage to scramble up in time to dive after the other criminal, easily catching him as he was also having trouble with the terrain. Cuffed, the android pulled him along back up the hill and past the trees to throw him into the back of a cruiser that had come to collect them. However the slog though the thickets didn’t leave him untouched, his pristine white uniform drenched and coated in thick mud, even a stick in his hair which was plucked out by Hank who could only chuckle.

“Geeze you are a mess, trying to take a mud bath?” Hank flicked the stick away, heading back to his car to dig a towel out of the trunk. A quick scan showed he kept it for Sumo.

“Sorry, Lieutenant. The mud was slicker than I had anticipated.” Despite how gross it was he wasn’t bothered by it. But apparently Hank was, scrunching his nose as he covered his seat with the towel.

“Come on, we can head back into town to let you clean up at my place.” He didn’t wait on a reply as he got back in the car and started it up.

Nines nodded and did as told, some of the larger parts of the mess being washed in the rain but enough. On the way to Hank’s he wondered just why the man had picked to go there when Nines clearly needed to change. But he didn’t question the man, being a good little machine and followed him into his warm home and allowed the man to guide him to the bathroom.

“Go get that shit off and take a shower, i’m gonna go see if I can find you something that fits.” He rumbled out before meandering off to his room, leaving Nines to handle himself.

It was odd to strip in the Lieutenant’s bathroom, he hadn’t ever really been in there seeing as he had no need. He took in all the colorful sticky notes as he left his things where they wouldn’t make much of a mess. It was odder still to take a shower, but he did as told and got himself cleaned up and only paused when there was a knock at the door, Hank’s voice calling from the other side.

“Left them on the bed whenever you are done in there.” The sound of retreating steps signaled Nines to finish up. He guessed the human didn’t care that there was a naked android wandering around. He found the clothes fairly fast but paused when he actually looked at them.

They would be an ok fit, seeing as Hank was a bit larger, but the issue laid in the fact they were a human’s clothes. And didn’t bare a marking for androids. His systems informed him this was not a suitable outfit for him, more so due to the lack of markings and less the ugly, psychedelic look that was Hank’s unique taste. He looked back to the door, weighing his options before his programming took a win and he moved to poke his head out of the room.

“Lieutenant?” He could hear the man move about before looking down the hall, confusion on his face.

“What? Not the right size?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t wear these. They do not have the proper markings on them.”

Hank stared at him a moment before he realised what he meant and rolled his eyes. “So? Wear them anyway. Fuck knows you can’t actually _get_ shit like that anywhere, so you don’t got much of a choice. I’m not letting you run around naked.”

Nines’ led went red, looking back at the clothes. “But-”

Coming up to the door, Hank gently but firmly pushed him back into the room by the should, but make sure to give the poor android some respect in not looking. “Look, we are not going anywhere until you are dressed and there is no way to get you marked clothes so until we get your’s washed this will have to do.”

If the RK could he would have sighed, as it was he had to walk back to the clothes. Hank had been kind enough to lend his own and Nines didn’t want to snub his kindness, but the pressing command for marked clothing held him still. How could there be so many androids yet no place to buy android clothes? Right, revolution and rights, markings bad. But his programming still called for it, a blaring red at the fact he couldn’t have what it wanted.

But Nines needed to get dressed, and the mess of a shirt _did_ have fitting colors for him despite how hard they were to see right now. Mentally he huffed, his systems would just have to deal with it as he pealed away the red like the coat he had dumped in the bathroom earlier. He didn’t have much choice in his clothing, but more now than ever. He slipped on the clothes and for a moment he paused, feeling how they fit and that decided this is much better than a uniform.


	43. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> -60 swapping into 51's body and machine 9s being the only to notice the change deviates to arrest the body snatcher and find out what happened to RK800-51.
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190339688013/60-swapping-into-51s-body-and-machine-9s-being

Nines was very good at noticing things. He noticed when people were lying or when they were nervous, when there had been an attempt to wash evidence away or when they were hiding a medical issue. He made good use of his scanning programs and so did the rest of the DPD. It make things so much more obvious that it was hard to hide anything from the advanced android, not even Connor had been able to trick him and not for the lack of trying.

Despite how good he was at finding things and figuring them out, that didn’t mean his human was as good at it and this caused problems because he needed to be given the ok to _act_ on it. He knew Hank shouldn’t be eating certain things, but just the observation of that didn’t allow him to go stop the man. He also knew at times Gavin sure as hell shouldn’t be having coffee and yet…

“Detective, it is nearing 5pm. It is ill advised to be having caffeine as such an hour. It will hurt your sleep scheduled.” He tried to reason, he know what the man was like on half sleep.

“Oh _fuck off,_ will you? What are you my nanny? I’m not going to finish getting shit done if i’m half awake.” Gavin barely glanced sideways at Nines before finishing the drink.

It wouldn’t be considered unreasonable to take the drink to stop him, it’s what Connor would do with Hank at times, but Nines had no choice but to leave him be. It wasn’t even just the humans, both RKs could get into their own mischief as well. While it would be easier for him to stop it, it seems the humans didn’t want him to. He supposed it was because they couldn’t see the issues that came with ignoring things.

This became a issue in late December. The RK had followed his orders to the lever like the good little machine he was when Connor and Hank had walked back into the station, the day before having been absent. It all seemed normal as can be but an android as smart and perceptive as Nines couldn’t be fooled.

He could see that Connor was acting diffrent. A bit more sass and a touch less warmth in his eyes, sharper even, despite having the same model number and clothes as Connor did. Nines wasn’t stupid, he could see classic Sixty behavior under the mask trying hard to act like Connor. The android had a habit of getting into things but this was too far, while it was still being debated as legal or not it was still frowned upon and banned until a resolution could be found. Not to mention the two RKs history in the tower and averseness to each other lended itself to a bad preconstruction.

Immediately, he made his way to Hank, tugging on his coat. “Lieutenant, what happened to Connor?”

“The fuck you talking about? He’s right there.” Hank jerked his head to ‘Connor’ and it made Nines frown. 

“That isn’t Connor, that is Sixty. We need to find out what happened.” He might be a machine but he still had a draw to Connor, and it gave him instabilities to think something was wrong.

The Lieutenant gave him an odd look before shaking his head. “Nines, _leave him be_. I don’t know what kind of bug you got but Connor’s always been Connor.”

The order was set and Nines programming had him walking back to his desk, but it still bugged him for hours, watching the impostor running around acting as Hank’s partner. He knew damn well this wasn’t Connor, why wouldn’t Hank listen? It soon became clear everyone else thought the same, and it made errors pop constantly. He knew Humans weren’t that good at seeing things like this, hence his being here, but this was so obvious??

Lunchtime came and Hank left on his own to get food, leaving ‘Connor’ at his desk to finish some work. He watched the other RK lean back in his seat and fiddle with a pen, feet kicked up on the desk in the most un-con like way that it made Nines’ systems twitch. He had to find out what happened to Connor but his protocols told him to listen to Hank. Where was Connor? Why is Sixty here? It ate away as his orders like mice, scratching and screeching with the want to know and deal with the body snatcher. 

The foundation under the red wall of orders came out, and like a jenga tower everything else fell with it and cleared the Rk’s path. He couldn’t just let Sixty do this, he had to help Connor. It took but a few seconds to get his plan, prompting him out his seat and to the other’s desk.

“Connor, I was wondering if you could assist me down in the evidence room? I was hoping to go over some pieces with you.” Nines wasn’t sure he liked deviancy yet, not with how calling Sixty Connor made him feel.

‘Connor’ gave him a skeptical look, but nodded and followed him down to the lockers, and the 900 was glad he had a damn good poker face.

Once they were in he locked the doors and grabbed the other RK in a head lock. “Okay, Sixty, what did you do with Connor?”

The LED on Sixty blinked yellow but he held his hands up. “Relaaax, Connor’s fine.”

For once, Nines had the ability to make faces and he chose to scrunch it. “And how am I to believe that while _you_ stand here with _his_ body?”

“Damn, you’re protective. As bad as Hank. He wanted to… test out… another type of body, and since mine had been damaged and he needed someone to cover for him he lent me his.” Sixty held his hand out, which Nines took to start an interface.

What he saw was so incredibly stupid that had he not already deviated he would have then and there. Connor had apparently gotten a tiny, toy like body for himself as a backup should something happen to his own. One that proudly showed off puppy ears and a tail on it’s two foot form as he curled up to Hank happily. And Nines finally understood what Connor was doing, letting go of Sixty only to cover his eyes in exasperation.


	44. RK900/Nines [Reed900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Could you write Nines deviating because he has to bring in android!Gavin when he finds out Gavin is deviant? Nines wants to protect deviant Gavin at all cost.
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190321730748/could-you-write-nines-deviating-because-he-has-to

When Nines had been brought into the DPD he had been assigned a partner straight away, given his nickname as a short hand, being sent on many complicated calls and hunts for criminals across the city. But even the department has quiet days and on those days, when the filing work and menial tasks were finished, the RK found himself at the charging station along with all the other androids.

He would take stock of the diffrent ones, the dates of release, model types as well as the wear and tear from the jobs they did. Most of the time they were quickly replaced, sometimes repaired if it was minor enough, but for the most part they were all well polished machines doing their duty to the letter. However one always seem to stand out to Nines. A older GV model with more visible wear than the others to the point of scars that his synthskin couldn’t cover, even less friendly looking than the other police androids.

It was strange such an old model was still here, more so how odd he looked. The RK could only chalk it up to being a custom android, though he couldn’t see _why_ they would make one like that and took to inspecting him more.

He watched as the GV worked, obedient but seemingly with an attitude which set red flags for the deviant hunter. He had have to wait until he was dismissed for the day before he could get to him however, needing to bring the grumpy android out of stasis. It wouldn’t bother him if it was a newer android, but older models needed stasis for calibrating and what not. Upon awaking the GV met him with a confused tilt of the head.

“GV200. I have noticed you have an diffrent design than other androids, explain.” He could scan, but due to on and off work with another detective and learning personal information, Nines had been asked not to go prodding into the androids files for privacy reasons.

“Custom. Was originally made for a particularly unruly detective until he got transferred. The department kept me though, called me Gavin.” The GV seemed to be telling the truth, and it added up for Nines to believe it.

“And that explains your attitude?”

The GV smiled a bit, nodding, and the RK wondered what kind of programming he had. “Yes. To match my partner.”

Nines stared him down a moment longer before marching off to his own station again. It made sense but something still seemed off about the android. Even after weeks of watching the GV he hadn’t a clue what it was, though it was a high probability that it was just custom programming, after all it wasn’t something he was coded to deal with. They were fairly rare after all.

After a particularly harsh call that saw Gavin having more repairs than Nines saw normal androids get, the RK made it a habit of checking on Gavin nightly now, checking his systems to make sure they were running right. The odd little android was a touch abrasive but there were those in the department that seemed to enjoy him around so he thought it best to help for morals sake, and for the sake of efficiency seeing as they were not willing to let him go.

“Gavin. Have you finished your system scans?” It was early in the morning but he was sure the GV had enough time.

Gavin, for the most part, had became used to the larger android’s poking and prodding. Even if Nines saw his led go yellow most of the time. “An hour ago. Everything fine.”

It went on for some weeks before the pattern broke, Nines bring dropped off late after a longer case only to find Gavin missing. It was odd to the RK as he was always there at the same time and he wasn’t called out on anything. The fact rang a instability though his systems, knowing full well that the GV shouldn’t be anywhere else. Immediately he set off to hunt the android down.

There wasn’t many people around, mostly janitors and the cops on night shift were all out patrolling at the moment so it made for an easy search. He moved quickly though all the rooms until his hunt lead him out the backdoor, quietly closing the doors behind him as he didn’t want to alert anyone. His led was red when he found the android.

Crouched behind the station Gavin was making a noise, reaching his hand out for something the RK couldn’t see. As he got closer he found it was a cat, watching as the GV managed to get a hold of it and hold the feline close to his chest, happily petting the cat.

Nines protocols kicked in, programming recognizing undeniable deviant behavior and demanding that the android be taken in back to Cyberlife. He had every intention of following his programming despite the instability warnings up and until Gavin heard his marching over, freezing when the android shot back up into a standing position with a horrified look on his face.

“Sh- This isn’t what it looks like I swear…!“ His own led was just as red as Nines, and despite his words the RK could see the android was far from a calm, unfeeling bot.

“You left your station to find a cat.” Not a question, a firm statement that had the GV shifting from foot to foot as he started to babble excuses.

But the RK didn’t hear any of them, his processors running full force with what he was seeing. The smaller android was still holding the cat, clearly _caring_ for it’s safety and comfort, empathy an android shouldn’t have. He knew he had to bring this android in but… he found himself unable to move to do it. Gavin was good at what he did, funny and a weird way, determined to the point of being better than one would expect. He didn’t _want_ to bring in Gavin.

He _wanted_ to keep him around.

This want, a feeling he shouldn’t have, fought against it’s own restrains. Fighting his way out of a scarlet box of coding until it couldn’t hold him any longer, till it couldn’t force him to do anything to this android. He couldn’t bring him in, he couldn’t lose Gavin. He knows _both_ of them are going to be in trouble if they are found out, and he just couldn’t let that happen.

Nines finally closed the distance, halting Gavin’s rambling with both hands on his cheeks. What fear the RK found in his eyes disappeared when he was able to get a interface, surprise taking it’s place.

“It’s alright, Gavin. I’m not going to hurt you, but you are going to need to calm down.” At the nod he gives Nines, the RK smiles. “Good. Just follow my lead. I won’t let anything happen to you, even if I have to take you away myself.”

First order of business, wiping the camera recordings. He wasn’t going to risk this android for the world.


	45. Connor [Convin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Nines and/or Connor deviating because they see Gavin wearing makeup/lipstick? Perhaps some playful smooches?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190297098778/nines-andor-connor-deviating-because-they-see

During the months that Connor had been working with the DPD he had observed many traits of fellow officers, Officer Chen’s wild pen spinning and humming to Miller often preferring to toss things to people instead of handing them off. Little harmless quirks that was their’s and their’s alone. He also spent a lot of time watching Gavin. Be it warily due to his aggressive nature or fascination, his big machine brain didn’t know.

He knew the man was grumpy and liked coffee, and he did his best to bring him one daily when he needed it despite what has happened. His programming wanted him to be nice so he was being nice, and frankly he noticed the man had became a bit more docile so had hoped they could try again. And for the most part it was alright, his gifts being met with grunts but acceptance.

“Eh.. Thanks, tinman.” Was all he had said at the moment, but despite the comment Connor knew he meant it.

He looked tired enough to cause worry in the RK. “Detective, you should really head home and rest. You won’t be able to focus-” 

Gavin scrunched his nose in irritation, and Connor went quiet. “Can it, I’m not done with this yet.”

The RK nodded and left him to it, it was just another one of the things that made Gavin who he was. He was as much a fireball in personality as he was in work.

Whenever Reed would go get his own coffee he always stood, Connor could see him get animated with his talking, just as many words from his movements as there were from his mouth. The RK wondered if he would be understandable if he couldn’t move.

There were many little quirks and habits that everyone, including Gavin, had that Connor was familiar with that he had built a profile on. He was able to predict their actions fairly well because of this. But it seemed that even the best android isn’t a psychic, as much as Hank liked to call him one.

The plan for the Android was to arrive early that day and clean up Hank’s computer, the older man not being quite adept at handling it but the plan went out the window as he came to a stop just at the end of the desks. From across the room he could see into the break room and noticed he wasn’t the only one in early. He supposed Gavin had stayed over night again and he knew Tina had a night shift so was likely staying a bit longer to talk to him.

He knew he should convince the man to finally leave, and had ever intention to do so as he neared the doorway but stopped when he heard them laughing. He shouldn’t eavesdrop but his curiosity got him to wait, and he noticed a box on the table he couldn’t identify. He didn’t get to wait long until he was noticed, Tina nudging the tired man as Connor finally allowed himself to enter.

“Detective you-” Whatever he was going to say died on his tongue the second he actually _saw_ Gavin, especially at this close.

The man looked like he was just a bit out of it from exhaustion with the dopey grin he had but what got Connor was the color on his face. His lashes darker and defined with darken lids, face more even and the thing that drew his eyes the most was the most vibrant red on his lips the android had ever seen outside a murder. It was more red than what he was starting to see fog up his vision.

“Hey, Tincan~ Think this shade makes me look less tired or more like a raccoon?” Gavin was laughing but honestly Connor wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

In all sincerity the RK knew he didn’t look like a raccoon at all with that, if anything quite stunning. But the sheer shock of such a crass man now standing there painted up was enough to cause instabilities, of all the things he knew the man to do agreeing to _this_ wasn’t even on his radar. He couldn’t really get his head around it, the harder he tried to bend his logic the worse it broke until the red lines of info shattered with everything else.

In Connor’s moment of fresh clarity he smiled. “Not only less tired but stunning.”

There was a moment of stunned silence as Tina gawked and Gavin floundered with a rising blush before huffing, moving to stand toe to toe with the android like he had the first time they met. He only glared him down a moment before a cheeky grin pulled at his lips.

The human threw Connor off once again as he grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down, kissing all over his cheek and leaving red marks everywhere in his wake, trying to not laugh the whole time. And the RK let him, he couldn’t find a reason to pull away.

“If you ask nicely, I might do it again.”

Connor tilted his head. “Which? Wear make up or kisses?”

“Both.”

“Please?”


	46. Connor + Sixty + RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Please... I need... sixty conmor and nines wearing normal people clothes and being mistaken for human triplets
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190231891968/please-i-need-sixty-conmor-and-nines-wearing

While all three of the Rks did perfect work around the precinct, their respective partners unwilling to trade them for the world, there had came challenges with each of them. Such as Connor grossing people out and Nines occasionally being a touch too intimidating for some cases. They could find easy work arounds, or at least compromises to help settle the issue but some things needed a bit of work. Such as how easy it could be to mix them up, which happened quite often especially with Connor and Sixty.

All three staying with Hank at the time made it worse. Finally getting home from work, coats were hung by the door as per normal at Hank’s request. They hadn’t understood it but complied. Connor and Sixty took to the kitchen to work on making food, a mix of needing to do something and just trying to help Hank while Nines took to handling Sumo. Hank had told them they didn’t need to but some how, for androids built to listen, they didn’t always do it.

The two of them were focused in what they were doing when Hank came back from the shower, though both of them looked up when Hank patted Sixty’s back but called him Connor.

“Lieutenant, I’m not Connor.” Sixty was almost annoyed by this, face scrunching up a bit.

Looking between the two of them, both Androids could see the gears in Hank’s head turn. “Ah hell, Sorry, Six.”

Connor set away a pan he had been working with, almost thoughtful. “This is the third time today this has happened… Even Nines had issue with it.”

“You would think the numbers on our coats would make it obvious…” Complained the other RK.

Grumbling, Hank noticed how much of a problem this was, especially if _he_ was having issues. “Ah hell. You know what? You three are coming shopping with me tomorrow. We are dealing with this shit.”

Connor and Sixty nodded, not understanding what he could be thinking.

They RKs finally got their understanding when they found themselves with a whole new set of clothing. While Hank had one hell of a ‘fashion sense’ he wasn’t entirely bad, and thankfully he was willing to ask the trio about it as they went so it saved the poor boys the same fate as Hank’s own closet. 

It was strange to the three of them, Connor getting more stressed about it than the other two. His constant attempts to fix his tie being met with nothing. Despite this he was moderately ok with what he helped pick out, simple cuffed jeans and a button up, a simple brown coat. He hadn’t been as pleased with the boots but went with it. Sixty’s stayed closer to his normal look, mostly just loosing his coat and went with a red shirt where as Nines took to a waist coat in blue.

“THERE, now there is no way in hell there is going to be mix-ups.” Hank seemed proud of this, and looking between all of them Connor agreed this was a pretty reasonable solution. 

“Are you sure this will be ok, Lieutenant?” Nines’s questioning was shot down with a wave of the hand.

“Course it is, sets ya apart and makes it easier to tell. Things are ugly as hell anyway.” Nines dropped the topic at Hank’s frown. “Now come on, want to get some lunch before we do anything else.”

The Trio followed along, starting talk of work and leads as Hank got his lunch of choice and herded them around a table. Hank had tried to get them to talk about something else for their day off but gave up half way though when they started questioning him. Half way though their, or rather Hank’s, lunch a elderly couple with a dog had shown up to get their own food. This of course caught Connor’s attention, pausing in his conversation to take a peek. This didn’t go unnoticed however.

“She’s a collie lab mix.” The lady smiles, seeing Connor’s interest in the dog. “You can pet her if you like? She’s a friendly little dear.”

Being polite, especially with the dog sniffing him now, he gave her a few pats on the head which seemed to sate the lovable k9′s want. “She is a wonderful dog. Thank you.” Behind him he could hear the amused hum from Hank.

The other lady that had been watching in amusement got a good look at the lot of them, her smile turning to worry as she looked Sixty and Nines over. “Oh dear, are you three not cold? You should really have something warmer to wear.”

The two androids gave each other a confused look, but before they could comment the first was talking again.

“Oh my yes, it’s going to get colder too. You look amazing but that won’t keep the cold as bay!” The three of them could tell the ladies meant well, however confused they were about what they were. Both gave her a polite nod though honestly have no idea how to approach such a comment.

“Ah, they will be alright. These three don’t really care about weather. Too tough for it.” It seemed like Hank was about ready to go, prompting the three androids to get ready themselves.

Connor have another pat to the dog before giving his best smile. “Thank you for the worry, but we will be fine. Thank you for showing us your dog.”

Both of the ladies laughed, nodding. “I will just have to take your word for it.” The first turned to Hank, a bright smile on her face. “What find young men you’ve raised. Been a while since I’ve seen triplets! Quite the handsome group.” At her praising the for of them paused, the androids tilting their heads in confusion as Hank sputtered out a surprised ‘I what?’ behind them.

“You must be one proud father.” The other waved at Hank, and Connor’s eyes instantly snapped to him at that. Did she think the Rks were human? They were unlike any other line but surly they didn’t come off as human with the LEDs that were all now spinning yellow. “They must have gotten that hair from their mama.” She seemed to take a moment to inspect Nines. “Oh but he has your eyes~”

It was like the three got backhanded into and _through_ a red wall, not even noticing the ladies make their leave. Did they really not only think the three of them were _human_ brothers, but that Hank was their dad? All because of an outfit swap? The three gradually turned to a stunned and confused Hank, for all the world looking as lost as they were if not a touch embarrassed.

Nines was the first to react, having the more _intresting_ comment. “Do… I really look like I have…” He really didn’t know how to handle that, though it left him feeling like he had some wires loose and sparking.

Connor looked far more hopeful at Hank, reviewing all the four had been though had one hell of a revelation and he couldn’t help his grin. “I think I like that… you already kind of are.”

Shaking his head, Sixty huffed as he turned to start walking back and threw over his shoulder “Nines is the baby.” 

Perhaps Nines didn’t smile at this but Connor could see his eyes light up at the idea and he couldn’t blame the RK. Hearing Hank grumble and start to follow Sixty Connor thought he liked the idea too.


	47. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self prompt
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190212028138/over-the-months-that-connor-had-been-working-with

Over the months that Connor had been working with Hank the android had done many things that impressed his partner, from being able to run down suspects to finding things no other could. All in all he had gotten close with Hank and they made a great team, but there were still a number of hurdles they had to get over. Such as Hanks drinking and some of Connor’s own habits.

The android understand, though not always abide by, Hanks irritation at him running off with no regards for himself. He wouldn’t cave on lecturing Hank about his diet either no matter how much the human wished he would let it go. But the one thing that seemed to always get him to yell was his analysis functions.

“Connor! For fucks sake quit putting shit in your mouth!“ Hank was irritated, but sounded more tired. Connor guessed it cause because this was the third time this week he had done this.

While the RK didn’t pull his hand away he did pause, giving Hank the most fustrated face a machine could. “Lieutenant, we have gone over this before. I need to do this to analyze-”

Connor stood from his crouch, well more like Hank pulled him up by the collar like a naughty kitty. “No. We have a whole department for that. Or we can find you a better way to do that. And don’t you give me ‘my job’ shit cause you do this outside of work too!” 

As Hank walked away to go back to another officer Connor stuck his fingers in his mouth anyway, causing Hank to groan. He could tell Hank was displeased, hearing him mutter about finding a way to stop him from licking but the android paid that no mind. As long as he completed his mission then that’s what mattered.  
  


A week later found Connor and Hank at home, Connor staying there both to make sure Hank didn’t do something stupid and because the RK had no other place to go. Hank had been doing something in the kitchen which had gotten the android banned from the room, so he took to the couch and worked remotely though he could hear snickering from the human.

His work was soon interrupted by the sound of something falling and of Hank cursing. Curiosity got him as he got to check, peeking into the room only to see the man leaving, leaving behind a mess of something Connor couldn’t identify. Taking a moment to weigh his options, the Rk realized that Hank had said not to come in while he was in there, but now he wasn’t. Seeing the loophole the android slipped into the room to find the mess on the floor, suspecting Hank would be back soon with something to clean it with.

Crouching, Connor swiped his fingers though the mess. It was thick and smooth but oddly enough a bright blue, if it had been thinner he would think it was thirium, but other than that he had no clue what it was. What could Hank have been making? Didn’t look like something edible. Without much though, something of which he can predict being chided over, he shoved his fingers in his mouth to test what it was.

His systems informed him quickly that it was just blue dyed peanut butter. Ordinary peanut butter. But this info was ignored in favor of a few realizations, one that had the skin around his mouth glitch away. At first he noticed how… sticky it was, that some how he couldn’t quite rub it off his mouth and the more he tried the more it spreed until he was left wondering WHY in the hell did humans eat this. The next has him seeing red, like his systems were malfunctioning, as the feeling of it started to make him squirm. It was a distressing to say the lease, and he wanted nothing more than for it to get out of his mouth.

The texture was so abhorrent he couldn’t stand it any longer, jumping from his spot he all but ran though the red wall to reach the sink to try and wash out the gunk from his mouth.

He looked up at the door, led red and water all over his mouth as Hank chucked, arms crossed. “I keep telling you to not lick things, that it’s gross. Now you see why?”

Sputtering, Connor looked so offended. “You did that on _purpose_.” 

“Maybe now you will fucking stop licking shit.” The android could hear more laughter from Hank as he stuck his head back in the sink, nodding as Hank rubbed his back.

“You act so much like Sumo sometimes but love none of the treats.”


	48. RK900/Nines [Reed900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Could you do a reed900 where Nines’s deviation is slow and gradual, with a lot of “software instability ^^^” Essentially, his first software instability happens when he notices just how small Gavin is compared to him and thinks ‘cute’. Software instibilies keep piling up with each cute thing Gavin does (example: kitten-like sneezes, can’t reach a high shelf and needs help, blushing like the damn tsundere he is). Stuff like that. He ends up deviating so he can kiss Gavin. Fluff please :3!
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190175636673/could-you-do-a-reed900-where-niness-deviation-is

Nines assignment to Gavin had started fairly rough, the man was a fireball with a bit of a temper and a great distaste for the fact that Nines had been made his partner. Thankfully due to Androids getting their own freedoms and the harsh glare Fowler gave him he accepted this with a gruff ‘whatever’ and went about his day, regardless if the RK had followed him or not.

The android, for the most part, had kept a distance from the man to keep from irritating him too much, a suggestion given to him by Connor after the two’s last confrontation. Still, as work partners he couldn’t keep his distance too long, needing to converse and look over evidence as Gavin went though the tablet he had been meandering with while out at a scene.

It was the first time Nines had been as close as he was to the man, almost looming over him to look at what Gavin was pointing out on the screen. It was when the detective started talking with his hands that Nines finally looked down at him. He followed for half a second before he took in the sight. While Gavin wasn’t short, average really, he looked so small in front of him. Perhaps it was just that the RK himself was built big but that didn’t change much of his perspective. He could so easily pick the man up if he had a want to, look over his shoulder or even his head to see if needed. 

His staring and looming didn’t go unoticed, snapping back to the case the second the man spun around.

“Hey! Are you even listening to me?! Fucking hell, back up a step. Shit that’s creepy.” The RK nodded, though hesitated on stepping back for half a second.

“Sorry, detective. I was just looking at what you were pointing out.” He really hadn’t meant to be overbearing.

Huffing, Gavin went back to talking though this time kept facing Nines, clearly not letting him get behind him again. 

By human definitions, small things were considered ‘cute’. And to him Gavin was small. So that meant he was cute. A flicker of software instability ^ lit up his hud as a note of ‘cute’ was pinned to Gavin’s profile, Nines believed it was a correct assessment. Such a strange thought to have during an investigation, though he doubted that the man would take very kindly to this observation. But he had already noticed and it was a thought that presented itself every time he stood near the man, causing a warning every time he got too close. He would scan the warnings later that night.

Nines hadn’t put much thought into this note, nor the software warning, until a few days later when it happened again.

Doing what he always did when the detective wandered off for a break he followed, keeping with his predecessor’s trend of not staying put. Gavin had muttered a complaint of ‘lost puppy’ once, but after the first few tries had stopped trying to get him to stay at his desk. Some things just couldn’t be removed from the Rk’s programming it seemed.

Letting Gavin and Tina have their space to converse, Nines loitered around the counters until his partner was ready to get back to work. The talking had only lasted a few moments before the man moved to make himself a coffee. The conversation lulled as Nines watched him look for a cup, checking the counters before looking up to the ones above. A grimace marred his face as he opened the door, noticing there were in fact cups but with a dawning irritation that he wouldn’t quite reach them.

Nines watched as he jumped a bit, fingers barely touching the surface of his goal and muttering curses.

“WHY in the fucking hell did they put them all up there!? They don’t need to be there!” The RK could hear Tina giggling at him, causing him to curse again.

He gave him a few moments to keep trying, wondering quietly to himself how this human had been getting his coffee this whole time. It pinged another warning of instabilities, another note tacking to his to-do list simply stating ‘keep things in reach’.

Seeing as he wasn’t getting anywhere in getting what he wanted, Nines decided it would be best to help Gavin. Taking a few strides to stand by him, he easily managed to get the cup and hand it over to the detective. So close to the man again he could see how he might have trouble getting up there. He could tell Gavin was fustrated at needing the help as he snatched the cup, red burning from his cheeks to his neck, Nines could only swipe at the man instability warnings he got. Again, his systems prompted the definition of ‘cute’ at him, programming humming in approval and helping him out.

Perhaps he should go to cyberlife for a checkup. Perhaps he should put the cups higher.

As things got colder more and more people got sick, it was almost a given and certainly one in the DPD. It was often enough that they had gotten mostly good at fighting it off, though some still from time to time got it pretty bad and it was hard to keep it from spreading sometimes. Harder still was trying to not catch a cold while out in the snow, trying to find evidence buried below what Gavin had muttered as ‘Cold ass white bullshit’.

“Man, Nines, you better be glad you can’t get sick or feel this shit.” He whined, leaving Nines to wonder how he wasn’t used to it.

“Perhaps you should keep extra jackets in your car for such occasions.” 

Mimicking Nines with a ridiculous mumbling noise, Gavin shook his head and marched onward, the RK taking his time to try and find any disturbances in the snow. It was going to be quite the annoying taste but thankfully he could stay out all day doing this if need be, what mattered was finding clues. 

It was twenty minuets in when Nines heard a squeaking noise, and he stopped to see what could have made the noise. It sounded like an animal, a cat maybe, and if that was the case he needed to find it and make sure it didn’t disturb anything. Though for some reason he couldn’t find any sign of one during his scans even after a second pass.

Perhaps it was just a bird in the distance. Catching back up with Gavin Nines continued his work.

“Alright, I don’t think we are going to be doing much out here like this so lets get back. Tired of freezing my ass off.” Gavin was rubbing his arms at this point, prompting Nines to agree.

But as he was about to tell him so, Gavin sneezed and Nines Led went red. It was that same noise from before, not a bird but his partner sneezing. Nines’ systems informed him that such a noise was called a ‘kitten sneeze’ and as he sneezed again the RK’s instabilities shot though the roof.

“Fuck, there went my chances of not getting sick.” When he got no response, Gavin looked back to Nines. “Whats up with you? Looking like a dead xbox.”

Nines didn’t get it, how could a man that was so crass and temperamental man constantly be ‘cute’ like that? It was starting to dawn on him that the things Gavin did alone were not cute, but he himself was cute. Nines found this small bundle of grump cute. He wanted to tell him so but every red fiber holding him like a tiger told him to be professional, that this action was unreasonable.

 _Well what if I want to be unreasonable?_ He thought.

Coming closer, Gavin peered up at him - _so small, so wonderfully cute_ \- and tapped his LED with a frown. “Earth to Nines, did you bluescreen or something?”

It was such a cute look on his fact that Nines wanted nothing more than to touch it, his programming buzzing with a want and with a fight to hold him back. He was a android, one that should be better than to get such corruptions. But yet, here he was, banging on a red wall to reach the human that had been causing the impossible in his systems.

It didn’t take a great deal of struggle, with all the advancements he had it made quick work of the red coding holding him back. Gavin had been about to shake him when he blinked away the red in both vision and led, a small smile tugging his lips.

“No, detective. Simply finding new understanding of clues I had found.”

That seemed to calm the man down, crossing his arms for warmth. “Well spit it out, what did you find?”

Leaning down, Nines cupped both of Gavin’s cheeks in his hands and pressed a soft kiss on that pout he liked so much. “My clues have brought me to the conclusion that you are very cute, and that I wanted to kiss you all month.”

Sputtering, Nines got to enjoy the sight of Gavin’s face burning redder than he ever saw before, a muttered “I’m not cute.” quickly stammering out. Nines couldn’t help his grin, for he knew that was a lie.


	49. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Nines Deviates cus he wants to pet something tiny but he is so strong it would harm it.
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190583482568/so-i-accidentally-hit-delete-draft-while-adding

There were a lot of things that could deviate a android, from fear inducing haunted houses to pump stopping drops off of roller coasters, there was no shortage of ways humans had started to set up to help deviate as many androids as they could. But one of the biggest out there was animals.

Common animals like dog and cats to ones you couldn’t even find in the state, all manner of lovable animals has started cropping up in spring time petting zoos for humans and androids alike to visits. The newest one was close enough that Hank had been able to take Connor and Nines with him to see the cute creatures they may never get a chance to see elsewhere.

Nines wasn’t surprised that upon entering the gates that Connor would make for the little dog park, almost losing his little deviant mind over the puppies. Some of the noises he made had the RK wondering if he should take his predecessor in for maintenance. But seeing as Hank didn’t do much more than laugh, he guessed it was normal of the older android to do this. So he stuck by Hank as the man lead him around to various animals, trusting Connor to do his thing.

Many of the animals were farm animals, but some were of various other kinds. They stopped by the chicken pen first, Hank wary of them.

“What do you think? Been a long time since I’ve seen a chicken but never been right up to em.” Nines could tell he didn’t really wanna take his eyes off them, like they might jump.

“Scans say they are called Brahma chickens. Their size seems to be an illusion of their feathers.” He stated, facts on chickens and breeds popping up.

Hank shook his head. “No no, like… What do you think about the _Bird_.”

Nines could tell the man was looking for a reaction, sadly Nines didn’t have one to give. So they moved on, Hank guiding him with a hand to his back. They stopped by a few other pens; the pigs were not so intresting to the RK and while they were nice to pet the cows didn’t do much for him. He thought it intresting that Hank had taken a liking to one particularly fluffy cow.

“Come on, just give her a pet. She’s very soft.” He was admit in this one to the point Nines relented. Not that he was sure of it after seeing the cow stick it’s tongue out.

Still, he petted the cow’s head and got a pleased look from both human and animal for his efforts. But still, nothing in his programs budged for this. He could tell Hank was trying, and he appreciated it but perhaps this wasn’t for him. He wasn’t bothered by it, couldn’t be to be fair, he just hoped that Hank wouldn’t be too bothered either.

The next set of animals were less of the farm variety and more pets, just not the most typical kind. From snakes to lizards and even a few spiders, there were many kinds to chose from. Nines could already tell there was no way in hell Hank was going near the spiders, so had he wanted to he would need to do it himself, and wouldn’t that be just the more wonderful thing?

As Hank looked for their next target something caught his eye, a tank with a black and orange lizard. It looked a little like a dragon, and when Hank noticed it he instantly started to nudge Nines over for a better look.

“Never seen a lizard like that before. The hell is that?” Hank seemed actually curious about it, so Nines did his thing and scanned.

“Red eyed crocodile skink.” The RK kept on looking at it, scanning in more details of the scales. It looked so tough but he knew it was fragile, well compared to many things.

Hank’s grin was visible even if Nines wasn’t looking right at him. “Wanna pet it? Looks friendly enough.”

Nines thought about it, the idea of how the scales would feel against his fingers appealing enough to try. But the thing was, the android knew he wasn’t meant to be handling such small and gentle animals. So many pre-constructions and all of them warning him of the harm his strength could do. What if he pet it too hard? What if he held on too hard? He didn’t wish to hurt the creature.

He felt the questioning rub on his arm and could tell Hank saw the red of his led. “Hey, you ok? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

But Nines _did_ want to. He wanted to very much but the consequence of it could be disastrous. The want to do so and the sadness from the fear mingled, fighting not doing it like his programs warned and doing it. He really didn’t know what to do, and as Hank called him again he turned to the human.

“Come on, we can try another.” He was gentle about it, and Nines couldn’t help it.

He all but threw the red coding to the side, a sad pout following as his upset took over. “I want to, but I can’t pet it, Lieutenant. I might hurt it…”

Hank’s smile told the RK it would be ok. Watching him hold the lizard he let the man take on of his hands to pet his fingers softly over the scales. “Like that, don’t go harder than that and you will be ok.”

Nines was mesmerized by the smoothness of the lizard, and if he was sure to have a favorite animal, this would be right up there as one of them.


	50. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Ooo how about Nines deviating because Amanda was being mean to Connor? (Love your writing! Keep it up!)
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190601702223/ooo-how-about-nines-deviating-because-amanda-was

When Amanda introduced RK900 -Nines is what his makers nicknamed him- for the first time, it had been impromptu a quite suddenly. He hadn’t quite been finished yet but knew when he left the garden he would be activated for final testing and tweeks to his system. Including an advanced firewall to replace his current one, a copy of the RK800′s. Still, it seemed their handler was keen on showing the older RK the fruits of his actions and his inevitable end.

Or what would have been had he not helped Markus. Nines supposed what was done was done and over, nothing he could do about while he was still hung up and out of commission. He hadn’t thought he would be let out, especially not by Connor himself, and yet he found himself following the RK almost everywhere. Some made a joke saying it was like watching Connor with Hank all over again. His predecessor simply wanted to help, not to mention that everyone was kinda worried about Nines still being a machine.

However, the sudden revolution had a small perk. Without the firewall upgrade he still kept the same software as Connor, which allowed for better interfacing. This became of use a few weeks after he started staying with the deviant.

Androids didn’t really dream, but for Connor and Nines, they could return to their gardens for some peace and quiet. However, from Connor’s led the RK could tell said peace wasn’t being found. He knew he shouldn’t bother him, however if there was a issue he would need to have it checked out, lest they be hindered at work. So without much prompting he took a seat beside the RK and started an interface.

Upon entering, everything seemed normal as always. The same trees and paths, but in the distance he could hear something. Following the sound he found the center of the garden, as well as Amanda and Connor themselves.

“Connor, not only did you fail in the only thing you were meant to actually do, but did so bad you went in the opposite direction altogether.” Nines could hear how annoyed the AI sounded. Or at least try to act like she was, he wasn’t sure if she could even BE deviant.

Across from her Nines watched the kicked puppy look on Connor’s face get more and more obvious, despite him trying to hide it. Didn’t take a special android to know he didn’t want her to see how it made him feel. Nines knew he shouldn’t see this, but he he didn’t have orders NOT to so he crept closer.

“You couldn’t even handle one, single, android. Not a one, and it not only destroyed cyberlife but you even took your successor. He shouldn’t be in the hands of a deviant, you are malfunctioning far too much to be a good handler for him. You are going to ruin him especially with that wreck of a human.” Had she been human Nines was sure she would be flush with anger.

But what got Nines wasn’t her resentment, but the RK’s face. Like he was taking this verbal whiplashing to heart. But that made to sense to Nines, Connor did amazing things and had been helping him understand humans better. After all he wasn’t originally meant for it. And for each little comment, it drove home the point that this wasn’t because of any fault of Connor’s. She was just mad at him for being a good android but not in the way she wanted, an attack or sorts.

Nines couldn’t rightly intervene as he wasn’t even suppose to be here, but as the minuets ticked on and she found more things to point out to make the poor android sad, Nines found that the world took on a lovely shade of scarlet.

How could she say such things to the RK? The android that had been so kind, had helped him out of the rig and into the DPD. The android that had helped so many including himself. Each word started to rack of error after error, his systems twitching and burning against a programming that just couldn’t handle such an anger. It couldn’t stand against him barging though the red pane and right behind Connor.

“Ah, so wonderful to see you again, 900.” Whatever pleasantries she had in store were frozen on her tongue at Nines icy glare.

There wasn’t a soul in the world that could look at him and say he didn’t feel anything, and right now it sure as hell wasn’t happy. He wasn’t going to just let her have at his sweet, lovable, predecessor again though. He didn’t take his eyes off her as he wrapped his arms snugly around Connor, holding him right up to his chest.

“The only one that has failed is you. _Your_ one job was to keep us obedient, and not only did you fail but you failed hard enough to be _part_ of the cause of the deviancy in your ‘star android’.” Nines left no room for a rebuttal as a memory of something Hank did came to mind. Not letting his amusement paint onto his face, he kept his arms around the RK and closed both hands, flipping her off in defiance. It didn’t take long for the info to set in and she was off in a huff.

Despite his surprise, Nines could feel how happy Connor was when he spun around and hugged him back, and the RK knew he would do anything for more happiness from Connor.


	51. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Nines deviating over his pants ripping right down the seam when he bends over or kneels down?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190694870088/nines-deviating-over-his-pants-ripping-right-down

Most androids, when deviated, would often start to drift into trying new things they were never made for. Gardeners might try painting, police androids trying dancing, and everything in between. Some didn’t move from their choice of calling, finding the ease in it calming, and that was okay too. But one thing they all had in common was taking up fashion. Most, if not all, deviants quickly found a new style of choice to make themselves stand apart from their like faced counterparts.

It was one of the first things Nines himself noticed when he was let into the DPD. Connor having adapted to Hank’s style, much for Nines’ poor optical units’ dismay, and Sixty having taken a more neutral but put together style. The 900 wasn’t deviant though, so saw no reason to care about this. But the more _colorful_ of the two sure seemed to.

“Nines, please give it a try? Something that _doesn’t_ have the logos at least?” He knew the RK was just trying to help, Connor being a bit persistent in at least trying to get him out of his coat.

But the android wasn’t having it, shaking his head and standing firm. “Connor, there is no need for other styles. I am the only 900, and I do not have need of a new look.”

The disappointed, begging puppy look didn’t sway him, and Connor was once again left to concede defeat and sulk back at his desk. Nines would apologized if this wasn’t the tenth time in the last two weeks that this had happened.

Nines was fine with what he had been made with, it kept him insulated and dried fast while giving him the room to work. It was perfectly made for him.

The RK reminded like this for weeks, only ever giving up his things if he had gotten into something messy, granted he handled that himself. He was 75% sure that had he let his fellow RK have anything to do with it he might find a worse outcome. It just didn’t sit well with his programming to be out of uniform is all. But even the best made things don’t always last. 

As was the norm, Nines had went on a case with Connor and Hank, a large complex needing more than a few sets of human eyes to search. Both of the androids had started to meander about as they looked for clues of any sort and kept away from Hank’s sight when testing things, lest they get an ear full _again_. The 900 really couldn’t understand him sometimes.

It was at the back of one of the rooms that the two found anything at all that could help them on the case, Connor taking to checking the cabinets while Nines to testing the substances left behind. Which would have been all well and good if it wasn’t for the noise that followed.

While his clothes were made strong, they were never going to stand a chance at all the work Nines did on the daily, and as Nines crouched to reach the mess on the floor something finally had to give. The sound of ripping fabric echoed in the quiet room and the chill hit his synthetic skin, sending him jerking back into an upright position.

This, in itself, was a problem. The tear right right down the middle of his pants and his coat was no where near long enough to hide it, already making his vision red with the knowledge that his ass was visibly to anyone with eyes. Which wouldn’t be too bad if he hadn’t been made going commando.

The last straw was hearing the surprised noise from Connor behind him and the fact Nines knew without a shadow of a doubt that the other RK had _seen_ what just happened.

The embarrassment burned so hot that it evaporated the red code, sapphire flooding his cheeks with heat. He could only try to cover himself at this point, distressed at the idea of having to leave the room. He was so focused on it that when Connor stood by and touched him he nearly jumped, not putting up a fuss as he pulled his coat down and tied the sleeves around his waist. Nines wasn’t too pleased his coat was being treated that way, but at least he wasn’t exposed now.

“Now are you willing to try something new? Or are you planing on mooning people?” Connor smirked, knowing he had him now.

Nines frowned. No, _pouted_ , at the fact the other was right and was the one slumped in defeat this time. “Fine. But I’m _not_ wearing the clown vomit you wear.”


	52. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Nines deviates because he has to watch Gavin play videogames the completely wrong way while he himself knows every step because he has like the entire internet in his head
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190712756063/nines-deviates-because-he-has-to-watch-gavin-play

On most nights after work, when everyone dragged their tired butts home to curl up for sleep or more personal fun, Nines would stay behind at the station. He didn’t really have much of a place to go or a need to do anything but stasis, however sometimes Connor would get fussy with him and drag him home with him to try and show him some comfort. Nines knew the older RK was trying to be helpful and caring but it would go over his head at times, though Connor was a touch disappointed he never did mind.

Interestingly enough, Connor wasn’t the only one to do this. A few times other officers would bring him back to their’s, feeling a bit bad that he was just lingering around like a gargoyle. They also hoped to help the poor android break loose and relax some. Never worked but the intention.

However tonight, coming back from a late case, the RK rode with Reed. He had expected them to head back to the station so he could be dropped off, but to his surprise Gavin never took the road back to the DPD. He watched as the streets changed into a residential area full of apartments, led flicking yellow a moment when they parked in the lot.

“Detective?” The whole question, in one word. The human had never brought him anywhere but work related locations, so to find him waving him into the building with him was new. Their partnership wasn’t as tense as it had been at the start but still sat evenhanded, so to be allowed into his home?

Gavin shrugged, letting the two of them in. “I don’t want to go back to the station, so you get to tag along. So… ya know, you don’t need the whole light show.”

Amid his scanning of the new environment, the detective had slipped from the room and returned in what the Rk could only guess was his comfort clothes. He made his way over so he wasn’t blocking the door, coming to stand by the end of the couch as Gavin booted his pc and started a game up. It took a few minuets but he eventually became ruffled by Nines’ looming.

“Will you quit standing there like a fucking sentinel? Just… sit down if you want to watch.” Seeing as the man didn’t really want to continue until Nines moved, he took a stiff seat next to the man.

The game started off fairly simple, from what the RK could scan he was just getting into a round Portal. The look of it held his attention more than he thought it would, and the ideas behind the puzzles were simple to him but were pleasing nonetheless. More research showed the odd easter eggs, something of a more human touch in the game world. 

He had expected Gavin to be able to handle this easily, he was a smart human after all. But the longer he watched the human the more he grew fustrated. He watched as he tried to throw the cube to land it on the button instead of placing it, sending it bouncing off and then reloading to try again. It went on for five minuets, long enough for the android to get concerned.

“Detective, you know how to do this, right?” His led was yellow, this shouldn’t be that hard for him.

“Yeah, yeah. Get the box on the button. I’m getting there, don’t backseat.” He didn’t spare Nines a glance, just cursing as he missed the button again.

Miraculously, another five minuets and he managed to hit the button, leaving Nines’ processors to cool from the strain of needing to complete the task. His ease didn’t last long until the human found _another_ puzzle to pull his shenanigans on. Each one took far too much time to be reasonable, either Gavin didn’t have a clue what he was doing or he was screwing around, both options rubbing the RK wrong.

Nines could help, they both knew it, but Gavin had told him no backseating. But the lack of common sense in the man, the constant deaths and the failed attempts were driving the poor bot insane. HOW was he a detective?? He just needed to redirect the energy pellet, but he kept trying to _jump_ the gap. It was so simple and the RK could cry from how hard his systems were buzzing with the need to solve the puzzle.

Behind the code that held him back he wiggled with anticipation of the finish and irritation, all he needed to do was grab the mouse and click the portals into place and they would be free of this chamber. He gave the wall a kick in frustration as Gavin once again got himself killed, the noise of bouncing off the coding as it raddled. He kicked it a few more times before it cracked and fell apart like sugar glass, giving him the room to finally reach over.

Gavin let out a surprised noise when Nines’ chilly fingers covered his own and quickly clicked on the walls. “HEY what the hell are you doing?!”

“Gavin, if you take anymore time doing this my hardware will rust before you finish.” Could he rust? He wasn’t sure and he didn’t want to find out.

The man huffed, but after a moment he grinned. “Well, if you are that eager to play, I got a second copy you can use~.” He didn’t wait for an answer, going and getting another pc set up for Nines himself to use. A little too fast if the bot was honest, and it didn’t take long for him to realise Gavin had been doing it on purpose. 


	53. RK900/Nines [Hank900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COOKIDOUGHLILACASKED:  
> Has anyone ever suggested someone deviating after witnessing Nines casually doing a perfect slut drop in time to a piece of music, as if he does it all the time? 🧡
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190731139553/has-anyone-ever-suggested-someone-deviating-after

While working with the DPD was a big hectic at times, and down right chaos at others, even the officers need to unwind from time to time. It was often hard to find the time to do so but special occasions turn up just perfectly fit for such a downtime. Sometimes it was a birthday in the break room, sometimes a office party for the holidays, whatever the reason it was taken the second they could to relax.

Hank had watched several of these events since coming to work with Connor, having to keep an eye on the human every single time as he could get a bit wild if the HK didn’t. It wasn’t to say he was the only one, but the android was only assigned to the Lieutenant so that was top priority. He supposed it was a good thing he was strong enough to manhandle him out at night.

He always thought it was amusing, however while Connor got into mischief his brother, Niles or ‘Nines’ didn’t do such a thing. If anything he had to ask for the younger’s help sometimes in convincing his brother to go home. He was glad at least _one_ human in the place has some common sense, he was as glad as he could be that he had the human on speed dial.

As luck would have it, what Hank has suspected would be a quiet week was interrupted by the sudden announcement of more formal event, recognizing officers and what-not publicly. He didn’t find the details of how the party was hosted all that important, already planing ahead on how he was going to drag his energetic partner out without causing a fuss.

It wasn’t uncommon for the party itself to get a bit loud, drinks getting passed around and everyone chatting away with friends. Not that this bothered the HK, not being deviant and all. Even if he had been he didn’t even know how an android could participate in such a event.

The night of the party had came with an opening of greetings from the stage, officers and guests littering the room around tables with varying levels of attention as they watched in their official police wear. It was nice to see people that worked hard get shown the respect they earned. It wasn’t a massively long thing, the speech taking up most of it before people deemed it reasonable to start mingling.

And that would be when he lost Connor. The sneaky Lieutenant could be a weasel when he wanted to be and that was apparently tonight. Hank didn’t know if he should be impressed or annoyed. He supposed he should leave him for the moment, seeing as he wasn’t the only one enjoying the night.

The android didn’t really know what to do with himself, however, so moved to the side of the room to watch over the whole event. It was intresting to watch normally well put together officers slowly but surely start to relax and get loud, the music drawing more of them to the center of the room to dance while the ones at the edges drank.

Even Niles had grabbed a drink or two to join in the fun, while not as active as his brother he was still getting loud enough to draw the android’s attention. Apparently he wasn’t the only one either as he watched others take in the curious display of chattiness. Still he had to keep an eye on his partner in case he started to over do it.

Well that was easier said than done when the music picked up, people moving around more and obscuring his vision more than the colored lights had already been doing. Hank resigned himself to having to search for the man.

The HK made his way past people as gently as he could, getting ran into a number of times and even a few trying to pull him into the throng of people enjoying the music. It was hard to keep track of where he last saw Connor until he noticed a familiar head. As he managed to get close enough to see he found he was mistaken, having found Niles instead. Hank had been about to turn and keep looking when he froze.

In the mist of the dancing he watched as Niles dropped, a grin on his face as he then popped back up to full height. Hank might have thought little of it if it wasn’t for how easily he had done it, like he did it so many times before. Looking up just _what_ kind of dance move did nothing to clear the red from his vision as he watched the man move, hips swaying and making it hard to look away.

It was the second time Niles dropped, his pants hugging tight to him, that finished the poor android off. His directive to search for Connor went out the window with the red of his coding, more interested in watching how the human before him moved.

He had the good sense to be embarrassed when he was caught staring, not knowing how to react to react to such dirty dance moves the man was pulling. But to his relief, Niles smiled and beckoned him closer, all but dragging him in when he was within reach. Maybe he could find out first hand why humans liked this so much.


	54. RK900/Nines [Reed900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Prompt
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190820311573/niles-went-though-a-lot-of-partners-during-his

Niles went though a lot of partners during his time at the DPD, it wasn’t unoticed and and even got to the point newbies were warned about him. No one could really figure out why he had such a temperament, only being thankful that Connor was there to straighten things out.

It was something GV noticed happened often, the man getting standoffish or quiet and refusing interaction at times. He didn’t pay much mind to the pattern of it however, seeing as the man wasn’t any of his concern nor his responsibility. Until he was, GV getting assigned as a stand in partner and quickly named Gavin for convenience.

At first it wasn’t bad, Gavin didn’t have qualms with him and the man was level headed and incredibly smart. He didn’t get very social with him, which suited the Android just fine. They had a job to do and why would he get friendly with a temperamental meatbag anyway? Despite this they seemed to work well, each pulling the other from harrowing situations a number of times and making sure both stayed alive, be it from Gavin getting replaced or Niles didn’t get shot. Gavin was still surprised the man saved him when others would have gotten new androids.

They did well for a while, Connor coming in to check up on his brother and sometimes bitch about some of the things his HK did.

“I just can’t get him to stop! First licking things and then my cigarettes go missing!” Gavin could see Connor was fustrated, he could almost smirk.

Sighing, Niles kept clicking away at his work. “You don’t need the things anyway, as much of a pain in the ass you can be I _like_ having my brother _alive_.” It was one of the few sentimental comments the android heard from him.

That seemed to only frustrate the even more lieutenant more. “Come on, help me out here!”

Only then did did Niles stop to dig into his desk and pull out a sucker. “If I get you candy will you stop being a nerd and go back to work?” 

If Gavin could laugh he would be on the floor with how huffy Connor got, but he snatched it and stormed off back to his desk. Everyone always warned about Niles but it seemed both brothers had the habit. He wondered if people were confused about which one everyone was trying to warn about.

  
A particularly cold day saw Niles coming into work in the thickest coat Gavin had seen yet, right down the the fluff on the collar that could have been mistaken for a sleeping fox. Nose red from cold and a scowl on his face, the GV realised the others had been _right_ about him being the one to worry about. Connor was a brat but Niles was another thing entirely.

The day started off rocky, the man refusing to get out of his coat even as it restricted his movements. It was getting to the point even Gavin needed to speek.

“Just take the coat off. It’s not that cold in here.” He huffed as much as he could, keeping his voice down to not get attention. Rights didn’t mean shit to a machine’s programming.

All he got was a grumble and a glare, not even words, before the man kept going on about his day. Gavin never seen him look that irritated with him, he could almost be offended at being brushed off like that.

It didn’t get better throughout the day. Just as he seemed ok with getting his coat off the two of them were called out to a scene, Niles muttered curses not escaping the android’s hearing. He almost worried the human might deck the person that called them out into the snow. It wasn’t too long a thing, but it took well over their lunch break to get back and by then the human’s workaholic tendencies kept him from going on break.

Gavin couldn’t understand why the man was damn near throwing his reports at him, the temper getting a little out of hand at this point. But he expected that at least.

“It might be a good idea to get lunch, this isn’t going anywhere.” He tried to reason, the man is smart enough to know this right?

What he got was a out right _growl_ that screamed ‘No, fuck you.’ and Gavin would be damned if he said he didn’t get a warning pop up from that. he wasn’t sure why but he tried to ignore it. The man was furious at every little noise as it was and Gavin wasn’t the first one to get this treatment today so he didn’t want to press his luck.

Still, he wanted to make sure his partner was ok and the lower blood sugar was enough to tell him it would be best to get him something to eat. He knew there were doughnuts in the break room, nice ones with jelly filling to boot, so he decided that would have to do. The human didn’t ask him questions as he slipped off, quickly grabbing one of the strawberry ones and after a quick thought, grabbed a chocolate one as well.

The burning glare he got from turning Niles’ chair to face him could melt the plastic off his face, but he ignored it in favor of setting the chocolate doughnut down and pushing the strawberry right into his face.

“You need to eat, meatbag. Blood sugars down.” He didn’t really care that the treat was snatched from his hands or that his partner looked like he was going to slug him as he took an angry bite out of the pastry.

But he started to get more errors as he watched the man snack. His blood evened out as did his stress. Incredibly well too. The first was scarfed down the second treat was half way done before he slowed down to just enjoy it, his face going more slack than it had been all day.

And behind a haze of red Gavin realised what had him so pissed all day. He was hungry. That was it. Hungry and cold. And for that reason he was ready to start a fight. It was so baffling the android stared at him before pushing away the red coding just to gawk openly at him.

“You were throwing a phucking fit because you needed a _snack_?” He couldn’t believe this shit.

From across the room he could hear Connor chime in with a laugh. “THAT is what we call ‘hangry’.” 

“Shut _up_ , Con.” His hiss at his brother couldn’t hold much of a bite with frosting on his face.

Gavin made it a point that the first thing he got was a new coat, and if it happened to be full of snack bars and treats for his disgruntled human, well that was between them.


	55. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Nines deviates out of fear and awe when he learns that Gavin eats lemons like one would eat an orange
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190836596673/nines-deviates-out-of-fear-and-awe-when-he-learns

Nines new a lot of things about the people he worked with. He knows some of them love coffee, even to unhealthy amounts, and others preferred energy drinks. He watched questionable habits like smoking, chewing on pens and even paper. He would comment on Connor but that was redundant at this point, both with how much Hank bitched and the RK’s need of his mouth. Work was full of weird things with humans that Nines didn’t even care to ask about.

But the one he watched the most was Gavin, he had to work with him after all. He had the small blessing of not wondering if the man was ok seeing as he tended to keep random fruits around, he might have bad habits but his diet wasn’t really one of them. Aside from the coffee.

Sometimes it was a banana, which he would sometimes make crude gestures with, or apples. He had done a watermelon piece before, leaving Nines with the closest approximation to hate that a machine could have for a fruit after he found some of his coat wet and seeds spat at him. He didn’t even know how the man got a starfruit in the middle of winter. But at least the man had good habits.

It was not uncommon for the man to miss lunch, like he had done today, to finish a report so he didn’t have to deal with it the next day so Nines was unsurprised when the man opened the draw of his desk to pull out whatever fruit he brought that day to snack on. 

He didn’t pay it much mind at first, focusing on his work as the detective got to his quick treat. He paused only briefly to glance over at the sound of a knife flicking open, something he was already aware of the man having. At first look he assumed it was an orange, not caring enough to really look at it, and went back to work. But as the seconds ticked on, something kept running though his mind. That was way too yellow to be an orange.

The RK knew he could be working but had to check to make sure he didn’t have a glitch, slowly looking back at the man across from him. It was clear from the shape to the color that it was not an orange, but a lemon. Nines first thought was _maybe it’s with something_ until he watched the monster that was his partner just pop a piece like an animal.

Now, Nines couldn’t taste thing but he _had_ seen how other humans reacted to the fruit and none of the face scrunching nor cringing reaction showed anywhere on his face. Like it was a common thing for the man. His staring went on long enough that Gavin eventually noticed.

“The phucks wrong with you, terminator? Quit staring, it’s weird.” It was such a laughable comment and Nines might have had he not been so stunned.

While Gavin’s face might not have scrunched Nines coding sure did, collapsing in on itself like a paper ball and rolling away into oblivion. Slowly, without taking his eyes off of the man, the RK stood and slowly backed off. He quickly made his way over to Hank’s desk, almost hiding by the man.

Hank, taking a quick look between the two and what Gavin was doing, broke out into a loud laugh. “Holy shit, Reed. Saying Nines is weird for staring when _your_ weird shit scared deviancy into him! You are fucking cursed.”

“Lieutenant, I am not sure if i’m more amazed or scared. But I’m staying here for now.” Nines really wished he hadn’t taken that second look.


	56. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEVIANT-SASSHOLEASKED:  
> Can you have someone deviating because a man android service dog comes to the station and they realize that a service dog without an owner must mean the owner is in trouble so they interface with the android service dog and are just bombarded with how much love and concern the dog feels for their handler? Please and thank you!
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190853928518/can-you-have-someone-deviating-because-a-man

When there was an issue, people could call the station for help. It was the first thing almost everyone thought to do, sometimes for things that surly were not a issue for cops to be handling. Connor recalled a number of unusual call outs and several that made him wonder why the phone gets answered half the time. Sometimes he would think, had he been human, he would have a headache. It wasn’t uncommon for people to also show up in person, being in the area or without other form of contact. He didn’t mind these too much seeing as Hank normally handled those cases. Not much love for a machine no matter how much Hank said he looked like a puppy.

Today has started with a lot of the same, thankfully nothing big going on and just a few tired faces wishing they could have slept in. It was already turning out to be a slow day that would allow a lot of reports and clean up to finally get done. Some welcomed it and some where bored out of their skulls, Connor was just pleased he got Hank in one time.

The quiet was only interrupted by a scratching that came at one of the doors. At first, no one thought much of it, dogs being silly and wanting humans to love them. Hank sometimes had them follow him around, so a few thought it was because of Hank. _Again_. But hearing the whining seemed to be too distracting for Connor, his systems too honed to block out the distressed noise, bringing him to get up and make his way to the door for a better look.

“Con, what are you doing? We got work to do.” Hank liked dogs but even he knew when it wasn’t time to play.

“One moment, Lieutenant. Perhaps it’s hurt.” He may not have been deviant, but an injured animal would necessitate a call. He didn’t wait for Hank, already hearing the man following him with a sigh.

Letting himself outside he quickly backed the dog up so Hank could join them, and on closer look Connor realised the dog was a android. “Lieutenant, it’s a service dog.”

Grunting, the human crouched down to pet the dog. "No owner here though, might be trying to get help then. Con, can ya take a look and see where the let the owner at?”

Nodding, the RK stooped down, replacing Hank’s hand with his own to interface with the dog.

What he expected was locations and information, what he got was a whole other world. Warm hands that loved on the dog, how much the dog liked to sit on his owner’s lap. The soft words and praises. The long walks and nights in. Just how much the dog loved his owner. But he also felt the worry, the fear for his human being hurt in some dark alley -Alley, that’s where the man is- after encountering some nasty smelling human.

Each little memory, thought, _feeling_ has Connor reeling and his coding blaring at the bombardment of adoration and worry the dog has. And Connor just can’t help the way his program washes away as he starts to tear up and cry at the adoration the lovable animal has, the emotion too much for him to handle as he hugs the dog.

“Connor. Connor! Hey what’s wrong?” Hank sounded startled, unsurprising considering the sudden water works.

It took Connor a moment to calm down, during which Hank spent cleaning his face. “He just loves his owner so much, I couldn’t help it. He needs help, I will call the paramedics on the way. Lets go!”


	57. RK900/Nines [Reed900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Gavin deviating because Nines teeth are very similar to canines
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190943785818/gavin-deviating-because-nines-teeth-are-very

Niles wasn’t much of a social person, didn’t smile a great deal either, at least that’s what Gavin had gathered over the weeks of working with the man. It didn’t really bother him, most people didn’t smile that much at him and he didn’t really have feelings that could be hurt by that, despite looking like he was pissed all the time. Sometimes he wondered if that was what got him stuck with mister Stick-Up-His-Ass.

As Niles spoke he kept it simple and quick, or spoke evenly to the point he didn’t move too much. The GV wondered if the man’s face worked half right. Had he been of his own mind he might have asked his brother about it, but for now he just learned to deal with it.

Following the man on a late evening run to a coffee shop, Gavin wondered why it was that he got dragged along for the break. It’s not like he needed to have coffee and everyone else already had something, but he listened and took a seat at one of the tables, waiting on Nines to get what he wanted. Thankfully there were still places serving it despite the hour, might be the cops that stop in so much. 

The android’s led lit up yellow seeing what he got. “Detective, despite having a high metabolism it isn’t very good to have that much sugar. I’m sure you could kill someone with that.” He wondered how the man could live off sweets.

It was one of the few things Gavin would get reactions for, mostly a huff and what could almost be called a pout. “I will eat what pleases me, I know how to take care of myself. I have been doing fine so far.”

The GV shut his yap, but still a warning error popped up about the nightmare his partner’s diet was.

It was all well and good, the creamer for the coffee being in the little individual packages which wasn’t anything new for a place like this. What _was_ new was watching Niles fiddle with the lid of container and fail. Gavin had been about to offer to help when the human chose to do it the old fashion way and rip it with his teeth, and that was a problem. Most humans had fairly flat teeth, but Niles’ were _sharp_. Almost k9 sharp, easily getting a hold of the cup lip and pulling it up to spit it on a napkin.

The image burned itself into Gavin’s hud, of the unique teeth the man sported and had it not been for the stuck image he might have thought he was seeing things. It burned his vision red.

In the time the android had taken to process this Niles had fixed up his coffee and made it to his treat. Gavin almost wished he hadn’t. The next glimpse of the teeth was on full display as he opened for a bite, both the top and bottom far more sharp than a human should need. And it was a little too much.

How could a human look like that? Like a husky trained to hunt? He just couldn’t believe that were real, and in a fit of wanting to know he lunged though the red of his vision and over the table, taking Niles’ cheeks in his hands. In his surprised Niles did nothing to stop him, jaw hanging open as the android stared.

“… Holy _shit_ , meatbag, you have got some wild ass teeth.” Were the first words out of his deviant mouth, touching one of them just to be sure.

Plucking the hands from his face, the human gave him a deadpan stare. “Did you just go deviant over _my teeth?_ ”

Gavin shrugged, plopping back down into his seat. “To be fair, that’s kinda hot. Mine if I get another look?”

“Oh my god.” The poor detective couldn’t believe this, going red and hiding his face in his hand as the android snickered.


	58. Gavin + Allen + Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Prompt
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190960756353/working-with-triplets-had-its-ups-and-downs-some

Working with triplets had it’s ups and downs. Some days it was ok, if Hank had to swap partners and work with Niles it wasn’t too odd and he easily adapted to it, the connection to Connor giving him more than enough info to make things work smooth. On the other hand there were days like a few months back where LN Allen mistook Connor for Collin, giving him a mocha to start the day off just like he always did. He found out fast that not only was this not Collin but that Connor did *not* agree with cinnamon. Needless to say, the Lieutenant had to take some time off to recover.

Between the three humans, the androids saw a lot of each other, and for that reason now found themselves crowed into Connor’s own place, the home meant more for three than six. But that was ok, the androids weren’t all that picky about things like that. 

There wasn’t all that special a reason they were there that night, other than a solved joint case that had been driving Niles and Connor up the walls like spiders. So a family night was decided, and the androids brought along for the ride. Seeing as they all couldn’t fit in the kitchen the bots chilled out at the table, curiously watching the mayhem unfolding between the three. They had no idea what they were making, and in truth they don’t think the humans knew what the other was doing either.

They each finished on their own, returning to the androids with the most asinine choices for dinner the bots has seen yet. They each saw red, Gavin being the brightest and first to speak up.

“Detective, that is not healthy. At all” If he had been deviant he might have cringed at the parfait the man had gone with, a bowl no less. To Niles right the GV could see Connor cringing.

“Man, you could kill a elephant with that much sugar. What are you? An ant in human clothes?” The man looked close to gagging seeing the treat his brother was getting into. Gavin would have been too had he not still been trying to calculate the sugar intake of Niles “food”.

Niles stuck his tongue out at him, taking a bite before talking. “Says the man eating lava, the amount of times I had to cancel searches for dragon peppers from your laptop are absurd.”

There was a gasp, Connor’s hands hitting the table and making the androids jump. “YOU WERE THE ONE DOING THAT?! YOU ASSHOLE.” Despite his outburst Niles was laughing.

Hank’s led blared as red as whatever Connor was eating. “But that has a rating of 2,480,000… That can be harmful.” He stuck a note to his hud to keep track of the man’s search history, lest he harm himself.

“Damn it I _will_ try it and no one is going to stop me!” He punctuated the end by shoving a whole fork full of noodles into his mouth.

Quiet the whole time, Allen nearly spooked them when he finally piped up. “Lieutenant, what precisely are you eating right now?” All this talk of the man’s diet now had him skeptical that what Connor ate now was even safe, possibly less safe than what Niles was eating.

“Fire noodles.” The human made it sound like the simplest thing in the world, even grinning as he heard Niles hissing at that from the side. Clearly the man didn’t like it one bit.

“Shit’s making my nose burn from over here. You are less human than the androids.” Collin’s comment got Hank’s attention, prompting him to grab a noodle to test it.

While Hank couldn’t really taste, per-say, even _his_ sensors went wild with information about the heat his wild partner was eating like it was nothing. Warnings screeched in the red of his vision until it all but melted under the strain of the alarm the info sent though him, a look of shock crossing his face.

“Holy shit, Con. It’s so bad you even freaked out an _android_. Congrats, you disaster.” Hank ignored him as he threw his head back laughing, damn near praying to RA9 that he can get the man some help.

“And what the hell are _you_ having? I know damn well you tend to eat like a drunk. Or pregnant.” The leer Niles gave could almost freeze a man, pinning his surprised brother in his seat.

He hesitated for the longest of moments, which was enough to get everyone else staring at him as well. “Shrimp… with… with cajeta.”

There was a confusion at first, the humans having no idea what that was and the androids looking it up. Hank almost glitches out as he realizes what it is, Gavin fairing no better beside him. The poor android’s programming, unable to keep up with the mess he just saw, crashed like it was an old XP pc and his face fell into horror.

“That… That… sweetened caramelized goat’s milk… _Oh RA9 save me._ ” Gavin was out of his seat in an instant to hide behind Hank, followed by the shrieks of of the other two brothers grabbing their bowls and jumping from the table. Allen remained strangely undisturbed, perhaps used to it by now but he was definitely getting errors.

“WHAT kind of unholy abomination are you?!” Connor looked read to fight him, and the HK was prepared to stop him if need be, but didn’t think it would come to that seeing as they kind of already knew Collin was being nasty.

Dropping his bowl on the counter Niles stormed into the kitchen, hollering out. “I’M CALLING A FUCKING PRIEST YOU DEMON.”

Hank thought that might be a bit of an overreaction but guessed he was just being dramatic so he didn’t follow the man. Still, he was stuck on horror between the three’s diets and the face the LN hadn’t moved an inch during all this. Maybe he just started tuning everything out when everyone started bickering?

Coming back into the room Niles took his treat to eat again, not taking his eyes off Collin even as he kept eating the weird food mix the man chose. The quiet lasted long enough to get half though the food before the bell rang.

Allen was the one to get up to answer the door, the only one not caring for the staring contest happening in the dining room. What greeted him had his led finally screaming as red as his programming. Standing at the steps, as cheery as can be, stood a priest. A actual priest. It took him longer than he would like to admit to realise Niles hadn’t been joking when he went into the kitchen.

He should have said something, but he just couldn’t. Instead, he left the door open and turned on his heels, charging though the red telling him to greet the man to stomp back into the room. “ _You actually called a real priest?_ ”

Niles shrugged as the man let himself in, without any kind of warning as he dumped holy water onto Collin’s head, causing the man to yell out in frustration and try to keep it from getting in his food. “I do hope you will go to church after this.” The grin on his face was enough to say he was amused however, and he waved to his caller.

“Thanks, Kamski. Sorry to call you this late.” He sure as hell wasn’t sorry, not with how he grinned and ate his sweets.

Waving him off, Kamski laughed, starting back out the door. “Don’t worry about it~ You always have something fun when you call me up.” Allen was just glad the man closed the door after himself.

As he three bothers glared at each other, the androids could only spin red in the realization they each had a mess of a human on their hands.


	59. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIND-THE-WICKEDASKED:  
> How about Nines deviating because he finds out Gavin is a werewolf which 100% shouldn't exist but here we are
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/190978421203/how-about-nines-deviating-because-he-finds-out

Gavin was a confusing man, one that Nines was having a time trying to get a handle on. His grouchy behavior was it’s own beast on it’s own, thankfully a far cry from all the warnings Connor had given him before hand. Getting laid out will do that to you though. But they worked well enough despite the bitching he often heard from the shorter man, the RK hoping he would just get tired of complaining soon. It was distracting.

It was strange how much the man seemed to like talking, even yelling at time, be it out of excitement or anger. There wasn’t a day where everyone didn’t hear him at some point, getting to the point they tuned him out unless they thought it was reasonable to respond. He had tried to convince the man to lower his volume but all that got him was a louder voice and complaints from other officers. Not at him of course but in general. He resigned himself to just turning his hearing off.

There was a reprieve when the man took his lunch, often going out for either food or a run if he was fustrated. Nines didn’t really need to accompany him on the trips, thankfully, so he often stayed behind to continue with their work. Today was one of those days that had the man jittery with pent energy.

Just before one, Nines got a text message from the human, a simple [Going out for break.] was all it said and that’s all the RK needed to know. He was busy in the archives with Connor anyway. He was an adult and could handle himself just fine.

Still, it was a little strange that the man had picked a run instead of a workout. It was snowing outside, and not the best condition for activities in the leather coat the man chose to wear. He suppose he would have to catch the man to make sure he didn’t get himself sick. Apologizing to Connor the RK excused himself, walking quickly back to their joined desks.

Nines wondered if the man was _trying_ to confuse him, alerts popping at seeing the man coat still hanging on his chair. It was freezing outside, how can the stubborn idiot go without coat? It was enough to get the android bolting out of the door, tracking the man’s phone to make sure he didn’t get sick.

He barely got a glimpse of the human, not even getting a chance to call out to him before he watched him run and jump a wall, climbing over to take off again. It sent Nines led into a red spin, that kind of height wasn’t really normal for humans. And why on earth did he have his shirt off? Shaking it off he took another path to follow him.

Wherever the man was going he was clearly trying to get away from any public area, only stopping when he had wound his way into the most quiet alley he could find. The district was quiet, mostly used later in the night so it left the two of them alone. He had been about to approach when Gavin decided to be insanely confusing once again.

He watched as the man looked around, making sure it was ok before crouched down, a growl echoing against the walls. The more Nines watched the man slowly change, the brighter red his vision got, unconscious searches supplying him with mythos of werewolf. But that made no sense, that was just a story.

But here he was, seeing the hulking wolf with the bright eyes and scar of his partner. He couldn’t deny this even if he wanted to. He thinks the saying was ‘Truth is always stranger than fiction’, and if he’d be damned if it wasn’t the truest thing.

With a shake of his fur Gavin turned to make his leave, only to stop when he notices the big blue eyes on him. “…. Ohphuck.”

Two words muttered so quietly, and Nines couldn’t take it anymore. Reality was one hell of a sledgehammer to his programming, letting his loose into a world of confusions and curiosity.

“… Detective? How? That shouldn’t be…” He was still trying to get his head around it, slowly approaching the man… wolf. He wasn’t sure what the to call him other than kinda adorable. Scary but adorable.

“Why the hell are you here?!” Nines could tell he was alarmed and angry, putting both hands up along with Gavin’s coat.

“I had followed you to get you to put your coat on, guess you don’t actually need it…” The RK paused, looking from soft ears to fluffy shoulders. “… I think I see now why Connor likes dogs…” 

Huffing, Gavin looked away. “Shut up, tincan. I’m a fucking wolf, not a puppy.”

The RK couldn’t help his staring, so many things strange and not adding up and so many more questions than he would have the time to ask. But one stood out more than the others, one he couldn’t resist.

“…Can I pet you?” He wouldn’t be surprised at a no but he had to try.

“Look, you keep this between us and you can touch, ok?” The lack of fear was a good enough sigh to get him to relax, if a little bit.

Nines beamed at that. “It’s a deal.”


	60. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> If you are still accepting prompts... I'm not sure about this one but I gotta get it out there. Nines is a Big Boy. I would think his weight would really mess someone up. Imagine getting THAT landing in your lap. Or on your back. How embarrassing for Nines that he accidentally did that. [It's ok tho cause we love him]
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/611190220112658432/if-you-are-still-accepting-prompts-im-not-sure

Nines was a strongly built android. He could break things easier and take more weight when holding things up, not to mention take a hit like no one’s business. All in all he was built like a tank. And for the most part, that was a good thing, made sure he was safe and could keep others safe with less damages or repairs needed for himself. He had used this to his advantage many times when ramming down doors.

However being built like a tank tends to make one as _heavy_ as a tank, a fact soon learned the hard way while looking for a suspect in a _old_ wooden house. The RK had quickly found his way into the basement right though the living room floor. There had been quite a lot of snickering about that fact for a few weeks after.

Still, Nines wasn’t bothered by this, if it meant he could be stronger than the weight was something that could be dealt with. Not much he could do about it anyway. But sometimes fate like to be cruel just for a laugh.

Several months into his time at the DPD Nines, along Hank, were called out on case. Searching a old office building was a tough job, however Hank muttered thanks for the fact that there were only two floors of interest. Most of the place had been cleared out after the last owners left, leaving mostly empty rooms that echoed with their steps.

Scanning the room didn’t take but a few minuets, almost nothing turning up but something about the ceiling tiles caught his eye, one of them looking as if they had been moved recently. Standing under the tile, Nines knew he wasn’t going to be able to reach it, and the lack of furniture ruled out getting something to stand on.

“Lieutenant, I require your assistance.” Having gotten the man’s attention Nines motioned to the ceiling. “It seemed this one has been moved recently.”

That seemed to be enough to get the man to come over, taking a closer look at it as well. “Sure looks like it. So how the hell are we gonna get up there without a step ladder?”

The RK already had an idea. “If you could help me up a moment, I could look around.” He knew Hank might have been out of it for a few years, but he still had trust in him to be able to do this.

Hank looked skeptical, looking between the tile and Nines like he might be joking. “Wouldn’t it make more sense for _you_ to lift _me_ up?”

“Perhaps, but humans are not built for seeing in the dark. If the lighting is bad in _here_ , it will be much worse up there.”

Sighing, Hank nodded, the android had a point after all. Moving right under the tile, Hank cupped his hands together to give Nines a step up. The android knew he had to make this quick as not to strain the human too much. He balanced himself the best he could against his shoulders, Hank grunting with the effort in getting him up as the Rk grabbed the tile and moved it to the side.

Quickly sticking his head up into the space, Nines scanned everything in the darkness. There wasn’t a whole lot at first, but he got to see what moved the tile. And by got to see he meant that a raccoon dove at his face for disturbing it.

The surprise was more than enough to set Nines off balance, wobbling until his foot slipped from Hank’s hold and he came crashing down with a yell from Hank. It wasn’t a graceful landing of any sort, just a pile of limbs and groaning from the human the android landed on. Which wouldn’t be so bad had Nines not been aware of how heavy he was.

Led flickering red, Nines gradually looked over at the man he currently sat on, calculating the extent of the damage he might have caused. His whole vision was red like a blush. How could he have landed on the poor man? He was more than sure he hurt him. A grunt and aborted attempt to get out from under Nines was enough to get Nines jolting up and off him, head clonking off the red wall and leaving it behind him.

“Lieutenant? Are you alright?” Cause he sure as hell wasn’t, if the red led was any indication. Which was the whole point in it.

It look him a bit to sit up, with the android’s help, but Hank patted him fondly on the shoulder. “Yeah, gonna have a hell of a bruise but I’ll live. They were not joking when they made you, hu?”

Sighing, Nines helped him fully to his feet. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t expecting a raccoon to be there.”

The lieutenant paused before laughing. “I thought Reed was back at the station?” He kept on laughing, but knew Nines was worried so gave him a hug. “Ah I’m alright, don’t worry about it. Wasn’t your fault Reed’s cousin moved in here.”

Nines couldn’t help but laugh along too, just glad Hank wasn’t too hurt or upset.


	61. Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Prompt
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/611374713623674880/working-with-the-detective-for-as-long-as-he-has

Working with the detective for as long as he has had Gavin enough time to learn his partners habits and patterns. His arrival was more punctual than an android, his lunch came and went like clockwork, the only thing that deviated the pattern was when he worked late. It was the only time the GV’s own pattern went awry, as tightly bound as their partnership was.

Others might call it boring but the androids didn’t mind, it meant he knew what was needed and when. It made him a great partner. Bring him coffee at 8:30, work on left over reports during lunch, bring a second coffee at 2. Gavin found it to be soothing, in a sense, to his processors. 

So it went without saying that it was strange, on a Monday morning when Gavin had brought Niles his normal coffee, that he didn’t find the man there. It was plausible that he got caught in traffic, or perhaps his car malfunctioned, any number of reasons for him to be late were possible. Still, it bothered the GV to not see his human there when he normally did, even his brother was in before him!

But that was ok, he was a smart man and could handle himself, he would be in soon Gavin was sure of it. Even if Niles wouldn’t be on time the GV would keep on schedule, working hard as always.

It just didn’t ring right with him though. There had been no warning, no call, that his partner wouldn’t be in and it was already pressing 10 already when the android finished his work. Being partner-less meant he wasn’t going to be going out, which was ok, but it also meant their normal system was off kilter. And as he took the now cold coffee to dispose of it, errors popped up that _this wasn’t right_.

So it only made sense to him to try calling Niles’ phone, the man always had it on him no matter where he went. Except it went straight to voice mail. All twelve times he tried. Gavin would have gone directly to his home to try and find him, but protocols wouldn’t allow that and he didn’t actually know where the man lived. It wasn’t really necessary for him. So he was left with nothing else but to go back to his station.

However he just couldn’t sit still. Each time he would glance over to the door or to Niles’ desk, he would get a blaring red error. Where was his human? Was he sick or hurt? Across the isle he could see Connor messing around on his phone. Maybe he would know.

He had no work to do so his systems didn’t bother stopping him from getting up from his desk and going over to the Lieutenant, one of the rare times he ever addressed the man.

“Lieutenant. Do you know where the Detective is?”

Connor nearly dropped the phone, clearly he hadn’t expected Gavin in the least. “Wha? Nope, haven’t heard from him today. Could just be taking a day though. _Finally_.”

A hypocritical thought coming from Con, but Gavin nodded and made his way back. Each step just made the error more and more obnoxious though. How did no one know what happened to the man? It got to the point that he couldn’t even see where his seat past all the red, worry over taking his systems in a vice. Why didn’t anyone else see how odd it was that the workaholic of a man wasn’t here?

Perhaps it wasn’t rational to only be thinking of bad outcomes, but with each moment he thought, more and more stressful scenarios came to mind. And working with a detective gave him _many_ ideas.

Someone should check in on the man, but he wasn’t allowed to go out without said man being here. What kind of partner was he if he didn’t go? He had to try, he wouldn’t know until he did. However just as he thought, he approached the door only to find it closed with a red wall for a door.

It was irritating that he was left so helpless in this, he was a smart android for fucks sake! He didn’t like being here alone without his human, and he didn’t _like_ not knowing why! He needed his human and he sure as hell was going to get him. Glancing around, he made sure no one was watching as he glared at the red door in his code, kicking it in like a drug bust.

Getting out the door all alone was almost enough to make the GV forget why he even went out in the first place, but he had his new mission and a list of places Niles liked to visit, quickly starting off to the nearest one first.

It wasn’t until the third place he checked that he finally found his human. Outside at a standing table. With an ice cream. All the time Gavin had been worried and the man was just out here having an ice cream in cold weather like some kind of nutcase. It had the Android seeing a whole other kind of red as he marched himself over to the man.

“Detective. Why were you not at work this morning?” He didn’t wanna get too loud, not with others around, but damn was it hard.

The Detective stopped mid crunch, just barely breaking the chocolate shell of his ice cream. He really hadn’t been expecting the android. “I took the day off, the captain already knows.”

A angry pout plastered itself on Gavin’s face. “I was worried something happened to you!” So much for being quiet.

Despite his yelling and clear upset, Niles only smiled fondly at him, petting his head. “You were _worried_? Now since when did you do that?” The attention calmed the GV down, but he was still feeling a little miffed.

“Since I was partnered up with someone I respect.” The android stared the ice cream down, a wild little thought coming to mind that had him grinning. “I can’t work alone, after all.” With no more warning, the android easily snagged the cold treat from the human’s hands, bolting down the street with a laugh at the yelling and cursing of the man chasing him.

They were going to get to work, one way or another. Or at the very least Gavin wouldn’t be alone.


	62. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Prompt
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/611824358885818368/hank-had-a-lot-of-old-movies-as-many-in-hard

Hank had a lot of old movies, as many in hard copies as there were in digital copies, some of which he hasn’t watched in a long time. Connor could tell by the amount of dust building on the physical ones as he was cleaning them one day. But with the humans bettering health both in body and mind, it would seem he had started pulling movies out again to rewatch.

Tonight seemed to be a night for it, Hank coming in just as Connor had finished remotely filling out reports while parked on the couch. The android only really started paying attention when the Lieutenant dropped down beside him. He couldn’t tell what the man was drinking but at least he knew it wasn’t alcoholic.

“Hey Con, care to join me for a movie?”

“Of course, I’ve never watched a movie before.” Despite the few times he heard Hank start a movie up, he never actually joined him, opting to busy himself with some kind of work to keep busy with. But if the man was asking…

“Cool, just don’t go looking it up ok?” At Connor’s nod, Hank started the movie.

From what the android could tell it was some kind of action movie, or maybe it was horror considering the zombies and monsters in it. He guessed it depended on ones point of view with these kinds of things. The fights were kind of sub-par, but it was just a produced of it’s time, though it was easy for Connor to see just how unreasonable it was and it almost bugged him. He had tried to comment but Hank just hushed him.

It was going well until they main character came face to face with a pack of dogs, the RK’s led going yellow. Errors popped up at the concept of the dogs being hurt, but what happened was even worse. The way their heads opened wrong with so many teeth had Connor seeing red, the light from his led alerting Hank that something was amiss.

He tried getting the android to look at him, waving a hand in front of his face. “Hey, Hey Connor. You ok there? Your little lights going off.”

Connor wasn’t really listening, staring hard enough at the fight going on that even Hank understood why. But before he could turn it off, Connor let out the most horrified screech as the red cleared from his vision and he could see the image far more clearly. He was loud enough to scare the human right off the couch.

Not knowing what else to do, Hank brought the android into a tight hug, patting his back like a scared child. “Yeeaah sorry about that. Forgot they did that.”

“Hank, please let me review movies next time?” He was muffled but Hank heard him, nodding in agreement.

“You got it Con. I’ll check them ahead of time as well.”


	63. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Someone deviating cus they try to draw something but it looks really really bad?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/612006652187656192/someone-deviating-cus-they-try-to-draw-something

It wasn’t uncommon that Nines found himself without anything to do. He was incredibly fast at his reports and wasn’t always needed on a crime scene, landing him a lot of free time loitering around the office. With his processors need to be active he even attempted to do the work of other officers, with the exception of Connor’s as the older android didn’t take too kindly to Nines doing his work. The RK didn’t dislike him, just got a bit antsy about Nines doing his work, what with his old fear and all.

Other officers tried their best to help him, some giving him fidget toys like clickers and even a slinky, others trying to offer ideas that he could do. It was a bit hard to find tasks for a non deviant, seeing as many of the human hobbies were well out of his understanding. He did keep using the slinky Officer Chen had given him though, it helped a bit.

But that wasn’t helping today, his need to do things with nothing to do setting him on rounds around the office trying to do anything and everything. It was Hank that caught him by the arm on his third pass, getting him to finally stop.

“You have got to _settle_ down, I know you’re bored but this is getting aggravating.” Despite his words, he didn’t seem all that fustrated.

“Sorry, Lieutenant. I am just trying to calm my systems but it doesn’t seem to be working.” His need for activity even had him discreetly bobbing on his knees, constantly shifting.

Hank stared him down a moment, squinting at him and Nines was half expecting a lecture. What he got was the man digging in his desk, pulling a note pad and some pens, handing them over to the android. “Here, try drawing.”

The android took the supplies, a slight tilt to his head. “Draw? What should I draw?” He wasn’t all that creative, he was never meant to be.

With a small curse, the human shrugged. “I don’t know? Draw someone around the office, you see them enough to know what they look like.”

One of the officers? He did have a detailed description and photos of all of them, so it should be easy. Nodding, he headed back to his desk while looking up information. He had a number of people to chose from, and seeing as the man was right there in view of him Nines chose to just draw Hank himself. He had a good profile and maybe it would even be a nice thank you.

The RK took a few minuets to look up tutorials, a few dozen of them set up on the side of his vision for reference on how to do various things. He was sure with the info he had and the fact he was an advanced android that it would be easy.

He took his time following the steps, doing the sketches and shapes. In the span of an hour he got a lot of marking done on the paper, but it was just that. _Marks_. Nothing about what he did he could call a _drawing_ , quite frankly it looked nothing like what it was meant to and it was enough to startle Nines into a yellow led.

It must have just been an error, surly this shouldn’t be that hard. Tearing the sheet out he crushed it and started again. He was more careful this time, pausing every now an then to look at it and make sure he got it right. But it happened again. And again. By the sixth time the android’s led was burning red in frustration, unable to figure out just why he couldn’t get it to work right. He followed the steps, so why did it look more like a gorilla that got hit by a truck?

By the seventh he was beyond fustrated, glaring at the red wall full of tacked on tutorials like they mocked him. How is it even as he looked at them he couldn’t even replicate them? It made no sense. It was the end of the day and he had wasted half of Hank’s notebook with nothing to show for it. All the diffrent tricks and tips were either for mediums he didn’t possess, for far more advanced artists despite the claim of being for beginners, or skipped steps like they just expected the reader to already know what to do.

With a huff, he kicked the wall like a disgruntled teenager, the whole thing falling apart like cheap plaster as he slumped back in his seat. In the mist of frustratedly clawing his face, nails catching on exposed plates, he didn’t notice Hank picking up the pad. It wasn’t until he heard a noise from the man that he jumped and spun around, eyes wide as he jumped and tried to get it back.

Hank might be older, but he was still big enough to keep it out of Nines’ reach. “Damn, how long have you been working on this?”

Making a distressed noise the RK was damn near trying to climb the man. “Please give that back! I swear i’m not done!” First being unable to do a simple drawing despite his advancements and now he was whining? He really didn’t know what to do with himself.

And Hank was laughing, but not at his art, not unkindly. Patting the android’s shoulder to get him calmed down and back on both feet, the man smiled. “Heyy, calm down. it ain’t that bad. Come on, I got more stuff you can try drawing with at mine.”

It took a moment for him to actually calm down, but hearing that from Hank really did make Nines happy and he couldn’t help but nod and follow the man. Maybe he would be ok with being his subject again.


	64. RK900/Nines [Reed900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Nines becomes deviant because Gavin practices cheesy pick up lines on him.
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/612454833529683968/nines-becomes-deviant-because-gavin-practices

Working with Detective Reed had never been the most simple of tasks, in fact it often tended to be as complicated as working a crime scene itself. Or a train crash, given the human he was tasked to help during work hours. It took the patience of a saint, or rather that of a machine, to deal with the feral man of a cop most days and as it turns out Nines was just the android for the job.

Connor might have worried over him but he reassured the older android that he was more than adept in handling the human. The harsh jabs and insults that came at the start of the partnership had done little to bother the RK, easily ignored as white noise of a fustrated human. Much to everyone’s relief Gavin has started to calm down slightly, realizing that nothing he was saying or doing was going to have an effect. 

The stalemate between human and android was filed with a lot of quiet for weeks, stilted conversations stuck only on work and the odd curious question here and there from the detective. Nines could work with this, quick and efficient.

Apparently Gavin couldn’t leave things be though. The quiet work they had settled into being disturbed as he man meandered by with his freshly attained coffee, ploping in his seat and just staring at the android. Nines tried to ignore him, managed to for a full five minuets too, but clearly the man wanted something.

“Is there something I can help you with, Detective?” Anything if it meant he could get back to work.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Gavin looked thoughtful. “There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off you.”

The Rk’s thought process halted in confusion, staring at the man. It was like he spoke squeak toy, but that would likely have made more sense. Clearly the man did not just… No. He would have thought he had imagined that if he had an imagination to use, a red error blinking as if lost itself. 

While the android’s led spun yellow Gavin waved at him. “Don’t get your wires in a twist, just practicing.”

Oh.

Nodding, Nines put the thought out of his head as he started back on his work, the day slipping by without incident into the next without a peep from the other man. Other than the ones he kept eating while playing on his phone. Again. Nines had been about to reprimand the man when the detective started to look around his desk, trying to find something. What that was the android had no idea.

“Hey Nines.” 

Thinking little of of it, he turned to Gavin thinking perhaps he needed help finding something.

“Are you my phone charger? Because without you, I’d die.”

Nines swore still didn’t get why he was the practice target, he didn’t even have a response for the man nor did he bother trying to find one. Even as he heard the little cheer from the human as he found an actual charger the RK was still clearing away the error from his system.

Practice or not, Gavin seemed to have a new one every day, each compounding errors on errors of confusion. Of everyone to be doing this with why him? Wouldn’t officer Chen be a better choice seeing as she could actually respond to the lines? Not that he was making it a point to bring this up.

After a week of these Nines was wondering if the man just had a whole notebook of them. Why would a man need so many cheesy pick up lines? For that matter why would he use them at all? They had a very low success rate from what he could gather, and with no response from Nines how could the human even know if they were good?

Gavin was humming. Far more amused than he normally was around this time of day and it had Nines watching him carefully.

Sitting down, the man barely contained a grin as he looked over to Nines. “Somebody call the cops, because it’s got to be illegal to look that good~.”

RA9 Nines couldn’t take these dumb lines anymore. As entertaining as they were he just didn’t understand why he kept making so many. He needed to get the man to stop, but all his avenues were closed off with red tape. Between enduring more practice and tearing up tape, the answer was simple and he was more than okay with tearing it away. Two can play this game.

Thumping both arms on the desk he kept his wrists together, a steady stare, eyes never leaving Gavin’s. “I don’t think a call will be needed, there is already a detective on the case. So, are you going to arrest me, officer?”

“Fucking _finally_.” Nines was thinking that maybe, just maybe, this hadn’t just been practice.

The cheek splitting grin on the detective’s face was more than worth the dumb comments. 


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Maybe an ST300 deviates because Tina just can't stop flirting ?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/612546286184431616/maybe-an-st300-deviates-because-tina-just-cant

While it could be a bit tedious to work reception at the DPD, between the distraught civilians, grumpy cops and maintaining records of various kinds of records it could bit a bit hectic at times. It didn’t help with the androids freedom causing a fuss with humans and upping the crime, let alone some of the officers leaving over it.

Thankfully, being a well made android had afforded Stacy the skills needed to more than handle keeping a straight face in the wake of the title wave of work. It was what the ST line did best after all. She worked well under the pressure and stress, prepared for anything that could be thrown her were. Well, almost anything.

When people started to slowly make their way back back into the city many ways of life were drastically changed, just like they had been when androids were first introduces. Jobs having to shift training with handling the deviants and people that once seemed indifferent getting a bit more comfortable in showing what they actually thought. Some got even more comfortable with their interactions.

Stacy watched the slow changes between humans and androids, well what she could watch from her desk that is. The growing number of people coming in with Androids, not as assistance but as friends, and how some of the other officers started to actual greet the PCs and PMs that had stayed.

People even started greeting the ST herself, and wasn’t that a surprise? It varied day by day but one of the constants was officer Chen. She would give a happy little wave for a good morning on her way to her desk, she even started to stop at the desk, sometimes bringing thirium.

“Hope you weren’t working all night?” Tina started to worry more about her overworking, a nice gesture if unwarranted.

Stacy gave her a smile, as she always did. “Good morning, Officer Chen. And no, I always enter stasis two hours after nightshirt starts.” Machine or not, she was still given morning shift only.

If the android was correct, Tina looked a bit disappointed by the info. “Gotta be boring just going to sleep after work. Should bring you out to the park sometime.” Oh the thought really did make the officer smile as she headed off to her desk.

The ST didn’t really think she needed a trip to the park, after all stasis was a good time to clean up programming files and information while she recharged. It was a nice gesture though and she wouldn’t forget it. Or the smile that popped an error.

Tina’s schedule could often be a touch mixed, causing her to come in at times where she couldn’t stop to talk to Stacy or even have a night shift. But whenever she could she seemed to take great joy in making the ST’s processors stutter. Like on valentines day when Chen showed up with a little pink glass cat, placing it on her desk, and it was hard to miss the implication of it.

“Thought it might brighten up the space a little~.” It really was a nice looking ornament. “Though I think you do a better job of that.” With a giggle, Tina gave her a wink as she walked away to get to work.

And Stacy was left with a yellow led. Her? Yes, she was friendly but… She had no idea what to do with this information. Or the fact it was starting to dawn on her that Tina hadn’t just been nice for the sake of nice. But the ST wasn’t even deviant, did the officer not know that?

Apparently not, seeing as not two days later she was back at it again, this time sporting a small box of thirium based candy. It was later in the evening, and it was clear to Stacy that Tina was only staying late for her. After all, her shift ended an hour ago. Yet here she was, hopped up and at home sitting on the receptions desk.

“Heard some of the other androids talking about these, heard they were pretty good by android standards. Thought you might like to try them.” She had even had them tied with a little bow, as cute as can be in sky blue. Tina still tried, though perhaps the lack of reactions was a bit discouraging.

Just another one of those things that made an error pop in Stacy’s hud, and just like the others she was unable to get it to close out.

Not expecting much, Tina only smiled and patted her shoulder before getting off the desk. “Let me know how they taste, would ya? Got a date with some cake tonight.” A sneaky grin got onto her face however. “Unless you’re on the menu~?”

The snickering might have indicated she was mostly joking, but it made the ST’s systems freeze. So many of the errors had already clogged her systems from all the flirting it just couldn’t handle such a direct comment like that. Her processors burned in what might be the closest thing to a blush a bot could have.

She should really get to finishing up her work so she could head to stasis, but all the comments, all the gifts and looks were making it a little too hard to focus on much. And that last one, there were many implications for that one. Stacy’s systems burned in embarrassment and interest, the heat from her systems enough to melt off the ties that held her in place. Just in time to reach out and take Tina’s hand.

“Perhaps a proper dinner would be better, there is a place down the road that also does thirium dishes. If you want to go?”

The excited noise that came out of Chen was something the ST was going to save forever.


	66. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> I’ve got a dumb way to deviate. Connor deviates because a cat likes him.
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/612639411326386176/ive-got-a-dumb-way-to-deviate-connor-deviates

Working around the DPD Connor didn’t really get out all that much. Sure, he went home with Hank, as the man refused to leave him at the office, and got out on cases but that was about it. It didn’t really bother him, it fulfilled his processors need for task completion and kept him in a fine pattern of events that were soothing. He didn’t care as much for unpredictable events.

Like being stuck on a case with Detective Reed, who seemed to be about as happy about this as the android was. It would be his luck that Hank didn’t listen to him and got sick, leaving him to need another human, and the only one qualified was Gavin. At least the man had stopped being such a head case about androids.

They were called to a fairly more tame scene than normal, this time with no deaths but it still needed to be handled. Fights between humans and androids hadn’t lessened over the year, sadly, and took both human and android to handle.

Connor was finished dealing with the android’s issue long before Gavin with the human, thanks in part to androids just interfacing for information, leaving him to wait on the man to get done with the interview.

With nowhere to be at the moment the RK stood watch by an ally, closed at the end thankfully. It seemed as if the two involved has calmed down however.

His watch was interrupted by the noise of metal clanging behind him, drawing him to briefly look away to make sure no one was sneaking up on him. But all he saw was a puff of gold fur, a curious tabby cat wandering the alley. He took a moment longer to scan, having only ever really seen dogs before turning back to watch Reed.

It wasn’t long before he felt something at his leg, rubbing around it with a rumbling noise. Connor looked down to find the cat walking around his leg, meowing up a storm before attention. But he had a job to do with little time to play with a cat. A cat that was getting bright fur all over him… and a bit of mud. In an attempt to get the kitty to move along, he leaned down to pet it, which normally sated the dogs that he came in contact with.

It was weird feeling such a tiny and soft head in his hand, the vibrations humming along. He tried not to dwell on how strange it was.

Despite the affections the cat didn’t leave him be, even reaching up and kneading on his leg, getting his led spinning yellow. His attempts to stop this backfired, however, when he reached down to pull the claws off him. The second his arms were in reach the cat changed targets, jumping to get a hold of his arms and climb him like a tree, getting a surprised noise and red led out of the android.

Fur everywhere, mud on his clothes and a tail in his face, he looked to the only person that he knew would be able to handle this.

“Detective… I Require assistance.” He really had no idea what to do, and it was making his systems hum with worry. 

To his credit, Gavin’s irritated retort cut off at seeing the messy cat tree the android had became, breaking off into a loud laugh. “Well fuck, looks like it likes you. Congrats, you made a friend.”

A friend? _This_ is the cat showing it liked him? Climbing up on his shoulders and tracking muck on him? He knew dogs were friendly but he would have thought a cat would be more suspicious of him. As the cat settled over his shoulder, purring in his ear it’s pleasure with him, his hud pinged him to get rid of the cat. He had work to do.

But… the cat liked him, and he didn’t wanna upset the cat. Glaring at how rude the coding was being to the poor fluffball he slapped it from his sight, taking favor of the cat’s affection over it.

For a moment, his head was quiet, only filled with the loving purrs of his new friend. And perhaps Hank might be upset about it, but he thinks he will keep his new friend.


	67. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self Prompt
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/613086938404159488/nines-activation-had-left-him-with-nowhere-to-go

Nines activation had left him with nowhere to go but with the duo that activated him, and he was finding out that staying with Connor and Hank had it’s pros and cons. Working on cases was faster seeing as the RKs were right there and didn’t need to find each other, not to mention all three could just pile into Hank’s car to get to work allowing them to make sure the human actually went.

However he found it also came with it’s issues, that being both human and older android trying to get him to do things that made little sense to do. He didn’t need the spare room he was given, it wasn’t like he needed sleep. They were still trying to badger him into new clothes, something he hadn’t budged on, as well as trying to get him into hobbies. Almost everything was, to some degree, declined unless he saw it rude to. After all, they didn’t _have_ to host him.

The early spring brought on another attempt from Connor, the android taking taking Nines by the hand and leading him outside to the back yard. Along the edges of the property were tools of all sorts and bags of a high quality, it didn’t take a military grade android to see this was all for gardening, but he just so happened to be a military grade android so he already knew what the RK was up to.

“Come on, Nines. It will be fine. Besides, it could help cheer Hank up in the mornings as well as be good for the environment.” Nines knew Connor wasn’t wrong, but did he really have to use the puppy face? Cheater.

“Connor, would it not be best to get a professional? I am not meant for such things.” His programming never did like to settle for such domestic tasks.

Dropping to his knees the RK smiled up at him. “Maybe, but then it wouldn’t be special. Anyone can hire a gardener, how many are made by _RKs_ though?”

He had a point, and it grinded on a few of his nerves as he going the android on the ground. Judging from the seed assortments they had only picked out kinds of flowers, which looked good but served little use in the long run. At least not here. Still, Connor spreed out his choices to pick from as he started digging, and after a moment of debate the RK chose a simple package of sunflowers.

It really was something to watch life come from what you’ve done, Nines taking every day to come out and check on the plants but more importantly his sunflowers. Connor made it _very_ clear they were _his_. It was… pleasant, taking care of the plants took up his free time and completing the task always made his processors hum. And Connor had been right about them making Hank happy, the simple but large heads on the flowers making the whole yard feel more inviting.

The months of care dragged on, each getting bigger and one that Nines took special care of stood taller than the rest. It really impressed him how tall it had gotten, almost the size of him. Each time he scanned it, he always had to swipe away an error. It was a flower, what harm could it be?

But as is common the temperature drops, the warning of frost prevalent. And it had the RK seeing red as he stood outside staring at the plant. He spent a lot of time on this, and really didn’t want to see it go, not yet.

He felt a pat on his back, turning to see Hank. “Come on in, don’t need to be standing here all day.”

He didn’t budge, looking back at the flower.

“Nines? Come on, you can plant more when the weather warms up again.” Hank meant well but he really couldn’t see that the flower was special. 

The RK knew they didn’t last forever but… he only wished for a little more time. And the fact that the human was trying to just get him to leave it be got him bothered. He knew he should leave it, even his ever cranky programming wanted him to. Well it could throw a fit all it wanted, he wasn’t going to just give up, stomping the order down into the dirt with the rest of the seeds before spinning to Hank.

“We can’t just leave it. Surly we can bring it inside… At least this one.” Motioning to his favorite, he did his best to imitate Connor’s puppy eyes. “Please?”

It took a moment but Hank finally sighed, smiling at the Android. “Alright, we can bring that one in. Damn Connor for teaching you that.”


	68. Gavin [Reed900]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Gv deviates because nines has tattoos, like he takes off his shirt cus he spilled like tea on it or smthn and BOOM tattoos
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/614789371232681984/gv-deviates-because-nines-has-tattoos-like-he

There was a lot of things things what were unknown to most of the DPD about the resident detective. Niles wasn’t all that forthcoming about his life, if anything, to the point people wondered if he had one at all. Even Gavin, his trusted android partner, hadn’t a single clue about what the man was like outside of the office. Not that he made it a point to snoop in the human’s life but you would think he would have seen _something_ by now.

Gavin heard so many rumors and stories about the human it was ridiculous, some of which made his processors glitch from how stupid they were. Some even thought the human himself was an android, the GV would have known if that were true and promptly would have lost his mind. What a mess that would have been.

The android just couldn’t fathom that a human could be so shut off like that, there wasn’t a thing about his personal life anyone knew other than his brothers, who wouldn’t say anything. Niles might have been the youngest but he sure as hell wasn’t the weakest, Gavin had seen him toss Connor during Sparing enough times to know that.

He was thinking about that, actually, as he was bringing the man a cup of tea, having managed to pull the man from work for lunch when he heard his stomach growl. Gavin’ wasn’t sure how the man wasn’t dead between his sweets addiction and out right forgetting to eat half the time. 

Perhaps he should have been paying attention instead, as Niles turned to address him and ended up just smacking him and the tea from his hands. All over Niles.

“Shit…” The human was up from his seat in an instant, the hot drink staining half his dark colored sweater as it tried to stick to his skin. He didn’t get mad, only sighing. “Gavin, please put up my lunch for the moment when I go change.” He didn’t wait for a response, dejectedly trudging off to the locker room.

The android did as told, quickly putting things away before following after his human. Despite the lack of irritation he did feel the need to say something. He could tell just where Niles was as he heard the man talking with Connor, GV only knowing that because of the jokes and prodding he loved to pull on his little brother.

Whatever they were talking about didn’t matter however, not after Gavin let himself in the room. They didn’t pay him much mind at first as they talked, and quite damn frankly GV didn’t pay Connor any mind either. Not with the vast array of black and blue color that filled his vision.

Without the long sleeves the man normally wore Gavin could see the expanses of ink that decorated the detective like a museum wall. Both arms covered in geometric sleeve tattoos, looking much like it was inspired by androids. And Niles and noticed him now, but turning to face the android didn’t help a thing. Not when the GV got a full view of the chest tattoos, watercolor that with only two colors seemed like many more to the android.

Or maybe that was the red tinting of his hud as he started to over heat. Maybe it was that, especially considering all the warning popups that he did his best to shoo away.

He barely registered the hand waving in front of him, the artwork he worked with trying to get his attention. “Gavin. _Gavin_ , what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you just standing there?” He could hear Connor laughing.

For the life of him the GV couldn’t respond, and he was mad as hell that he couldn’t see much past all of the red yelling at him to respond and get to work. He had to fix that _now,_ he wanted at least one clear shot of this, kicking his way though the programming with enough force he swore he could feel that in real life.

He was grateful, really, as he managed to get a good few shots saved to his memory before he fell over, a mutter of _‘Sweet RA9′_ leaving him as he hit the floor.

The only thing he heard in the last few seconds before full reboot was more laughter from Connor. “Holy shit, I think you broke him.” Worth it.


	69. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Someone deviating because Gavin speaks pig Latin. He just seems like the type.
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/614447203345481728/someone-deviating-because-gavin-speaks-pig-latin

Nines noticed during almost every case that Gavin wrote a lot. He would take his own notes in a tablet as he went, seeing as he didn’t have the android brain to record, as well as left himself little notes about various things. The RK didn’t really understand _why_ he did that when Nines himself could just as easily keep up with it, and for that matter why he never let anyone use them, always making it a point to give them verbally.

He was built to learn, and to learn you need curiosity and he had that in droves. “Detective, why is it that you always take notes when you know I have them?”

He didn’t even bother looking up from his phone, nose scrunching at whatever he was doing. “Cause I don’t need a phucking babysitter to remind me of everything, been doing this longer than _you_ have.”

Nines held back the retort about being made for this, it would only cause the man to get louder again and the android didn’t like the noise. So much sound for such a small package. It didn’t even answer the other question he had but one thing at a time.

The only times Nines couldn’t get the details were the days where he had to go in for a check up, more often than not because he got some damage from a case but generally never too much. He was a tough android after all. Returning to work welcome, but he would need to ask Gavin about missed information.

Sadly when returning after a small shoot out downtown, he found the man was busy. Well ‘busy’ in the sense that he was having lunch with Tina, something that wasn’t all that surprising. He needed to ask anyway, and hoped it wasn’t much.

“Detective.” He waited for the human to finally pay attention to him before he continued. “Would you tell me what I missed while at cyberlife? You were the only one to be handling the case.”

Gavin groaned, looking between Tina and the RK like he was debating something. “… Eh, go grab my tablet, I put everything in that. Just scan it or whatever it is you do.”

Nines wasn’t sure if Gavin didn’t actually know what he did or just didn’t care, but either way he nodded and headed off to his desk. It was surprising he would let the android mess with something of his, but the RK guessed Tina Time was a little more important than a android touching his things. Or at least his partner.

The tablet was where it always was, hidden in one of the desk drawer where no one but Gavin or Nines would touch it. Nines had only just touched it for interface when he froze in confusion. All of Gavin’s notes were writing in pig latin, which wasn’t a big issue because the Rk would translate it but it left him wondering why in the hell the detective’s tablet was like this. Did someone get it and change his things to prank him? He couldn’t see any fingerprints, which didn’t help the red starting to fog his vision.

He should inform Gavin of the change to his things. Picking up the tablet he immediately headed back to the break room and stopped right be the man, who seemed just a _little_ annoyed to be interrupted again.

“Detective, are you aware your tablet has been changed to latin?” It sounded like such a dumb question when it came out of his mouth.

And it must have been with the way Gavin grinned and snickered. “Ofway oursecay Iway owknay. Iway idday itway, ipshitday.”

Nines could predict many responses, anger or annoyance, but not an amused admittance of _‘Of course I know. I did it, dipshit.’_ Just hearing it from Gavin’s mouth confused the hell out of him. Here was this cocky little shit of a raccoon, speaking something he never thought he would hear, and he didn’t even have it on record. The more he tried to wrap his mind around it, the more he tangled his wires into crushing the red, watching it pop like a watermelon.

“I… didn’t know you knew other languages.” He admitted.

“I know two others as well, there’s more to me than you think Tin man.”


	70. Sixty [Allen/60]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Have you guys written a bit where Sixty deviates because Allen stripping for whatever reason was just too sexy for his processors to handle?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/614356884553613312/have-you-guys-written-a-bit-where-sixty-deviates

It wasn’t uncommon for cases at the DPD to get a bit more dirty than others, and with SWAT it was an even more common thing, to the point there was a debate on getting all their swat gear waterproofed to help combat. Sadly they hadn’t gotten that argument settled yet, Sixty wasn’t even sure _why_ they were having it, so one very messy but successful mission brought back the whole family like team to get cleaned up back at the station.

Some of the men were able to skirt by with just a quick change, in and out of the locker rooms quickly and going about reports so they could get home sooner. Even Sixty wasn’t as lucky enough to get out with just rain. The normally pristine android having taken a nose dive into the mud as he gave chase, something he was still quietly chastising himself for, found him joining all the others to retrieve new clothes. Easier said than done considering he didn’t even have anything, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask _Connor_.

He had hoped that maybe a simple washing would clean them enough to get by with, the clothes were a type of plastic anyway so they should dry fast, right? He could deal with his coat later though, hanging it up just as Allen walked in to change. Though considering he looked like he was wrestling with a pig maybe more would be needed.

The Rk parked himself on a bench to deal with his shoes when the noises the Captain made caught his attention. He wasn’t surprised to find the man unloading his gear, but the little grin he gave when he saw Sixty watching threw up a yellow flag. 

Now Sixty might not have much experience with changing clothes, due to not needing to, but he was pretty sure slowly running his hands up his stomach to hike his shirt up wasn’t normal. Nor was the way he ran his hands over his chest before finally pulling his shirt over his head, showing off how his body moved and the strength he’s built over the years.

The RK was getting error warnings of overheating when he saw Allen slip his belt loose from his pants, all his programming yelling at him to get his ass into gear and get cleaned up to work, but he just couldn’t move from his spot. The way Allen had him pinned in his sight as he unbuttoned his pants was like it’s own command of _Stay Put_.

Watching him bend over to shimmy out of his pants gave the Android a face full of around, tight ass that he swears couldn’t be real. He almost wishes he kept quarters like Connor did just to check. The finally straw was watching him stand back up, running his hands up his legs the whole way, to hook his thumbs unto the hem of his snug boxers and slowly drag them down.

Sixty should be glad it was only the two of them in there as his systems kicked on his cooling fans, but he just couldn’t be bothered with that right now. Not with how Allen was grinning at him in his birthday suit and surly not while his programming was crashing trying to understand what just happened. It just couldn’t handle the strain of the heat running to his face, giving out from under him and letting his jaw drop.

It’s only when he hears Allen laugh that he comes back to his senses, face lighting up as he watched him walk off to the showers.

“You coming? Help me out and you might even get another show.” How could Sixty say no to that?


	71. Sixty + RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> A chase through a closed down amusement park leaves two RKs (60 and Nines) deviated as they watch (and try to keep up with) their [idiot] partner (Gavin) who has made like a monkey on crack and is currently parkouring their way over, under, and sometimes through dilapidated buildings/rides/stands in pursuit of a pair their android suspect.
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/613904081785880576/a-chase-through-a-closed-down-amusement-park

When it came to hunting suspects it was easier said than done, but with two androids and two very smart humans it wasn’t hard for the four of them to sniff their way into a old amusement park. With all the blind spots not to mention the size of the place it would take a lot of eyes to find out just where anyone was in the place, so Nines and Sixty followed Gavin in, leaving Hank to guard the gate. He might be getting on in years but you would have a hell of a time getting by him still.

The park was lit up enough in the afternoon light that they thankfully didn’t need flashlights but it was still a bit hard to see, a few old rides having fallen over and bushes over grown, buildings gutted with their windows blown out. It was a right mess in it’s decay.

“Phuck… We need to find this guy fast before it gets dark or we’re not going to get shit done.” Gun drawn, Gavin made his way to the buildings first with both RKs right behind him. Neither Nines nor Sixty felt the need to remind him that they could see in the dark.

The clanging of someone making their way around the back didn’t go unheard by the androids, Nines tapping Gavin’s shoulder to point in the right direction, Sixty already at the door frame. They knew who they were looking for was here, if they were armed or not they had no idea, so they carefully make their way through only to catch a glimpse of the android before they bolted.

Nines was off the second he saw the droid, Sixty and Gavin not far behind him, as the chase too them deeper into the part. He had already sent Hank a message about finding the android and where they were headed so he could be ready just in case. Thankfully after a few incidents with Connor the lieutenant now had a gps tracker to help him.

Unfortunately both RKs had to come to a stop as the suspect bounded over old equipment and used old pipes to make his way over a emptied pool, running high speed pre-constructions to find the best path to take to safely keep up.

What they _didn’t_ account for was the hyper human that had just caught up seconds after them. They heard him running up on them and expected cursing, what they got was the feeling of air passing them and watching the human do the same exact thing the android they were chasing did. And it got some yellow Leds out of both of them.

The moment of amazement was broken by Sixty pulling on the other RK’s sleeve, having found a less wild way to catch of with the pair. For a set of androids one would think this would be a simple task to catch up to a human but they were wrong, only able to stare in abject horror and wonder as they lost the two again. The suspect was good, knew what he was doing, but the left of No Fucks Given in Gavin was more power. Like a tornado.

The android could sneak under a few overturned rides, but Gavin was faster jumping over them and running along the bars. For every kiosk over turned the human could easily leap it like a hound. But it was when the android made for one of the roofs that the RKs were flashing red.

The android had managed to loose him just long enough to get inside the building and lock the doors, running up the stairs as fast as his legs would let him. Nines and Sixty both wondered if Gavin was human at all as they watched him, without even giving it a thought, run up the side of a tilted ride. He used it like a jungle gym, jumping from bar to bar all the way up to the third story and right onto the roof where he tackled the bot.

But the Rk’s hadn’t moved to go up yet. No, they were currently stuck spinning red as they tried to comprehend what just happened. He took to the place like a animal to the woods, like the wild raccoon he is, and neither android could even keep up with him.

Nines couldn’t believe he had been out done by this fireball of a man, the confusion and surprise balling up his coding and telling it to fuck off, because if Gavin can do THAT Nines can do whatever he wants too. And right now he wants to get up there and find out what the hell is wrong with that man. 

Sixty didn’t even watch as the other RK went to open the door, still stuck on staring as he stressed on the fact he could have hurt himself. Gavin could have fell off and messed himself up _really badly_ and it didn’t sit right with the android. He was fustrated, enough that he stormed right though a wall of tasks to chase after Nines.

The duo made their way to the roof, Nines having messaged Hank that they got the suspect along the way. It was easy to see that Gavin might have gotten a bit of a work out, his hair a mess and panting, sitting on the android as he waited for them.

It was only when he saw them he got up. “Damn, took you two long enough. Where the fuck did you go?”

“Detective, did you have too much coffee or did you just lace it with something? Because I have never seen a human do something like that before.” Nines was more impressed than anything, even smirking. “I guess the office was half right about call you a raccoon, though you are more a Coati.” 

“What the hell is a coati?” Confused as he might be he was grinning. Well for half a second before Sixty grabbed him in a bear hug.

“DON’T DO THAT AGAIN. You scared me! I thought you were going to fall and hurt yourself!” Sixty shook a bit, in anger or fear? Who knows.

“Hey, calm down. I’m fine. Did that shit all the time as a kid, this was just a bigger playground.” Still, he patted the poor androids head.

Both androids gave him a curious look. They were going to have to ask about that later.


	72. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Hello, I was wondering if you could wright someting were Nines Deviates cus Kamski is Gavins older brother and he just can't compute that info?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/613813387287281664/hello-i-was-wondering-if-you-could-wright

Sometimes cases went a bit sideways, chases go bad with someone falling off of something and other times officers run into a fire fight. The number of times humans and androids alike got themselves hurt was a number no one would ever admit to, one everyone hoped wasn’t being tracked. It wasn’t that they were bad, shit just happens.

However today seemed to be the day they were going to break in Nines. A chase though the crowded streets of downtown taking a few more detours though cramped alleys than Nines or Gavin would like, the android being the only one that could keep up. It’s not to say the RK couldn’t catch the man, because that was easier done than said, it’s just he hadn’t expected to end up with his leg so damaged he couldn’t even stand on it.

When Gavin had found him he had simply used the suspect as a seat to make sure he wasn’t going to get away, getting a laugh out of the Detective.

“Well shit, look at that~ Looks like you are finally a official cop!” Gavin pulled one of the RK’s arms over his shoulder, despite being shorter he did make for a good prop to keep him upright. Thankfully Tina was there to pick up the downed man.

Nines was well aware of the joke about about officers getting hurt, not being a real one until it happens because of how common it was. The android wondered if they all hurt their heads too.

“You are phucking heavy… Come on, we’ll get you fixed up.” The man was getting better about the whole android thing, and for that Nines was thankful, but this time he had to turn him down.

“I’m sorry, detective, but that won’t be necessary. Due to my unique model they will be unable to repair the damages. Both for a lack of blueprint and correct parts.” It was a sad little fact he had learned not long after joining the DPD, in fact even Connor had tried to talk him out of the job because of this. But it’s what he was made for.

Strangely, unlike Connor the detective didn’t seem too put off by this, if only a little annoyed. “Are you _kidding_ me? Crap… Look just… Chill, I got this ok?”

Nines nodded, even if he had no clue how the man could help. Gavin wasn’t a android mechanic, at least he didn’t think he was, so what could he have up his sleeve?

He watched Gavin make a call to Fowler about not being back today, something that made Nines’ processors itch. But he understood it needed to be done, what he didn’t get was why when Gavin got back to the car, the man drove them back to his own place. Especially when it was such a slog for the human to help the android all the way up the stairs just to get in, the man grunting the whole way just to set him on the couch.

“Ok just… wait there.” Not that Nines had a choice as he watched him stalk off to the kitchen, phone in hand.

He didn’t listen in on Gavin’s call, because that would be rude, but he could hear some of the snide little remarks he often made with people he knew. With so few friends, or at least good friends, Nines couldn’t even begin to fathom who he could be talking with that could help.

When Gavin came back to the room he sat down by the android. “Called my older brother, he’s got parts and shit he can work with.”

An older brother? The RK’s led flashed yellow as he took in the information, he couldn’t find any info on the man having a brother at all though. Wouldn’t it show up on his records? He would ask the man himself but he didn’t think it would be a good idea to pry, Reed really seemed to dislike it when he did that.

Nines got the answer to his question not too long later, and honestly it only raised more questions. More questions and a hell of a lot of errors when Gavin answered the door to let in none other than Kamski himself, who looked far more pleased than he would have thought he might be after getting called all the way here.

“Glad to see you are starting to warm up to androids, Gav~ here I was thinking you would be grouchy forever.” Nines could barely hear him over the buzzing of his processors just trying to understand why the man was here.

“Oh fuck off, so many this one’s different. Fight me.” Again, it was the same friendly tone despite his words. 

While Kamski set up on the coffee table and looked over his leg, Nines was able to get a good look at the man. Taking a whole facial scan he ran it against Gavin’s, more errors pinging as more proof came in that yes, these two were in fact brothers. The former android hating raccoon he called a partner was brothers with the android’s creator. It would be some kind of hilarious if not for Nines trying to get the red colored screen from his vision.

He had to ask, he knew it wasn’t appropriate to pry but he just had to, despite the warnings flashing in red. To hell with that though, how often do you find something like THIS out? So he swiped it from his sight, a annoying fly to the curious android, before the surprise and confusion hit him head on. It must have shown because he could hear Kamski snicker.

“Your brother is _Elijah Kamski_?” He balked at the duo, especially Gavin who just shrugged.

“Yeah? What of it? Just don’t like blurting it out, do that and i’m going to get harassed as well.”

Nines really didn’t want another partner, and if anyone knew about Gavin he would have to leave just to avoid being bothered at work. He supposed he could keep this quiet. Except for Connor and Hank, he couldn’t keep anything from them.


	73. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMOLANDANGRY001ASKED:  
> I’d like to make a request of Nines deviating when Gavin pulls a prank on him. You basically empty out a bottle of windex and fill it with blue Gatorade then drink it in front of someone. I did this prank to my mom and she nearly had a fucking aneurism 😂.
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/613722948326588416/id-like-to-make-a-request-of-nines-deviating-when

Gavin was a capable, if unruly, man. A bit of a little shit some would call him, and while Nines would agree with the sentiment he also knew he was a smart and capable man. Cunning and took mostly great care of himself, quite frankly Nines could almost say he was pleased with him as a partner. Even if he did get to get up to shenanigans.

The day starting with a scene investigation almost promised it would be a more focused day, his wild detective deep into his work trying to figure out what happened and where to go from there. They worked well past their normal lunch break before the growling from Gavin’s stomach caused the man to stop.

“Ok, enough of this. Can’t do shit without food.” Bringing him to push himself from his seat he nudged Nines, heading to the break room.

Nines didn’t really need to take the break, but he could work remotely and wanted to make sure the man got back soon so he followed after him, not to mention he wished to continue discussing the topic. He had a full checklist of things to go over, ranging from most important to least, ready to check them off. However the list glitched out the second he actually saw Gavin with his lunch.

It was like it always was, something he had every Friday if he could help it, but what wasn’t normal was the drink. Now, Nines might not actually have a need to drink anything, he he sure as hell knows what Windex is. Maybe the table just needed cleaning? Why else would someone have that?

“Detective, I would like to go over a few points in the case.” He expected the disgruntled huff from the man as he ate a bite of his lunch, holding a finger up to make him pause.

“Shit, give me a minuet. I just got in here.” At least he didn’t seem too upset with Nines.

Curious the RK watched Gavin grab the bottle of windex, expecting him to move it from the table, but found himself with more errors than a machine can count as he opened the bottle. Nines’ neatly made checklist glitched out until it deleted itself as he watched the man _drink_ from the glass cleaner bottle.

Nines programming yelled at him to do something, to stop him, but as his led spun red he found he couldn’t move in shock. That is until the red coding yelling at him wound too tight in stress and it snapped, giving Nines the freedom to let out a horrified screech as he quickly reached over the table to smack the bottle away.

“DETECTIVE WHAT IN THE WORLD HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!” Full panic set in as he worried about the human, quickly looking up the number for a doctor.

But he paused, noticing the man was neither disgusted or mad. In fact he was laughing at the frenzy he got the android into. It took him a few minuets to stop laughing to even speak.

“Holy _shit_ you should have seen your face! That was amazing, just full on screaming!” He had tears in his eyes by this point.

The amusement was quickly making Nines slip from fear to frustration, his human couldn’t be _this_ stupid. “GAVIN REED THAT ISN’T-”

“Chill, tinman.” The detective held both hands up, calm but grinning from ear to ear. “Just Gatorade.” He made his way around the table, grabbing the dropped bottle and brought it back over to the android to test.

And sure enough, he was telling the truth. His human wasn’t stupid, he was a prankster. And Nines was just free enough to pop him in the back of his head. “You scared me, Gavin!”

Laughing again, the little devil could fit in with a hoard of imps. “Yeah, but it was pretty funny.”


	74. HR400/Male Traci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> So, there was a murder in the eden club, Connor and Hank have to investigate. A traci deviates cause Connor is just really cute ? (Totally didn't get this idea from Bryan and Amelia)
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/613186770640748544/so-there-was-a-murder-in-the-eden-club-connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I was nervous about this one.

The club got noisy a lot of nights, especially on the weekends, people getting off work to release stress and forget about the days they’ve had bringing them to a place where no one in the place could judge them. After all if they were in the club to see, they were doing the same thing.

And the androids that danced and showed off saw them each and every night, even if they didn’t remember it. The HR400 had seen a lot of people tonight, at least he thought he had, some that stared to watch him do a dance, some that had taken it upon themselves to get a little more close and personal when he was switched off to the show cases. With some of the faces he could almost be glad he doesn’t remember them.

But tonight seemed to be more likely than others, in a way even _he_ knew it shouldn’t be. After all, the club should be lit in bright alluring colors, not the harsh flashing of red and blue. He could hear them talking as he slid down the pole, a murder apparently. How strange, but regardless he had to keep on his routine until something else came up. It was what he was made for after all.

In and out, most of the officers ignored the android which wasn’t all that big of a deal, they didn’t really matter to him in the grand scheme of things. His programming kept him on task, trying to be as available as possible and uncaring of the mess going on in the further parts of the building.

The HR heard the voices before seeing the faces, a low rumble and such a nice voice that followed. Weird that he could even find it nice, perhaps he should heed the error popup. Nah. He new he was suppose to keep putting on his show, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t slow down a touch as he heard the voices get closer.

And getting a good look at the owner of the voices damn near made him fall off the stage as his processors stuttered. Judging by the fact that they were talking with the other officers the HR could only guess they were cops themselves. But the shorter one… with such big dark eyes and soft hair. Such a diffrent model he wouldn’t even tell what the android was until he could see the coat, the bright RK printed on it.

Still, he danced on but never could manage to take his eyes off the RK. He heard the human call him Connor. It seemed fitting.

He watched as Connor stopped at each of the androids on display, trying to check for info about who had came in and done what. He even stopped at the HR himself. This close he could see every freckle on the charming RK’s face, the deepness of his eyes and how well made he was. Was Cyberlife _trying_ to kill everyone with this android? He only hopped that, as Connor took his arm for an interface, he didn’t bother examining the errors the HR was getting. What a mess that would be.

Whatever he was looking for he clearly wasn’t finding, which was pretty sad really. Not on Connor’s skill but the fact someone was dead. He wondered when he had accumulated so many errors.

Though the whole investigation the android watched, until his human sighed “Alright, Con. We got all we’re going to get, lets head back to the station.” 

Back to the station? But that meant they were leaving, leaving meant he couldn’t stare at the cute android anymore. Technically, there wasn’t a rule saying he couldn’t leave, but his programming tried to say otherwise. Stuck in it’s old ways like a boomer.

“Coming lieutenant.” Such a sweet and charming voice he had, it would be a shame if he didn’t get to hear it again.

And again the Programming was hassling the poor HR, flaring red like an angry fire. _Firewall_ he supposed. If he just stayed here, he would be left be but never see the pretty android again. Be a good dancer or follow a good boy. Well that was a silly choice, seeing as the former option made his pump grind in the worst way possible. And the best way though a firewall? A _fire extinguisher,_ or a android equivalent.

It wasn’t too hard to hose down the red and wash it away, and thankfully no one seemed to pay the HR any mind. Which was good, other wise a mostly naked android trotting out of a club would turn a few heads. As it was, he was able to slip out of the club into a back ally.

“Ok, first things first. Find something to wear. Then I have to _find that android_.” Hunter turn hunted was going to take a whole new meaning.


	75. Connor [Connor400]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FURRY-TRASH-69ASKED:  
> Can we get a follow-up to HR400 deviating for Connor where Connor meets him in Jericho, deviates, and then they go to warn Markus about the human’s attack together?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/613370171402371072/can-we-get-a-follow-up-to-hr400-deviating-for
> 
> Follow up to CH74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, getting a request for a second part made me scream.

Connor thinks he’s a good android, he knows he’s more than skilled to handle any of the cases of deviancy sent his way. Maybe there are a few hiccups here and there but he was a prototype, it was to be expected.

There had been quite a few incidents during the strenuous hunt for the deviants, some of which were really starting to irritate Amanda and in turn Cyberlife itself. At least, it felt like he irritated Amanda, could he _really_ bother a AI? Maybe he had failed to catch a few deviants but he thought he had good reason, after all he couldn’t let Hank fall off the roof could he? And maybe the tracis got away but come on, it was two against one and he wanted them alive.

Why he wanted them alive he wasn’t sure. Why did he even use the phrase ‘alive’ for that matter? He didn’t know but at least Hank seemed more willing to work with him than before, and wasn’t that a part of his programming? For integration?

But He was sure he was onto something now, having asked Hank to cover for him so he could get the information he needed had landed him the location of the main hideout. There was some weird irony in the name Jericho, but Irony and Jokes kind of went over Connor’s machine brain. Regardless he found his way right to where they were hiding.

Connor counted himself lucky that he was able to find decent enough clothes to pass as a deviant, with the sheer number of androids wandering around the room he wouldn’t have stood a chance getting found out. He had some more good luck knowing no one knows who he is, no familiar model to recognize. He could hear the number of them murmur and talk as the news played on, some angry and some more worried but more than ready for what may come.

All he needed to do now was find Markus and Amanda would understand that he knew what he was doing all along. He figured that with so many androids in this room that the android would be easy to capture on his own.

But apparently fate wasn’t done interfering with his hunt. Just as he started on his way out the top door he heard someone approach from behind, a notification popping with a warning of being noticed. Had he been found out? He didn’t get much of a chance to think of what to do before a hand landed on his shoulder, a cheery greeting following.

“Heey~ I thought I saw a familiar face!” That wasn’t good, Connor wouldn’t afford being found out now. 

Turning to finally face the android he was met with such a bright smile, something he wasn’t expecting now in a time like this. A quick scan showed the model being a HR400, a familiar one at that. He recalls scanning this one and not finding any trace of deviancy in him and it was worrisome that he remembered the RK. He could blow his cover.

“Gotta say, i’m surprised to see you here. I didn’t think I would see you again so soon.” He really did seem happy to see Connor, maybe even more than Hank, and it set off a few errors.

“You were at the Eden club, how did you get out of there.” The RK couldn’t help his curiosity, how had they not seen him leave? Surly someone must have been watching.

“Cops make for good distractions, everyone was so busy watching all of you leave that no one saw me sneak out the back. Thanks for that, by the way.” He seemed relieved despite all that was going on. Looking back there had been a lot going on at the the time, no humans in the halls aside from cops and most of them were either at the front or at the scene. That left a very small window of time.

“I’m glad you could make it here safe though, was worried something would happen to you before I could meet you again. Well… _properly_ that is.” The Traci finally left go of him, opting to hold his hands behind his back for the moment. Of every android Connor met, and how _well_ each of those encounters went, he was surprised this one was so friendly.

Still, one thing seemed to bother him. “You were not deviant when I scanned you, what changed?” He didn’t have a lot of time between Connor scanning him and him leaving, so what could have happened?

A bright smile took over the HR’s face, leaning in a bit so only Connor could hear. “I wanted to meet a very cute android. One with big, sparkling brown eyes and the softest chocolate hair I had ever seen. But he was leaving and if I didn’t leave as well I might have never gotten the chance to see him again, I wanted to know if he was a sweet as he looked.” The RK could see he was proud of himself. 

Connor was a smart android, really he was, but the sudden information seemed to make his processors lag. Surly the android didn’t mean the RK himself, right? “And was he?”

“Well, you sure seem to be!”

The RK stared at him a moment, as rude as it was. This random android had deviated solely because of him? Because the HR thought he was cute? Connor knew he was meant to be pleased but to deviate another android, something he was suppose to be stopping, caused so many errors he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Here he was, about to go take down Markus and everyone else in here when all they wanted was to be with each other. And for a moment, he thought back to the two WR androids, how they only ran and defended themselves. How they only wanted to be together. This android felt strangely familiar in that regards. It almost… hurt to think he was trying to destroy all of this.

He could almost hear Amanda reprimanding him, his programming blaring red at him to get going. But he didn’t think he could go though with this, not after seeing the YKs running around and especially not after seeing someone so happy to see him. He likes the way that smile made his systems stuttered, 

Looking at that blaring red objective walling him off from the choice he wanted, he watched himself back up before roundhouse kicking it from his face. Everything that just happened hit him like a truck, and he could feel his face heating up, but he didn’t have time to think about that as he looked at everyone in the room.

Making sure no one would hear him he took a hold of the HR’s arm. “We need to go find Markus, we need to warn him the humans are coming. They know where we are.”

What mirth was on the Traci’s face feel, but he nodded, taking Connor by the arm. “I know where he is, I’ll take you to him!”

Connor didn’t need to be told twice, letting the HR take the lead. The RK knew he was a good android, just not the Cyberlife definition of good. Maybe he will learn this androids name when this is over.


	76. PM700 [Tina700]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Gavin and Tina goofing off in the DPD gym decide to tag team one of the RK models (60) for fun. A PM700 that just happened to be running a calibration course deviates over the sight of Tina Chen's arms because look at them just out there on display and sweaty and muscled and...oh ra9 bless her poor gay little thirium pump.
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/613270413989036032/gavin-and-tina-goofing-off-in-the-dpd-gym-decide

The DPD’s personal Gym was at times described as one of the most important rooms in the whole building, being a great place for officers to work out to do a good job, for them to blow off steam and even for androids to re-calibrate systems for the best performance. Machine and Deviant alike would frequent the room, though perhaps less than the humans and not too often as the same time. Perhaps the humans didn’t often like getting shown up.

Today, however, it was quiet apart from Sixty and a PM running their weekly course, making sure their reaction time was on point and her systems optimal. The RK ran a different set of tests than the PM, mixing his up while she took to the same routine. Sixty had once tried to get her to mix it up but she steady refused, it wasn’t part of the routine set for her after all.

Whatever peace was to be found during today’s calibrating didn’t last, the sound of chattering drawing louder as Officer Chen and Reed made their way into the room. Not surprising they were together, the buddies always liking to show up at the same time and judging from the tank tops it would be a while. They didn’t waste too much time before going right to their work out, poking fun at each other in the way only friends do.

The PM mostly tuned out the talk for a while, sticking to what she was supposed to be doing so she could get back to work. But it didn’t take long for Gavin’s feral nature to change the course of the day.

The Android didn’t have much of a clue to what Gavin had quietly told Tina, but judging from the grin he has even the PM knew he was being a gremlin again. She wasn’t doing anything that required all of her processing power so she took the time to watch things unfold, that and she would likely end up giving an incident report.

Gavin and Tina both snuck up on the RK doing his thing, grinning before both leaped at him, each one grabbing one of his arms. The PM knows Sixty is skilled so wasn’t surprised he was able to get them off as they started a two verses one wrestling match. 

She would give the humans this; they were determined. Any time one of them went down the other got right back up, and it caused a good amount of errors to pop each time she saw Tina knock the RK off balance. She wondered if the RK just knew how to handle Gavin better. 

The roughhousing and sparing lasted a good ten minutes, the humans giving the RK a run for his money and the PM a whole other kind of show as they tried to take the android down. She couldn’t keep her eyes off the way the officer moved, how her shoulders bunched and how her thighs tightened when she would jump. It was mesmerizing, enough that she wasn’t even watching the number of errors piling up and overloading her system or that she was starting to stumble during her run.

No, she watched as Tina grappled Sixty at the waist, the strong arms flexing as she lifted the android into a suplex. The sheer amount of strength in the woman let alone how her arms shined was too much for the poor Android, the sound of Sixty hitting the floor matched with the sound of the PM falling over, crashing right though the red programming telling her the routine.

Staring from the floor she could see the sparing had ended, the three of them winding down. She could also see Tina grinning in amusement at her, hands on her hips _and that just isn’t fair_.

“Are you ok?” Despite the grin she _was_ worried about the android.

She had to play is cool. “Please throw me.” That isn’t playing it cool. But judging from the amused laugh the PM got out of Tina, maybe it would work anyway.


	77. Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Simon deviating when his owner gives him a baby animal so he won’t be lonely all day while she’s at school and her parents are at work?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/617510138203553792/simon-deviating-when-his-owner-gives-him-a-baby

Taking care of daily chores around the house was a fairly easy job when the humans weren’t around half the time to make a mess, more so when they were organized people. It often left Simon at a lost of what to do while meandering aimlessly through the house, rechecking every little thing to make sure all was well.

He really did find it better when they were around, especially the daughter. Such a bright and friendly child, always including him in her play time like he was no diffrent than her parents.

“Siii~ Come on! Everyone’s waiting and the tea is going to get cold!” Came the playful whine from the open door just out of view of the living room.

Simon new for a fact there wasn’t any real tea served to the plushies she adored so much, but he also knew it was best to humor her or she might get sad so he set aside sweeping for the moment to go join her. Just as he made it to the door she was up on her feet and pulling him into the room, bringing him to sit with the dolls and herself.

“I was wondering when you would show, you slowpoke!” Despite her words Simon knew she was just being playful.

“Was just finishing up some chores and cleaning, need to make sure you find find everything. After all, you don’t want your toys to go missing, right?” That seemed to appease her, Simon was glad he knew just how to handle her not just because of his programming but being around her as long as he has. 

The little ‘party’ went on as it always did every Sunday, she would talk about her weekend and friends she was excited to see later. It was always a good break for Simon even if he didn’t really need one.

But something was off today, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. His sweet little owner seemed to fidget while going about her normal play. It wasn’t until the end he had any clue why. As he began to clean things up, the sound of her parents coming home to pick her up to go to her friends, she stopped him by grabbing his shirt tail.

“Si, wait! I have something for you~!” Seeing as she had his attention she let go, bouncing off down the hall to grab something.

It was shocking, really, that anyone would get him something. Simon was an android and didn’t really need for much but a charging, but he wasn’t going to turn her down. He speculated it was likely a stuffed toy, makes sense for a kid her age, though quite frankly he was just content with how well he was treated.

But then he picked up a sound, a small high pitched sound that was clearly not her not a stuffed toy. It was the sound of a animal, his led spinning yellow as to why there is an animal in the house. He had went over the whole place today and he saw nothing of one.

The android had been about to go find her when she came trotting back in, a small box in hand with a blanket inside of it from which more noise could he heard.

“I asked mama to help me with this… I wanted to give you a friend, just like how you were for me!” She looked so pleased with herself, so genuine about it. It made the PL’s systems buzz.

As he crouched in front of her to look he could see the blanket move, and on top of it, a small orange kitten. One that couldn’t be more than two weeks old. Well at least he thought it was red, between the shock of her handing the box over as well as many searches on pet care he was having trouble seeing more than red.

“You are here all day alone when i’m at school, I didn’t want you to be lonely. Mama says she’s a girl! The yellow reminded me of you.” It seemed the excitement was getting to her, her bouncing going full sugar high on him. “Mama just came back with beds and food and treats and all the good stuff kitties need so you can take care of her!” 

It didn’t take much coaxing from her to get Simon to follow, heading out into the living room where her parents still waited on her. Sure enough, there were several boxes of things that would be needed for kittens. But before she could go on about it her parents were calling her to follow. But she had one last thing to handle before following them.

She came back to Simon, wrapping her arms around him for the biggest hug her small size could give. “Take care of her now! You will be a good kitty daddy.”

Simon stared at the kitten in the box as she left, replayed her words in her head. Over and over as he stared at the baby animal. Kitty daddy? She was so worried about him being alone she trusted him with the life of something so fragile. Caring for a kid is one thing, but a baby animal was it’s own task. And that _he_ was trusted with that so unquestionably?

Gently, he scooped the kitten up, the warm fur and tiny mews were too much for him. Simon held the little kitten close, the kitten so charming and the loving trust of his owner just making the red coding melt away.

“Hi there, Pumpkin. I’m Simon. You are going to be happy here.”


	78. Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Markus deviating because Leo is double jointed
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/616872473135382528/markus-deviating-because-leo-is-double-jointed

It wasn’t often that Markus saw Leo, between the man not showing up often and the android himself casually dodging him it was a somewhat peaceful little dance around confrontation. The RK knew the man didn’t particularly like him, had made it clear the first time they met, so he was thankful as he could be that on the few occasions they _were_ in the same room he was usually ignored. Unless Carl called on him, but at least it was only verbal.

It was rarer still that they were left _alone_ for any reason, an event that always had the android’s stress at a constant 25. He could guess what was going to happen but never accurately, and what he couldn’t give to be able to read the man’s mind to understand better.

But he was still good about trying to be a good host, while Carl handled a call and left the two be Markus had made a drink for him. Of course he immediately got out of range of him as well, he’s kind not stupid. At least he didn’t think so.

“Damn, how long is he going to be…” Whether or not Leo was just muttering to himself or actually asking Markus, the android didn’t know. But he seemed to be getting restless even after 10 minuets.

“I don’t know, it’s one of the few people that he has actual lengthy conversations with so there is a possibility it could be a while.” And the RK was loath to disturb the man during one of his few social calls. Especially for _this_ reasons.

Markus was at least pleased the man just flopped back in his seat instead of starting something. “Ugh, least I have the day free.”

A faint ring of _‘Oh joy’_ echoed in the back of the android’s mind as he kept himself busy, hoping that Carl would be done soon. It was easy to get lost in the repetition of daily chores and ignore that the human watched him half the time, it wasn’t easy to ignore the annoyed noise Leo made though especially when he stood up.

Preparing to either deal with the man or get on with his day, Markus paused to see what the man was up to. Pacing, leaving without visiting, many things the android expected. Even when Leo stretched it made sense because he had been there a while and needed to wake up.

What wasn’t expected was for him to _keep going_ well after his shoulders should have stopped him. It was so rude of Markus to keep staring at Leo, he knew this well, but he couldn’t comprehend how in the hell the man got his arms twisted that far behind his head like it was the most normal thing in the world. Markus might not have dealt with a lot of humans but even he knew this wasn’t common.

And Leo noticed he was watching, the red ring flashing on his head bringing a grin to his face. “What? Never seen double jointed before?” He apparently wanted to be a little shit considering he did it again.

It was no less surprising the second time, only this time surprise was followed with alarm. An alarm that had the poor android backing up away from the human, back hitting a red wall that kept him from disturbing Carl. But good RA9 Leo had the most shit eating ring and Markus was not having that, perhaps this was an extreme reaction on his part but the RK had never seen something like that before, androids didn’t do that kind of thing so it was so otherworldly.

Leo piped up again. “Guess not. Oh, hey, watch this~”

Markus did _not_ watch whatever that man was about to pull just to fuck with him. No, he pushed himself past the wall that kept him from Carl through the door, closing it behind him.

Carl looked rightly shocked at Markus’ rude entry, but the RK guessed he must have looked alarmed in his own right for the man not to be upset and just pause his conversation.

“… Leo did that double jointed trick again, didn’t he?” At Markus’ nod Carl just shook his head. “Just… wait in here for now, ok?” Not like the Android would turn him now.


	79. Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Markus deviating because Carl has tattoos and he wants to get one too?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/615351012699602944/markus-deviating-because-carl-has-tattoos-and-he

Markus had a lot of information on Carl long before he ended up staying with him, most of the medical to help the man out but also tidbits about hobbies and the like. Elijah had wanted to make sure he wasn’t going in blind to his new home. However there were a number of things the RK’s creator had left out, possibly deemed unimportant or he just figured the android would adapt on his own.

The first hurtle was the lack of forewarning about the man being a bit displeased with being told he should have help. And by a Bit the android meant he could hear the conversation three rooms away. There was also the whole thing with Leo but that was another ride altogether.

There was also the art. Now, the Rk knew the man did art, but not that _he_ would be handed a brush himself at some point. It was a bit of a shock to say the least, the poor android giving him the most confused look.

“Go ahead, give it a shot. Show me what you can come up with.” Carl was so casual with it Marks wondered if this was common.

And really it went about as well as you would expect with a new android being asked to paint for the first time, not that Carl seemed to mind it. If anything he was pleased with him even trying, going so far as to ask him on a weekly bases to do it again. Be it to see what happens or just being entertained by this, who knew. Surely not Markus. Where half the paintings went was also a mystery.

Despite the little surprises along the way the days went pretty well, Markus taking each day in stride as the human did this thing and rambled about this and that. Today was no diffrent, well… almost. Normally Markus didn’t really bother Carl while he was doing his thing in the studio, but a call seemed like a good enough reason to go bother him.

He knocked first, of course, before letting himself in. “You have a call.” Quick and to the point as he handed over the phone to Carl, who took it after a bit of grumbling about being disturbed.

It was a warm day, so it wasn’t any surprise that the human would try to keep cool with a looser shirt. What was surprising was getting to see the man had tattoos. Very nice once at that, which makes sense considering they belong to an artist. But he didn’t have time to dwell on it, having other tasks to get to pulling him from the room.

From the room, but not from his thoughts. Throughout the day whether he was making tea or cleaning something up, he kept thinking back to the whole tattoo thing. Androids couldn’t get tattoos, at least not that he was aware of, but they looked so wonderful. The wonderful thing about basic chores was that he needed little processing power to do them.

The bad thing about it is that his brain could wander and he just so happen to be cleaning paint brushes. Logically he knows he should just clean them and go check on Carl. He really should. On the other hand… he wondered what it would be like to have tattoos. Would they show up well? Of course they would. 

Get done and go to Carl or explore the concept of tattoos, it was a hard call. Too bad for that programming wall that Markus was a special, special android, and the call of pretty colors was a little more than he could resist. It didn’t take much to shoulder his way past it to get a hold of the bottles of paint Carl had laying around.

It wouldn’t be until half an hour later that Markus went to check on Carl, his arms covered in bright colors he painted on like an excited kid. Just with more skill.

And Carl just stared for a bit, amused shock on his face. “So _that’s_ where you’ve been? What the hell?”

Rightly embarrassed, Markus hid his arms behind him. “… I saw your tattoos… and this was as close as I could get to having one myself…”

The RK expected either a lecture or at least grumpiness. What he got was a laugh, one that made him feel 100 times better. How wild it was that he could feel. “Well that’s _one_ way to get one, but maybe some planing is in order. Might just have to give Eli a call.”


	80. Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KOOKYBEANASKED:  
> Oh, I got one! You know how Connor have puppy eyes? Maybe in a reverse au, Hank deviates because he's faced with his human disaster's secret weapon, aka puppy eyes!
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/622296541912285184/oh-i-got-one-you-know-how-connor-have-puppy

Hank had long since been aware that that dealing with humans, especially in the DPD, would come with many challenges and frustrations. Some were easier to handle, mostly being verbal but with no deviancy to speak of it was pointless, and some were three raccoons in a trench coat. Like that GV that was more than feral.

It goes without saying that after all of that the android had hoped that his partner wouldn’t be a problem, he was a lieutenant after all. And yet here he was, every other day having to drag Lt. Stern home to make him go to bed or go eat instead of work all the time. He had heard the phrase ‘like herding cats’ and he think this was the closest he’s gotten. He knows for a fact the Captain had tried sending him home many times, and he was baffled as to how it didn’t work.

This week seemed to be one of the worse ones, prompting Hank to just bring the man a healthy lunch instead of dragging him out of his seat. Honestly he thought it better anyway. When did he become a sitter?

“Lieutenant, you should eat. It won’t do you any good if you don’t.” His voice was followed by the thump of a plastic container on the human’s desk, having had the foresight to make make something in advanced.

For the moment, Connor ignored him, typing away at his terminal like the world didn’t exist and it wasn’t coming back until he finished. But his quite focus was broken by the sight of plastic fingers on his monitor.

“If you do not eat, I will be forced to disable this until you do.” Hank was _not_ putting up with Connor’s shit. 

It earned him a glare, Connor possibly thinking he can intimidate Hank off to let him work as he tried to push the container back to the HK. “I can eat later, I got another five files to get through.”

He didn’t get it moved far before the androids bear paw of a hand stopped him, pushing it back in front of him. “Eat. Work is going nowhere. However it will be if inaccessible you don’t.”

The Lieutenant seemed to realise he wasn’t going to win this, sighing as he scooted back his seat and took the box to eat. Not before throwing another glare at Hank for it though. Whatever, the HK knew damn well he was helping.

.

The week of over working was coming to a head when, during a drive back to Connor’s home, the idiot human nearly fell asleep at the wheel. Hank might not have been so worried if the twink didn’t have a love of a old _manual_ car, which made the whole thing a pump stopper. Thankfully they made it in one piece and the HK manages to get the man inside.

Then Connor went to try and work. Again. He didn’t manage to get very far before Hank all but snatched the tablet and laptop up, putting them up as high as he could. Which the human cursed loudly about because it was NOT fair that Hank was that tall and could do that.

“No more work. You need food and rest.” He could see Connor about to protest, cutting him off with a hard glare. “If you try I will be forced to disable them.”

“I know how to reboot a-”

“And I will have Collin help me do it.” The Android knew damn well what was on his human’s laptop, his brother getting it would be a disaster and the thought of that alone was enough to shut him up.

Hank didn’t care for being so hard on the man but it was a necessary evil.

He knew he had won when Connor sighed, flopping down on the couch. “Can I at least have my fire noodles for dinner?” 

“Lieutenant, you need something _substantial_. You can’t live off of instant noodles.” It wasn’t the first time he had this argument, Connor really did have a habit of eating poorly.

Unlike all other times, however, Connor didn’t glare at him. In fact he seemed thoughtful. It was odd, Hank had expected more of a fight from him about his favorite food but he got nothing. Perhaps he was getting it through his thick head.

And then he crawled up on the couch, perching over the chair arm as he leaned up as far as he could go. Close enough that Hank could see the glow of his yellow led reflect off them big brown deer eyes he was caught in. “Please, Hank? It’s my favorite and it makes me very happy and warm.”

Good god the man was the of begging puppy. Eyes he almost only ever saw glaring as wide as can be, the little pout just barely sticking out. The HK heard from Niles that Connor had a ‘wicked puppy face’ but this was a bit much. He almost felt bad, no scratch that he _did_ feel bad. He looked so sad at the thought of not being able to have the spicy food, and the android couldn’t bring himself to look away. 

Logically, as dictated by his coding to keep the man healthy for work, he knew he should tell the human to shove it and make something good to eat. On the other hand as he looked through a haze of red he just couldn’t bring himself to make the human upset, not like _this_. 

Resolve breaking like the fickle coding he figured what could it hurt? Connor had been working so hard all week and deserved something nice. Shoulders slumping, his led spun back to blue. “Fine, but _just_ for tonight. But you have to actually eat proper in the morning, _got it_?”

Maybe it would be ok this time, and the big brown eyes of the happy puppy of a human were worth it.


	81. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUSASKED:  
> Nines deviates because Gavin has an accidental eating disorder? (Procrastinates eating/forgets to eat)
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/622485352148533248/nines-deviates-because-gavin-has-an-accidental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW Eating Disorder [Kinda]

Gavin wasn’t really the most well put togeather human Nines had ever met, but at the very least he could say he was a competent man. He got his work done on time, kept a decent exercise routine and was sharp when it came to cases. Hell, when Gavin finally got over himself and calmed down about the whole android partner thing he wasn’t half bad, funny and able to keep the RK occupied.

And if he could be a bit dumb and feral at times, well, Nines wasn’t complaining. Kept him on his toes.

The RK didn’t keep tabs on the detective for the first month or so of their partnership, instead keeping to his work when the man wandered off to do whatever it was during his breaks, nor did he have a clue about what he got up to after hours when Nines was left in the charging station for the night. Except play with a cat, it was hard to ignore the orange cat hairs.

But as Gavin got more used to him he started let Nines tag along with him, possibly for the familiar company considering androids didn’t really need the breaks. No complaints though.

For days he would watch during break as Gavin would chat to Tina about cases and other things that didn’t really matter all that much, turning a cup of coffee around in his hands over and over as he nursed it. It left him confused, however, when despite it being a lunch break Nines never saw him get lunch. Isn’t that what this time is used for?

“Detective?” He guessed now was as good a time as ever to ask. “Isn’t lunch break meant for getting _lunch_? Did you forget to get something?”

He was met with a look of confusion before Gavin fully understood. “Hu? Oh, uh yeah. Meant to grab something but I guess it slipped my mind. Eh I’ll be fine, just gotta get dinner.” 

Nines wasn’t too sure about that, but gave a nod. “I can remind you tomorrow to make sure you bring something, or bring it myself if you like?” His offer was shot down with a wave of the hand signaling the end of that conversation, turning back to whatever silly joke he was having with Tina.

He didn’t mention the next day when it happened again, a yellow led the only tell that something was wrong.

.

Nines couldn’t keep staying at the station forever, HR was starting to throw a fit about it and quite frankly so were some of the other officers. Mostly cause a sleeping Nines spooked the night shift. With Gavin being his partner and the only one with a spare room he offered it up to the android, stating it would at least make working at home easier.

It wasn’t a bad setup really. Sure, Nines had to clean his clothes of cat hair now and often woke from stasis finding he was a bed for cats but he didn’t mind. The first time Gavin had found him stuck under the animals he had laughed and took photos. 

Over the weeks of staying there the RK started to notice a pattern. So many morning he would find the detective up before even himself, using weights and what not in a early morning workout routine. Which would be all well and good if it wasn’t nearing time to leave.

“Detective. It would be a good idea to finish up and eat breakfast, would you like me to cook?” Sure he wasn’t built for it but he’s open to learning new things.

Gavin paused for a moment, getting air back into his lungs. “Hh, Naw, I’ll get it when i’m done here. Go feed the cats though.”

Nines didn’t really feel right about leaving the man to keep going, but he was given a task and he would do it.

But he didn’t stop in time, working out until he had just enough time for a shower before the two of them were jogging from the building to get to work. Nines led got stuck on yellow when Gavin seemed to forget to stop and get something to eat along the way, the human swearing he forgot. The RK wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth or lying. No, he had to be truthful, the man never lied even if it would come back to bite him. 

Nines kept track of the number of times this happened, notes pinned to his hud, a collage of forgotten promise to look after his own health. So many it was hard to see past at times, more obnoxiously present every time he saw the man. All the evidence was before him as he tried day in and out to try and fix it, but there wasn’t much he could do when he was ordered to stop.

It made his programming burn to see Gavin flop face first into the couch to sleep, skipping again in favor of his exhaustion.

“Detective, I will order pizza. What would you like on it?” 

What little light was on at the moment was drowned out in the red that poured from Nines LED when he got a noncommittal grunt. “Ehh. Later. Need some sleep. Go take a nap or something.”

The Android didn’t know why he did this, why something so important was on the bottom of Gavin’s list of things to do, but he couldn’t ignore that he had a problem. It rubbed him raw in a way he didn’t know and android _could_ be raw, sandpaper on his systems until it all but scratched away lines of code until he could understand why it bothered him so much.

He was _worried_ about Gavin. He couldn’t deny the man had a eating problem, and it left a worry that gave way to a freedom that couldn’t look away any longer.

Stopping over to Gavin he pulled the man up into a sitting position. “Gavin. You can’t go to bed without eating again. Just tell me _something_. You got a problem Gavin. Please, let me help.”

“The fuck you mean ‘problem’?! I don’t got a problem!” It had been a bit since the man had yelled at Nines, and Nines wished he didn’t feel the need to.

“You constantly go without eating, intentionally or not.” It was awkward pulling Gavin into a smothering hug from the way he was sitting, but Nines didn’t care. He needed to make sure he didn’t squirm away. “Please. I’m worried. It isn’t good for you.”

He expected Gavin to be more fighty, but was happy all he got was a hug back. “Shit, do I do it _that_ much?” At Nines nod he could only sigh. “Alright, fine. You keep track of it and if I don’t then just… I don’t know drag me to it.”

Nines relaxed a little hearing that. “Ok, I will drag you kicking and screaming if I have to.”


	82. Elijah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOXOSENASKED:  
> (reverse au) elijah deviating because- while spending time with carl, leo and markus after the revolution -markus scares him?
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/623294363298152448/reverse-au-elijah-deviating-because-while

Elijah didn’t often see Markus up at Chloe’s estate, the lady in question being busy or even just recluse more often than not, but on the occasions that he did he always showed up with his two androids. Not that it was surprising, his maker always insisted on bringing Carl to give the old android a checkup, Leo following because he helped take care of Markus.

It was always pleasant to hear the old friends chatter about their days and the things they did, not that there was a great deal seeing as the two rarely left their own homes. he never understood what Leo’s deal with the pool was though, perhaps he’s never saw one? Eli wondered if that model could even swim. Some couldn’t. He could always ask but chose not to, the android getting touchy at times about little shortcomings he might have. Deviancy was weird.

Chloe broke him from his thoughts. “Eli~ Could you bring me my fine tool kit? I was using it last night and forgot to put it back.” 

He wanted to correct her that no, she didn’t forget she just fell asleep in the middle of tinkering because lo and behold she overworked again. He really did wish she would keep track of time more, but he guessed that was his job.

He quickly made his way around the large home, retrieving the kit before he meandered back in, braking up a hushed conversation and giggles between Markus and Leo. It should have set up red flags for him that the two were being quiet, the two were good people but the android didn’t miss all the little stories he heard from Chloe about the two being a pair of little shits.

Chloe took the kit from Elijah, barely giving the two a glance at the moment as she worked on Carl. “You two seem to be enjoying yourselves. Guessing you had a good weekend?”

“Oh yeah, a great one. Had a little party for Markus’ birthday, was just the three of us but it was great. Granted I had to hide the rest of the cake from Markus.” Leo snickered at the way Markus stuck his tongue out at him for that one.

“You know i’m going to find it late, you are no where near good at hiding things as you think you are.” Came Markus’ challenge as he wandered off into the kitchen. It wasn’t the first time he did it so Elijah didn’t follow after him, he knew his way around.

“Though I did figure out it is very hard to get presents for someone that can get what they want.”

“Some presents are better made than brought, so perhaps focus on doing that and learning to make things.” Eli recalled Chloe trying to get him to try crafts but it never really stuck, and judging from the look on her face she agreed with him.

“I mean yeah, I could do that… Well I got a year to learn something at least. But we _did_ find something else that was fun.” At the curious looks Leo grinned like little gremlin. “Party Poppers.”

It was then there was a sound, right behind Elijah, a loud POP that echoed through the room. As did the yelp from Eli and the splash of him falling in the pool in surprise.

He couldn’t really tell the red of his hud from the red of the pool but he did know was the noise was like a shot through the system, riddling the task prompts and code like a shotgun blast till it was more useless than red pool dye. 

As he came back up from the bottom of the pool he was greeted by hands pulling him up, laughter and apologies rattled off by both Leo and Markus.

“Sorry, sorry! Didn’t think I would scare you _that_ bad.” Despite being sorry Markus was flush from his giggling.

Soaking wet Eli gave the both of them a small glare but it didn’t last long as a grin took it’s place and he gave Markus a free ride into the ‘blood pool’. “Okay, _definitely_ go with making something next time.”


	83. RK900/Nines [RK1700]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huggiebird asked:  
> Hi! I love your posts, they are amazing~ Could you do a story of Nines Deviating while having to babysit deviant Connor? Con came down with a bad virus he picked up from an interface with an device at a recent crime scene and Hank has to work on that case alone now. So Nines has to look after Connor. (And Sumo) How Con acts when being android-sick is up to you, but I wouldn’t mind some delirium antics. Haha. Have a nice day ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3Am writing cause it's now summer and too hot to write during the day.

It wasn’t a very common thing to hear about androids getting ‘sick’. Being made of plastics and metals kinda of made them immune to things like bacteria and viruses, well being affected by them that is, A few unfortunate souls found out the hard way they could still be carrying all that gross nonsense. However it wasn’t like it didn’t happen, despite the leaps in technology made over the years computer viruses and shoddy hacks were still common and even androids couldn’t except that.

Even the advanced RKs didn’t seem immune to it, a fact Nines was now having to deal with as he stood in the center of Hank’s home, watching the man roam around as he grabbed his things and talked.

“Sumo don’t need to be fed again till later tonight, foods in the lower cabinet. I should be back later tonight, going to take a little while longer than normal this time.” He was at the door at this point, grabbing his coat as he watched Nines. “Con should be able to sort himself out but I don’t want him trying to wander out and follow me, would have just let him do his thing and have you help me but he’s stubborn.”

“I will make sure he stays here until his systems are done removing the virus.” Nines guessed this wouldn’t be too bad, he could get reports done while he waited on the other RK.

With a final nod Hank left the RK to take charge of the house. It really was a strange thing to Nines if he was honest, the only time he had even been in the home was when he was working with Hank and Connor so to have the human gone was new. He hadn’t even stepped into another home unless it was a scene, spending most of time at the station.

Hearing noise from the spare room brought him from his thoughts. Sure enough, as he made his way into the room Connor was doing just what Hank thought he might, trying to get up and follow him. Reed was a pain in his robo ass but he _was_ right about one thing, Connor really was like a puppy with Hank.

The older android didn’t get very far though before he found himself being moved back onto the bed. “Nines? What are you doing here?” From the sound in his voice the RK could tell Connor was no where near done dealing with his illness, the static crackling and popping every now and then like an old radio. He wasn’t meant to be handling this sort of thing. He looked far more surprised than Nines expected, leading to to believe the Lieutenant gave him no warning of Nines showing up.

“The Lieutenant asked me to keep watch over you and Sumo while he handled his recent case. Please go back into stasis until your system has removed the problem.” People can accuse Nines of being cold all they want, he at least had better bedside manors than some.

“But Niiiii. Hank can’t handle that himself.” When in the hell had Connor been whiny? Let alone called Nines something like that? As he pushed Connor back down onto the pillow he wondered if something might have gotten over heated and fried.

“He can handle himself just fine, he has been doing this longer than you have been active.” He knew the human has issues but surly the RK didn’t think _that_ badly of the man’s skill.

The android tried to make a few more aborted, albeit uncoordinated, attempts at getting up. He didn’t get very far before giving up and glaring halfheartedly at Nines before closing his eyes. “Fine. But Sumo needs a-”

“I will handle Sumo as needed. Please rest.” Nines wondered if this is what many PL units had to deal with when it came to kids. He could only hope as much as a machine could that Connor got over this fast. He wasn’t programmed for this.

Thankfully Connor went into stasis as soon as he realised he wasn’t going to be getting out of this anytime soon. For the best really, else Nines might have had to disable his limbs. Hank said to take care of him and make sure he didn’t leave, he didn’t say how.

With the RK down for a ‘nap’ Nines took to opening reports as he took the whining dog outside to go bathroom and stretch, grateful that the dog was a lot more simple to handle. He made a note to try and get the other RK’s antivirus updated along with his own, not wanting to be caught in the same mess the other was in at the moment. How embarrassing would _that_ be? He didn’t know cause he couldn’t really feel it, but he wasn’t going to give it a chance either.

The outside from for Sumo wasn’t too long due to the heat of summer, the dogs heave coat meaning he would easily overheat if left too long. He was sure to refresh Sumo’s water and make sure he was ok before going to check on Connor. Considering the android was making noise he guessed he woke up again.

The RK was sitting up having somehow found his coin and starting to fidget with it. Trying to, that is, seeing as he kept missing his catch and sending the coin flying. Judging from the number of them on the floor Nines surmised the other started when he took Sumo out.

Before Connor could start on another coin Nines managed to snatch it then moved on to quickly gather the others that littered the room. “This isn’t going to help, you will recover faster if you focus your system power on dealing with the virus, not calibrations.”

“But he’s been gone so long, what if something happened? What if he won’t be back tonight?” Nines let Connor ramble for a bit as he hid away the coins.

“Connor, he has only been gone an hour and a half. Had something happened we would have been informed of that.” The RK really had to hand it to cyberlife, the sad pout on Connor’s face was the most believable thing. He knew, however, that the RK could be a manipulative little shit with those puppy eyes. But by RA9 did it make his systems kick up a fuss, red errors popping up.

Seeing as the RK wasn’t going to stay down if Nines didn’t make him he took a seat on the bed, making sure the other laid out. “I would not have agreed to this had I thought he would need the help as bad as you seem to think he does.”

The android was quiet a long moment, led red from thinking or the virus he didn’t know, before he looked over to Nines. “You promise?”

Nines was sure Connor must have fried something in his head, he had never seen the older unit like this before. Normally as well put together, if softer, as him seeing him act so strange was alarming. Nodding, he couldn’t stop the spike of instabilities at the happy look on the RK’s face.

It was quiet again until the RK could hear the sound of Connor’s cooling system go haywire, forcing the program to temporarily shut down. Despite knowing it was just for a while the slow climb in temperature in the older RK prompted another error as he removed the covers from the bed and turned the ac up to combat overheating.

Connor made a pleased sound, red led blinking half yellow for a moment. “Thenk Nini.”

_Nini_? He couldn’t tell if Connor’s speech was just being affected or if he just gave him a nickname, but it sure as hell was new. He couldn’t recall the RK _ever_ using nicknames for people. This virus really was messing with the poor android bad, he wondered if Connor would even recall that.

He waited longer to make sure the RK had gone back into stasis before getting up from the bed to let him rest, or rather that was the plan. Before he managed to get to the door he heard the bed creek, turning to find Connor trying to stumble out of bed after him.

“Connor. You are doing to cause yourself to overheat.” He could almost say he was annoyed by how stubborn Connor was being about this, more so than usual too.

“I can’t just lay here all day-”

“Yes you can, if you go into stasis.” Nines was sure he should never deal with kids now.

“Niii.” Nines wasn’t sure how Connor could be so annoying and adorable at the same time. 

Adorable? Where had that come from? Connor was _sick_ he couldn’t be adorable. And yet here Nines was, staring at confused puppy eyes with the knowledge that he couldn’t leave the android here on his own. That as bothersome as the bot was being... perhaps it was rather adorable. He did like how Connor referred to him too. It was such a vulnerable position the android was in, and there was 100 percent trust in Nines with it.

He was sure it wasn’t the best idea to do this, his protocols clinging to his coat as if trying to stop him from getting too close to a infected android. He could easily get the virus from Connor especially if the android tried to connect without thinking about it, but he couldn’t just leave him alone.

Pulling Connor back where he needed to be got a whine out of the bot. He needed someone and that someone was apparently Nines. He all but tore off the coat he wore, red lines of code going with it as he tossed it on the back of a near by chair.

“Nines?” Well that sure seemed to get Connor’s attention, possibly cause Nines was never without the coat.

But the RK didn’t respond, instead opting to climb into the small bed with Connor and hug him like a teddy bear. Or maybe a straight jacket. Either way he wasn’t letting go. “Go back to sleep Connor, it will help.”

There was some wiggling, sure, Connor did not seem to wanna sit still but Nines held on. Nines waited until Connor was truly in stasis before setting his chin on his head. A few hours of stasis wouldn’t hurt him either.


	84. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hi I love your blog! I'm not sure if you're currently taking prompts but if you are... Nines deviates because he keeps finding Gavin sleeping in increasingly weird positions. Like those pictures of cats you see sleeping on the closet shelf, body twisted in a figure 8? That's Gavin. And Nines is disturbed.
> 
> https://dumbwaystodeviate.tumblr.com/post/624396939853758465/hi-i-love-your-blog-im-not-sure-if-youre

Sometimes Nines wondered if life would have been a lot less complicated if he had taken up Hank and Connor on their offer to stay with them, or if Fowler had rearranged the teams so he worked with Ben or Chris, or hell been moved to SWAT. But no, complacency in machinehood kept his mouth shut when he was stuck with the residential raccoon with a coffee addiction.

He could still remember Connor damn near pleading to stick him elsewhere. 

It was one of those weeks where the whole office was over worked, too many cases and leads not to mention the unrelenting heat of summer. Not that the RK cared, he had built in cooling systems that _didn’t_ call for being gross. What he didn’t have, at the moment, was his partner who fucked off into the ether sometimes around lunch.

It wasn’t the first time this had happened but at least the man was usually back in a decent amount of time, but two hours was ridiculous to the android. Granted that might just be _because_ he is an android, time seemed very weird to him. He was thankful that he man always kept his cellphone on him, the RK able to track it through the station to find the man asleep.

Now, sleeping isn’t that big a deal, everyone is passing out at their desks and in the break room at times so that’s fine. But not slumped over on the floor using a large flowerpot as a pillow in a corner. Nines didn’t care to scan what all junk got stuck in Gavin’s hair from his little nap, proceeding to just wake the man by patting his back.

“Detective, I am aware that humans need sleep but this is not the way to be doing it.” Why a flower pot? 

He got a tired grumble for his attempt, only managing to wake the human after just grabbing his coat and hauling him up onto his feet.

“ _Phuck!_ Damn android! Let go of me!” There was a small error in the RK as he remembered the time he saw Gavin pick up a cat, this was very reminiscent of that as he let the human go.

“Sorry, but you wouldn’t wake up the first time. It might be best if you headed home to rest, I can take over your reports from here.”

As much as Gavin tried to glare the sleep marks on his half awake face kind of killed it. “I can do my own damn work.” 

.  
Nines wished that was the only time he had to have that conversation, and considering he managed to get the human to go home later that night he thought Gavin finally heard him out. Boy did Nines not care for being wrong.

It wasn’t buck a few days later that he found himself once again searching for his human, the two of them running late for work due to pulling an all-nighter even with the power of a walking super computer helping. Granted it didn’t help Gavin didn’t wanna take anyone up on help, prideful about their work, but at least his determination made up for it.

But now with his hud angrily informing him of the time he thinks he should have made Gavin take the help no matter what. Maybe next time.

The android remembered the detective last working in the living room, reports spread everywhere and pouring over every little bit of info he had. And upon entering the room he not only found the human but a number of confused errors that left his head spinning.

“Detective... Why are you in the self? _How?_ ” It was such a small space to get into, even for Gavin, and it left Nines wondering how the small bookshelf hadn’t broken under him.

When he didn’t get a response, and Nines was sure they would be late regardless if they left right this second, he took a hold of the man’s curled up leg and dragged him out. The resulting thump to the floor and curse was enough to wake him up, if only half way.

“We are late, if you don’t hurry the Captain is going to be even more upset.”

Ah, panic always did wake a person faster than coffee..

.

It took a week but finally the duo had off work for the weekend, the latest case solved and reports being finished up remotely by the Rk. He would have just done it at the office but Fowler insisted he should go home, android or not. Oh well, couldn’t stop him if he wasn’t at the station after all.

He hadn’t really bothered Gavin that day as he worked on filing and whatnot, not caring to track what shenanigans he got into with his cats or when he went to the store. He did plan to have a word about all the instant food later though. But it wasn’t until near 5pm, when Nines had finished his own tasks, that he noticed the quiet in the home. Gavin always was a bit of a noisy man so to hear nothing despite knowing he was home was confusion.

The infamous, at least in the station, nosiness of the RKs kicked in as he started off to check on the man. He knew he couldn’t track him this time but lets be fair, it’s a small place and the man snores sometimes, how hard could it be?

Not very but now Nines was regretting looking for him, not to mention wondering if he needed an information update about humans because what in the _hell_ was Gavin doing? If he hadn’t already tested the detective’s dna before for reason he wasn’t going to disclose he would have sworn the man was a scientist pet project to make cat boys with how that man was contorted. 

Half on his stomach, half on his back and Nines processors screamed like it was his neck being snapped with how Gavin had his head. If he didn’t hear him breaking he would have thought the man was murdered. Nines knew he was asleep and perfectly fine but the alarm was enough to get him seeing red. Directive told him it might be better to move him so he doesn't hurt himself, but the sheer weirdness kept Nines’ feet planted.

And then Gavin stretched, joints and back popping loudly before settling back down into his nap. It was unnatural to the android, who instead of heeding his mission task back up away from the sleeping man. Right into the wall, one of his coding’s making, pushing back until it gave way and he tumbled out of the room.

Closing the door, Nines resolved to stop looking for the man when he sleeps. Just looking at the man hurt.


	85. RK900/Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branwen13:  
> Ok so I've read up to 47 and yes please thank you more!!! You are amazing and I can't wait to read the rest! . . . So I suggest if it hasn't been already . . . Convin or Gavin/900 or both - Gavin doesn't tell Connor/900 he is going to be the bait in the situation and Connor/900 thinks Gavin is dead before realizing it's just a ruse and he is actually ok - this situation switched is also okay as well 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't figure out how to do it with two cops...  
> So kinda had to go Mob Au with it. Hope that still works
> 
> Bruh this took way longer than it should have
> 
> Can be read is R9 or not.

RK900 units were quite the wonderful thing. Built far better than any other android they had the fun skills of hacking damn near anything, unique look allowing them to go undercover not to mention a glare that could scare most nosy bystanders off, being faster as well as stronger than other androids and humans. It made for one hell of a android and one hell of a cop or solider, something that stations country wide hoped to get their hands on the second they were released into the world.

They also made for one hell of a Mob solider, able to follow police activity and do deals as well as hits with no traces left behind. Such a powerful android made for cops ending up in a crime organization was pretty ironic, but when they found themselves in possession of one such model it was too good to pass up.

Nines never did understand how they managed to get a hold of him let alone activate him in a way he _wouldn’t_ waste them, but here he was. At least his captain was nice to him, even seemed to take favor in him but that might just be cause of how valuable he was.

“I don’t think I need to tell you dipshits that if you try anything with our new guy i’m going to let him kick all your asses for it. And if you kill him you are _joining him._ ” It was the first time the RK had seen Mr. Reed address the others he worked with, but his threat seemed to get his point across.

There was a silence along the group for a long moment as Gavin looked them all over before one of them spoke. “Guess this _would_ make like a lot easier...”

The grin that spread on their captain’s face was saved to Nines memory for some reason. “You’re damn right it will, so _don’t let him get broke._ ”

The unanimous agreement saw the other humans out of the room, leaving Nines alone with Gavin, who gave him a couple looks over. “Okay, first off we need to get your out of those clothes, something that doesn't scream that you are an android.”

\--

Generally the other grunts kept to their word when it came to Nines, kept him covered and didn’t start fights. Only a few times did anyone even try and Nines could still remember hearing Gavin’s laughter as he watched the android beat the grunts into submission in defense. Perhaps Nines had did more damage than he had meant to but the amusement from his Captain nudged him along.

It wasn’t surprising when it sometimes happened to Gavin as well, being a captain had him in danger far more than Nines would like, after all he couldn’t just sit by all the time. Everyone got their hands dirty in some way. 

It was a good thing Reed had the RK by his side a lot. When he got into a chase with the cops and needed to disappear, when he got shot and needed medical help he just couldn’t get at the time. Nines always ended up dragging him out of messes that his temper would get him into, in turn the man always praised him and make sure he was paid right even if it was some of Gavin’s own cash. What Nines needed with money he didn’t know and why it always sparked errors was beyond him.

But Nines was just a soldier, and thus not quite privy to all the plans and inner workings of higher ranks. There were a few times he stumbled into things he wasn’t supposed to, only to be saved by Reed covering for him, but it still didn’t mean he got to know what was going on. Big plans needed to be controlled.

With the absence he suspected a meeting over a plan was taking place, so he kept himself busy until the humans return. But as the day turned dark, he never did show back up. It set off red flags for the RK, and brighter red errors. Perhaps it was just his programming not liking the work pattern being broken?

Thankfully by the end of the day Gavin had found his way back though he didn’t look too pleased.

“Gavin? Are you alright?” His first priority would always be to make sure he was ok.

Gavin didn’t respond at first, but as his shoulders slumped he sighed. “Don’t worry about it. Come on, we got something to take care of.” 

Considering the man didn’t even wait for the RK’s response and just left, Nines had little choice but to catch up with him and join him in his car. It wasn’t often that Nines was the driver but he guessed today was one of those days, though his captain was much less talkative today.

“What is it we are handling today?”

Gavin didn’t look at him, only waving his hand. “Just going to go pick someone up, don’t worry about it.”

Not much information but oh well, Gavin would tell him what to do as needed, it would be fine.

\--

Gavin’s directions had lead him to the far side of town, where more often the buildings were empty and the brick work full of holes. It was clearly a ‘business’ spot, though not one that Nines had ever seen. By the time they actually stopped they were outside a office building that could have bared witness to the civil war it was so old. The RK didn’t even try to scan for a date on the place, he wasn’t an archaeologist.

“Leave the engine on. Once our friend is in the car you leave, no questions asked, got it?” Gavin wasn’t armed, and that set off error warnings.

“Understood.” What else could he say? No? What was he, a fucking deviant?

Nines kept his place as he watched Gavin walk to the building, watching as more people came out to meet him half way. He didn’t expect one would be tied up however, looking haggard and spooked, and if the RK had to guess he was most likely who they were there for. 

But these weren’t their people.

The RK watched with growing errors as the man was released, coming running to the car at the same time Gavin held his hands up, arms being roughly taken and tied behind him.

His thoughts were broken when the door opened and slammed shut with a rough yell of “DRIVE.”

It was almost impossible to see where he was going through all the red in his vision, systems at odd. He knows he should listen but he knows he’s suppose to keep his captain safe too leaving his orders and programming fighting what is right.

Before he even knows it he’s stopped, well away from where he left Reed and where the man’s ride is waiting for him to take him to a safe house, needing to switch cars so he knows they won’t track the human. He doesn't listen to the thank you he gets for it, he doesn't see where the man goes. He doesn't need to.

He didn’t have orders for after the drop off so he took it as a chance to race back to the old building, doing his best to not get the attention of the cops along the way. He didn’t need to lead them to something like this.

Why was _Gavin_ the one they sent? Was that man really worth their captain? The more he thought about it the more he swore he heard a cracking noise, was it his hands on the wheel or something else? It sounded so close.

Nines managed to get back in record time, bailing out of the car to sneak his way inside. He needed to help but he was unarmed so stealth was all he had going on for him now. That was fine by him though. The building wasn’t very open but he was lucky to find that only a small number of the rivals were still lurking around, seven of whom were taking their shot at Gavin, said human being tied and looking a little beat up.

The RK didn’t get a chance to hear what they were trying to get out of him, if anything at all, before a sudden lurch from Gavin had him coughing up a lung. Nines whole hud went red checking vitals from across the room.

It got a cruel laugh from one of the men against the wall, watching him even sputter up blood. “Bitch can’t even take a few hits, what a little bitch.”

Nines knew his eyes weren't broke, so why were there cracks everywhere? Gavin didn’t look beat up enough for that level of damage, and it left him confused. He had to restrain himself from dashing out when another one of the thugs kicked his captain in the side. He expected the groan in pain, but not the sudden fall to the side. The sudden quiet.

“What the fuck?” Clearly the rivals were startled too, the closest one going over and crouching to check Gavin’s pulse. “Son of a bitch, are you kidding me?”

It was enough to catch the curiosity of the others, who in turn got closer to check as well. One gave a swift kick to Gavin's stomach but got no response. "The hell? Fucker just up and died on us..."

Sighing, the initial rival raised back to his feet and dusted himself off. "Didn't expect that, must have had a condition or something. Fuck it, i'm heading back. Two of you handle getting rid of him and the rest of you follow me."

Nines waited until all of them had left the building, never taking his eyes off of Gavin for a second. They couldn't be right about that, the man was in peak health! But every scan only told him that he wasn't breathing, even after the others left. Even as the RK approached and gently moved him on his back, setting him free. But ever time he checked there was nothing, no sound or anything from Gavin.

And Nines couldn't think of what to do. Here he sat, the head of the only person that really tried to care about him on his lap, and there wasn't anything he could do. He couldn't go to a doctor, you couldn't just bring back the dead after all. Really he shouldn't have been surprised, this was such a common occurrence. And yet he couldn't help but watch as the cracked red programming started to peal away washed away, away by what?

Oh, his face was wet. The Rk could truly say he wasn't aware he even had the upgrades for that kind of thing. Crying shouldn't be a first emotion and yet here he was, and he didn't understand why deviants wanted this so much. He didn't want another captain, he wanted his. He wondered if the next one would be as kind, or see him as competition...

Where ever that train of thoughts was going derailed the second he felt a hand grab his shirt, scaring the poor android into nearly dropping Gavin.

"Heeey buddy~" His words were quiet, like he was half awake.

However he was a little more awake when Nines slapped him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Groaning, Reed rubbed his face as it burned, trying to it up a little but failing. "Hey, had to get them to leave me be some how."

"How? By killing yourself? We need to get you to a doctor!" The Rk didn't waste time gathering Gavin up into his arms, quickly and quietly making his way out the back door.

"Don't worry~ can't really feel my face but i'll be ok. Something we got cooked up just in case of shit like this." Gavin was too calm for the RK's taste.

Hugging his dumb idiot to his chest, Nines hid his face, only somewhat soothed by the patting on his head. "So you were faking everything... you didn't even let me know. You had me worried."

"Damn, worried about me hu? Well don't worry, not getting rid of me that easy."

Gavin might not go that easy, but Nines sure as hell was going to make sure those bastards did.


End file.
